


Songbird of the Hidden Leaves

by Tatsuki_Vermillion



Series: Anime [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Runs on Tea and Reviews, Author is A College Student, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dark Childhood, Dark Past, F/M, Final Chapter will be published when sequel is up, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Major Original Character(s), Mentioned all of the dark stuff first, Minor Original Character(s), Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character is not who you think she is, Original Character-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Rated For Violence, Scarred Childhood, Some Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, like REALLY dark, mentions of torture, scarred character, sequel in the works, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuki_Vermillion/pseuds/Tatsuki_Vermillion
Summary: Four years before Team 7 was formed, a young woman was found severely wounded outside the gates of Konohagakure. Brought inside and placed under the supervision of Kakashi Hatake, the Third Hokage can't help but wonder: who is Nakidori Higurashi? Where does she come from? And what secrets does she hide?(I own the cover image. Theft and/or copying will not be tolerated. Perpetrators will be reported.)





	1. 寄せて

_'What... where am I?'_  Dark brown eyes looked around the room, the head they resided in lifting off the pillow.  _'A hospital? Why am I here?'_  A pale, thin face scrunched up in pain as memories returned and agony ripped through her system. When it subsided, the patient realized she was lying on her chest.

"Ah. You're awake." Blinking her eyes open again, she looked to her left. A man sat there. She narrowed her eyes, observing him. "There's no need to glare. I'm here to help you. Well," he rubbed the back of his neck. "More than I already have."

"What do you mean by that?" She tried to get up. The man stopped her from doing so, however.

"Don't move. You'll strain your stitches."

"If I want to get up I'll get up." She glared at him. "Don't try to stop me."

"You're awfully opinionated." His dark grey eye bored into her dark brown ones, neither giving an inch. "Fine." Gently placing his hands at awkward angles on her front so as to avoid aggravating her injuries (or touching somewhere he shouldn't), he helped her up, guiding her as she turned over. "Do you want anything?" She tilted her head. "Water, food, a book?"

"The first two sound good." He nodded, standing to his full height. Before he could close the door behind him, she called him back. "What's your name?" He glanced over his right shoulder, closing his eye as he responded.

"Kakashi Hatake." His eye opened again. "What's yours?"

"Nakidori. Nakidori Higurashi." Kakashi nodded, smiling behind his mask.

"I'll go get your water and food, Nakidori." The girl watched as he closed the door behind him.

"That guy is strange."

天使の歌

"So...." Kakashi started as Nakidori downed the glass of water. "How did you get so hurt?" Her left eye glanced at him. Her other was covered with her hair.

"Got caught in the crossfire is all. What's it to you?" He shrugged, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Well, considering I was the one that saved you, I would think it  _is_  my business." Nakidori turned her head to fully look at him. Well, as much as she could with her right eye still covered.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

"What's wrong with yours?" She shot back.

Kakashi chuckled. "I asked first."

"And I answered with a question." Just then the doors opened to reveal two nurses. Both looked extremely relieved upon seeing Nakidori.

"You're finally awake. What a relief." The blonde one looked at the empty tray on Nakidori's lap. "And you've eaten too! Just wonderful."

Kakashi stood. "She's going to heal nicely."

The brunette nodded, smiling softly. "Thank you Kakashi-sama. We'll take over from here."

The silver-haired man nodded, flashing a smile behind his mask at Nakidori. "Nice talking with you Nakidori. See you around." Waving over his shoulder, he exited the room.

"So... your name is Nakidori huh?" The auburn-haired girl nodded at the blonde. "A pleasure. Now, let’s check your vitals."

天使の歌

“Well Kakashi?” The silver-haired ninja stared back at the Hokage. “How is she?”

“She’s very interesting. The second she woke up she tried to sit up on her own.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “What of her wounds?”

“All of them, save the ones on her back, have healed.”

Hiruzen's eyes widened. “What?! But they were fatal!”

“Indeed.” Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. “I… have a proposition.”

"What is it?”

Closing his eyes briefly, Kakashi turned his head to fully look at the Hokage. "We train her as one of us. As a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village.”

Sarutobi gaped at the younger man. "Are you out of your mind, Kakashi!? She’s dangerous!”

“All the more reason for us to keep a close eye on her.” Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets. “If we train her we can learn the extent of her abilities. We can learn her strengths, her weaknesses, her personality, and her hidden motives if she has any.”

"She’s too old.”

"She’s older than most, yes. But that is no reason to not train someone. Especially someone as potentially dangerous as she is.”

The elder man sighed, interlacing his fingers. Closing his eyes, he thought for a good while before finally speaking again. “What’s her name?”

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. By asking her name, he was onboard for Kakashi’s idea. "Nakidori Higurashi.”

The Hokage nodded. “Very well.” Kakashi nodded, bowing in respect. As he left, he was called back. “Kakashi.”

"Yeah?” Kakashi looked over his shoulder.

“I’m going to agree with this on _one_ condition.”

Kakashi tilted his head. “And that is?”

"She is placed under your watch at all times.”

Kakashi lifted his eyebrow. “So… she’s going to live with me. That’s what you’re saying.”

“Precisely.”

Kakashi stared at the man for a while before shrugging. “Okay then. See ya.”

After the silver-haired ninja left, Sarutobi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hope you know whatever it is you’re doing Kakashi… cause I sure don’t.”


	2. 第一章

“Mi~zu~ki~!!” The purple-haired teen turned to fix his onyx eyes on the bouncing blob of blue hair behind him. He sighed to himself, bracing for the inevitable. When she glomped him, he spun around a few times, absorbing the impact.

“Karin. You’re early.” He stated lowly, his voice muffled behind his mask.

The twelve-year-old bluette giggled, closing her pink eyes as she smiled. “Didn’t you hear?” Mizuki didn’t respond. Not that he had a chance to, as she just continued talking. “There’s a new girl joining today! Isn’t that exciting!?” Placing a finger over her mouth, she closed one eye as she lowered her voice. “Rumor has it she’s not from the village at all!”

“That so.” Mizuki separated the hyperactive girl from his body, sticking his hands in his pockets as he started to walk towards the school, Karin right behind him. In the back of his mind, he heard and remembered everything she said. However, he was actually thinking of who the new girl might be.

At fourteen and twelve, Mizuki and Karin were by far some of the the eldest students of the ninja academy. They hadn’t been held back or anything. Instead, they had no way of entering until three years ago. Up until that point, they had been orphans on the street. When Mizuki had been caught stealing food from the Hokage’s kitchen, instead of being whipped and imprisoned as expected, they were given two options: be imprisoned for stealing, or study at the ninja academy and do something productive with their lives. Not that they had much of a choice.

Rather, they didn’t have to think about it. They joined the ninja academy the next semester.

It had been two and a half years since then. They had quickly risen through the ranks, and now the Genin exams were drawing near. Neither was worried about passing; they had yet to fail a test. But the arrival of a new girl, this late in the year, was definitely cause for serious thinking.

 _‘I wonder if she’s even going to pass. Entering this late in the year… with no prior experience… it’s almost guaranteed that she will fail.’_ A poke to his side directed his attention. Karin was pouting at him. “What?”

“You were thinking too loudly again. You almost walked by the classroom.” Mizuki turned on his heel, following her inside. They sat towards the back of the room, looking over the class as Iruka-sensei walked in.

“Alright class, settle down.” Everyone took their seats. Mizuki’s eyes widened slightly as a girl walked in. “This is Nakidori Higurashi. She’s going to be joining our class for the remainder of the year. Treat her well.” The class gave a chorus of hellos and well-wishes, to all she nodded her head.

“There is a seat by Mizuki Seika. You can sit there. Mizuki, could you raise your hand?” Karin did instead… as well as the rest of her body. Mizuki couldn’t help but hide his face behind his hand.

“You’re Nakidori? It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Karin.” Mizuki looked up as a hand plonked itself onto his head. “This is Mizuki.” Nakidori nodded at both of them, taking her seat.

“You’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other later. Right now, it’s time to focus on today’s lesson: Transformation Jutsu.” Mizuki didn’t pay attention. As it was his strongest Jutsu, he had no need. Instead, he studied the girl on his right.

Her auburn hair was held up by twin pigtails on the top of her head. Even then, it brushed along her waist when she was standing. Her left eye was a dark chocolate brown, while her right eye was covered by her hair and an eyepatch, making him wonder if it was scarred or if she was blind in that eye. Her skin was barely tanned, and a healthy pink tinge covered her cheeks.

As for her figure… well that was hard to tell. She wore a black, long-sleeve, open-front, mid-calf length coat that enveloped her body loosely, providing free movement. Around her neck she wore a black scarf that brushed along her ankles; it currently was curled on itself on the ground. Her boots were open-toed, as what was usual for ninja. However, these were black and reached to her mid-thigh. She seemed to be wearing a black crop top and short shorts underneath her coat. She wore her shuriken holder on her right side.

 _‘Right handed, huh? Interesting. I wonder how that works with her being unable to see out of that eye.’_ His breath caught slightly as her eye moved to catch his gaze. They stared at each other for about three seconds before both returning their attention to the front of the class. _‘Maybe she won’t be so bad.’_

天使の歌

“Nakidori!” The auburn-haired girl looked up to see Karin waving animatedly at her, Mizuki sitting next to her. “Come sit with us!” Sighing to herself, she walked over to the duo. Karin pulled her down next to her, sitting cross-legged.

“So…” Karin started. “How old are you?”

Mizuki slapped her upside the head. “How about you start with introducing yourself, idiot.” 

“Mizuki~! That was mean!”Karin whined, rubbing the back of her head.

Mizuki snorted, turning his attention to Nakidori. “My name is Mizuki Seika. It’s a pleasure.”

Nakidori bowed her head slightly. “Nakidori Higurashi.”

Karin stopped rubbing her head to stick her thumb into her chest. “I’m Karin Kuchiki. Nice ta meet’cha.” Nakidori nodded, sitting with one leg tucked under her, the other pulled up so she could rest her elbow on it.

Mizuki studied her. She wasn't relaxed, but she wasn't tense either.  _'Perfectly on-guard.'_  His onyx eyes narrowed briefly, focusing on her ripped abdomen.  _'I wonder if she has had any formal training. She definitely carries herself like a battle-hardened warrior, and those muscles don't occur without some serious training involved.'_

“So…” Nakidori looked at Karin. “Is it true?” Nakidori lifted her eyebrow. Mizuki tried to hush her, but she ignored him. “Is it true that you’re not from this village?” Karin’s pink eyes glowed with excitement.

“Does it matter?”Nakidori shrugged.

“I’m just curious is all. You don’t have to be rude about it.”Karin’s shoulders slumped slightly, her lips turning down in a pout. Nakidori averted her gaze slightly.

Mizuki sighed. “Don’t worry about her. She’s just a hyperactive girl.” Karin pouted at him. Before she could go off on him, three shadows fell over them. All looked up to see three girls staring back.

“Hey, Mizuki~.” The middle girl, a blonde with bright green eyes, smiled sultrily at the purple haired boy. He didn’t even look at her. “Why don’t you come sit with us and ditch these losers. You could do _so_ much better.” She placed a hand on her hip while using the other to flip her hair over her shoulder. Nakidori rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her riceball.

“And just who do you think you are!?” Glancing up, Nakidori saw the blonde girl’s lackeys leaning over her, scowls on their faces. “You don’t get away with that kind of attitude around here.” A hand clasped itself on the scowling brunette’s shoulder, pulling her back.

“Cut her some slack, Kagome. She’s new, remember? She doesn’t know how things work around here.” Nakidori’s eyes narrowed further as the blonde girl took her lackey’s place. “My name is Tsubaki, and I’m the queen of this school, okay?” Tsubaki narrowed her eyes. “Also, Mizuki is my boyfriend, so don’t even _think_ about stealing him. Got it, you little nobody?” Lifting a finger, she flicked Nakidori’s forehead, expecting her to flinch. Instead, it was her that was flinching when her pointer finger began to bruise.

“Tsubaki! Are you alright?!” The blackette, who hadn’t spoken thus far, gushed over her leader. “How dare she!?”

“How dare you is right!” Tsubaki grabbed Nakidori’s scarf, hauling her to her height. “What gives you the right to harm me, huh!? Do you have any idea who I am!?” Nakidori sighed. Standing to her full height, she easily swatted away Tsubaki’s hand, glowering down at the girl. Tsubaki gulped as Nakidori towered over her; she was easily a full head taller.

“You’re making a scene.” Nakidori said quietly. Tsubaki looked around. Sure enough, a crowd had gathered to watch the altercation. Scoffing, the blonde turned on her heel.

“Just pray we don’t meet in sparring practice, newbie! I’ll destroy you!” she promised over her shoulder. Kagome and the other girl rushed to catch up with her as she stalked off. Snorting in disgust, Nakidori sat back down in her original position, dragging her knee up to rest her elbow on it again. Realizing the fight was over, the crowd dispersed, each group returning to what they had been doing before.

“That was amazing, Nakidori!” Karin’s pink eyes glowed. “I’ve never seen someone tell Tsubaki off like that! Other than a teacher of course.”

Mizuki nodded. He pulled down his mask, letting the girls see his slight smile. “Thanks Nakidori.” At the brunette’s raised eyebrow, he sighed. “She’s been after me ever since we joined the academy two and a half years ago. She has it stuck in her head that we’re dating.”

Nakidori nodded. “Figured.”

天使の歌

“Alright maggots! Listen up!” The sensei walked in front of the students, who were lined up against the wall. “I’m going to call out pairs. If you win your match, you get to go home early. If not, you stay until you _have_ won, or there’s no one left to fight. Got it?!”

The kids shouted out their understanding. Nakidori nodded, looking around at the kids beside her. She was easily older than all of them, save Mizuki. Of course, he could just be very mature for his age. The auburn-haired girl looked to her left as Karin nudged her.

“Don’t worry. Sensei won’t call you first. You’re new, so he’ll let you see how things go on around here before calling you out to fight.” Nakidori nodded. In truth, she wasn’t worried at all. In fact, she was expecting to win in less than thirty seconds.

“Tsubaki Ayasegawa!” The blonde sauntered out, a proud smirk on her lips. She took her place next to the sensei, purposely glancing over at Mizuki. He was looking down, absentmindedly playing with a stray thread on his shirt. Tsubaki frowned in disappointment, before glaring at Nakidori. Nakidori stared right back, not showing any emotion on her face. The sensei noticed.

“Nakidori Higurashi!” Karin gasped, while Mizuki became rigid. He looked up sharply, his onyx eyes wide behind his amethyst bangs. Karin started to raise her hand, but Nakidori stopped her. Patting her shoulder twice, the brunette walked out onto the mats. The sensei glanced over her form. “Don’t you want to take some of that off?” gesturing to her scarf and jacket. She fixed him with a glare, to which he held up his hands in surrender. “Whatever.” He cleared his throat, sticking his hand in between the girls.

“Rules of the match!” Tsubaki rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything. “All strikes are allowed. The match continues until one of you is out cold or concedes. Is that clear?” Both nodded. He sliced his hand down. “Begin!”

Tsubaki wasted no time in running for Nakidori. Just as she was about to punch her face, Nakidori ducked, slamming a left back-two-knuckle into the blonde’s solar plexus. As Nakidori extended, spit flew out of Tsubaki’s mouth. Nakidori fully extended her arm, sending her opponent flying into the wall. Tsubaki was already unconscious by the time her body fell to the ground.

“Winner: Nakidori Higurashi!” Nakidori didn’t say anything, instead walking out of the room. She flashed a look to Karin and Mizuki, silently telling them she’d wait for them. They just stared back, identical expressions of shock on their face.

_‘Wow.’_

天使の歌

“That was amazing Nakidori!!” Karin bounced in front of the brunette and Mizuki as they exited the academy. She and Mizuki had been called out to fight in their own matches after Nakidori. Winning both, the duo wasted no time in gathering their things and running outside. They found Nakidori leaning against the wall, apparently asleep as she waited for them. Once they had regrouped, they left the academy together.

“Where did you learn to fight?” Mizuki asked. Nakidori shrugged, sticking her hands in her jacket pockets.

“My mother taught me.” Karin frowned slightly. All either of them had ever been able to get out of the new girl was a sentence at a time. Even then, she had never said more than four words. Before she could ask, a commotion off to their right directed their attention.

A bunch of the younger students had gathered into a massive crowd, looking up at the top of a building. As the elder students joined them, they looked up as well. Karin’s and Mizuki’s eyes widened when they saw a figure sitting on top of the roof, reading a book. Mizuki spoke first.

“It can’t be.” Karin glanced at him. “That’s Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja!” His voice was full of awe. “What is he doing here?”

“Nakidori!” Mizuki looked to his left to see Karin staring up at Nakidori, who had jumped up on an adjoining roof.

 _‘How did she do that!?’_ Mizuki and Karin watched in wonder as Nakidori jumped onto the roof Kakashi was sitting on. He didn’t move. _‘What is she doing?’_ The crowd watched, spellbound, as the brunette stood behind the Jōnin for a few moments before clamping her hand over his right eye.

“Gah!!” Kakashi jumped, almost dropping his book. Whirling around, he growled up at Nakidori. “You know better than to do that.” Karin and Mizuki glanced at each other.

 _They know each other?_ Karin mouthed. Mizuki shrugged, looking back up at the two.

“You know better than to let yourself get distracted. What are you reading anyways?” The duo gaped as Nakidori spoke to Kakashi. In multiple sentences. With more than four words. The Jōnin shrugged, sticking his book in his pocket as he stood.

“Doesn’t matter. You ready?” Nakidori nodded.

“After you.” The two jumped off the roof together, landing several yards down the road. Karin and Mizuki could only stare in shock as Nakidori walked alongside Kakashi, talking with him. He responded, taking her schoolbag from her, slinging it over his left shoulder before wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. Once they were out of sight, the childhood friends stared at each other.

“What…?” Karin started.

“Just…?” Mizuki continued.

“Happened?” they said together.


	3. 第二章

"Ah man!!" Karin stared out the door of the classroom, looking up and down the hall. "Why is our teacher the only one that's late!?" Nakidori had her head on her arms, which were crossed on the desk.

 _'Probably asleep again. I wonder why she's so tired all the time.'_  Mizuki poked her in the shoulder, earning a slight hum from his friend. "Do you know who our teacher is? I can't think of anyone who wasn't already here." Nakidori sighed deeply, sitting back to cross her arms behind her head, kicking her feet up onto the desk. The boy noticed the black nail polish on her toes.  _'She really does like black.'_

"I have an idea." Karin turned around, clenching her fists in front of her chest.

"Who?" Nakidori looked up slightly, tilting her head to the left a bit.

"He's coming right now, actually." Karin gasped, whirling back to the door. Just as she reached for it, it opened, causing her to fall forward. Luckily, the person on the other side caught her. Not gracefully, mind you, as she faceplanted into their chest, but they still caught her.

"Hello there." Karin looked up, gasping at the sight. She stumbled back, falling onto her butt. Mizuki stood in shock, his onyx eyes wide. Nakidori just sighed.

"What's your excuse this time..." she glanced at the silver-haired man. "Kakashi?" He chuckled, lifting a hand while closing his eye.

"Just got lost on the path of life." Nakidori rolled her eyes, swinging her feet off the desk to stand. Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets, turning around. "Well, let's go." Mizuki hauled Karin to her feet, the two following after Nakidori, who was already matching strides with Kakashi. The Jōnin led them to a balcony overlooking the village. The students sat on the steps, while he leaned against the railing.

"First, congratulations on passing the Genin exams." Nakidori sighed, Mizuki nodded, and Karin blushed while laughing, rubbing the back of her neck. Kakashi crossed his arms, looking over each of them. "Now that you've done that, let's learn a bit more about each other." Mizuki tilted his head.

"Karin and I already know each other pretty well."

"Maybe, but  _I_  don't know you." Kakashi pointed out. He shrugged, using his hands to emphasize his point. "Names, dreams, goals, hobbies. What are the things that interest you? What drives you?" Karin clasped her hands in her lap.

"Well, what about you?"

"Me?" Nakidori snorted.

"No. The Shadow Clone behind us." Both Mizuki and Karin looked behind them, but nothing was there. They glared at Nakidori, who only stuck her tongue out at them. Kakashi chuckled under his breath.

"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. As for dreams and goals..." he shrugged. "I don't really know. Hobbies? I've got a lot of hobbies." Nakidori muttered something under her breath, before sneezing. Kakashi glared at her, to which she pretended she didn't see it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hatake-sensei." Karin said, smiling. "My name is Karin Kuchiki. I haven't really thought of dreams other than what you do at night when you sleep. As for goals, I want to be a Jōnin by the time I'm fourteen. That's two years from now. My hobbies include training, cooking, and reading." Kakashi nodded, turning his attention to Mizuki.

"Mizuki Seika, fourteen years old." The purple-haired teen shrugged, leaning his elbows on his knees to let his hands hang below them, fingers interlaced. "I would like to be able to find my parents someday, but currently my only goal is keeping the brat here safe." He gestured to Karin with a thumb, earning an offended "Hey!" and a pout. "That's pretty much my hobby too."

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" Mizuki and Karin nodded, awaiting Nakidori's response. "Nakidori Higurashi, thirteen years old." She shrugged, crossing her legs. "Haven't thought about dreams or goals. I'm just taking it one day at a time. As for hobbies..." she smirked. "Keeping you out of trouble, Kakashi." He glared at her before pushing off the railing.

"Well, I'm glad we all learned something new about each other today. Your official training will start tomorrow. Meet me at the western field at sunrise. And don't eat breakfast. That's all for today." With that, he disappeared, leaving the teens on the rooftop. Nakidori stood, stretching her arms above her head.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Karin glanced at her as she started walking towards the railing.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping." With that, Nakidori jumped off the roof. Mizuki and Karin ran over to see her sliding down one of the ropes to an adjoining roof. She fell off the rope, grabbing a lower one, swinging around it a couple times, before landing in the street. The duo on the roof stared in awe as she stood, brushing dirt off her coat before walking down the road.

"Damn." Mizuki breathed. Karin nodded.

"You can say that again. She's got some serious skills."

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her."

"Hey!!" Karin ran after Mizuki, jumping onto his back. "Take that back."

"Nope." He hooked his arms under her legs, holding her up as he started to walk back towards their apartment.

"Take it back!"

"Nope."

天使の歌

"He's late again!" Karin groaned. Mizuki sat on the ground, legs crossed, elbow resting on a knee while he used his hand to support his head.

"Karin."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should stress about it. He's not going to be here for a while."

"What makes you say that?" Mizuki gestured with his thumb to Nakidori. She was laying on the ground, a sprig of grass in between her lips. One leg was crossed over the other, her foot next to the outside of her knee, and her arms were crossed behind her head. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was even. In other words...

She was sound asleep. 

"She hasn't moved a muscle since getting here. Not even with your whining." Karin pouted, but plopped onto the ground nonetheless.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?" Mizuki scoffed, pulling a book out of his bag.

"Be my guest." Karin sighed, standing.

"Well, I'm going to work on my shuriken practice."

"Just use that tree there." She narrowed her eyes at Mizuki, but listened.

 _'He's only looking out for me.'_  Karin started throwing her kunai and stars at the trunk of the tree. By the time she had finished, a perfect replica of the Hidden Leaf village was carved into the trunk.  _'I wonder why he worries so much though. We're not kids anymore.'_

天使の歌

"Hey guys!" Karin jumped up, her hands clenched into fists. Mizuki stood up behind her, an extremely irritated expression on his face. Nakidori just turned her head before grunting as she sat up, shaking leaves and sticks from her hair.

"You're so late!! It's almost noon!!" Kakashi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that. I got lost on the path of life."

"Sure." Nakidori's voice was dripping in sarcasm. Sighing, she stood, cocking a hip. "What's this training about?" Kakashi set a timer on one of the stumps.

"Survival." He pulled out two bells, each hanging from a red thread. "The idea is simple: you have to get a bell from me. If you don't, you fail and you'll be sent back to the Academy." Karin and Mizuki gaped.

"What!?" Karin yelled. "How is that fair!? After we've come so far, you'll just send us back!?"

"Yes." Kakashi's voice left no room for argument. "I'll set the timer to noon. If you haven't gotten a bell by then, you will be tied to the stump while those who have gotten a bell eat lunch in front of you." At the mention of lunch, Mizuki's stomach growled while Karin clutched at hers. Nakidori didn't display any emotion. "Now..." he slammed his hand on the timer, starting it. "Begin!"

Mizuki and Karin leapt at Kakashi, but they were stopped short by Nakidori, who grabbed their collars before vanishing with them. Kakashi smirked, tying the bells to his pants. He walked over to the monument, looking over all the names that were engraved on the stone. A heavy feeling rested in his heart.

"It seems I might actually pass someone today." His eye narrowed in regret. "But I wonder if I want to."

天使の歌

"Nakidori!!" Karin struggled against the older girl's grip. Mizuki had given up, realizing there was no way he could get rid of her without tearing his shirt. Even if he did that, she had a grip on his bandana tails. She finally dropped them in a tree, crouching in front of them. Karin whirled on her. "What was that about?! We could have taken hi-."

"Shut up." Karin shut her mouth with a 'clack'. Nakidori crossed her legs, staring at them. "You wouldn't have survived two seconds." Karin glared, but stayed quiet.

"She's right, Karin." Mizuki glared at his feet. "We rushed a Jōnin. There is no way we would have been able to grab a bell by sheer force." Karin sighed.

"Yeah I guess. Is that why you stopped us?"

"No." Both stared in shock at Nakidori. "Even if you had somehow managed to grab a bell, you still would have failed." Mizuki blinked.

"Why?"

"How many bells were there?" Karin thought for a moment.

"Two."

"And how many of us are there?"

"Three." Mizuki's onyx eyes widened. "One of us was bound to fail. He set it up like that." Nakidori shook her head.

"You're not thinking Seika." Mizuki tried to not wince at the use of his last name. "Either we all pass, or we all fail. The bells are merely a distraction from the real lesson Kakashi is trying to teach us." Karin tilted her head.

"What is that?"

"Teamwork." Mizuki and Karin blinked.

"Teamwork?" Nakidori nodded.

"He wants us to work together. He chose two bells on purpose. If there was a bell for everyone, then there is no challenge. No hard choice. No hard call." Nakidori held up a hand.

"By having one less bell than there are Genin, he is asking you to make a choice: sacrifice your future for your comrades, or put yourself in front of them. That is what teamwork is about. Being willing to sacrifice yourself for your team while still operating to the best of your ability." The childhood friends nodded.

"I take it you have a plan." Nakidori nodded.

"Yeah."

天使の歌

Kakashi looked up. A flash of chakra to his left caused him to turn. As he did so, a kunai flew right by his head. He dodged, only to see more coming at him.  _'Interesting.'_  He jumped out of the way, landing on the water. "Alright Nakidori. You can come out."

Hands clamped onto his feet.

"What!?" Looking down, Kakashi saw Karin smirking at him from underneath the water. She yanked, pulling him down to his knees. A weight landed on his back, one hand clamping itself over his eye while another held a kunai knife to his neck and legs wrapped around his, ankles locking behind him. He smirked behind his mask, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The real Kakashi jumped down from a tree overlooking the river.

"Not bad, Karin. But that wasn't good enough." Hearing shuriken scrape along their holders, he whirled to see at least a dozen coming straight for him. Dodging some and using his own kunai to block the others, Kakashi lowered his stance. His eye widened slightly when Mizuki dropped from the tree, holding his own kunai at the ready. "Mizuki?" The purple-haired teen smirked behind his mask.

"Surprise." Karin leapt at him from the water, prompting him to take his attention off of Mizuki for a moment. Kakashi dodged her attack, rolling to the edge of the river. Karin slid to a stop, pulling out her own kunai.

"So... you two managed to ditch Nakidori. Surprising. She doesn't lose track of people that often." Karin and Mizuki just smirked.

"We didn't ditch her."

"Surprise!" Kakashi's eyes widened. Looking behind him, he was just in time to see Nakidori finish making handsigns.

_'What is she doing? What is that technique? How did I not sense her?'_

"Ninja Art: Ice Blizzard Jutsu!" The water from the river swept around Kakashi, causing him to shield his face. He slid back several feet, the sleet barraging him from every side.

 _'What is this technique? I've never heard of it before!'_  His body began to chill.  _'This is bad. If I don't do something, I might get hypothermia.'_  As soon as he thought that, the ice disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence. "What...?"

"Behind you." Kakashi turned around to see Nakidori smirking, tossing the bells up and down. Tossing them up one more time, a bell landed in the hand of Karin and Mizuki. "So..." Nakidori crossed her arms, smugly smirking. "Do we pass?" Kakashi gasped in shock, shaking his head.

"In all my years..." He stood fully, sticking his kunai back in his holder. "I have never seen that technique before." Nakidori chuckled.

"Of course you haven't. I created it." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. "I knew you were trying to get us to work together by giving us an impossible decision: work together and risk not passing, or forget your comrades and try to pass yourself." Karin nodded, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Naki-chan stopped us from rushing you because she knew that the second we abandoned her, we had already failed in your mind. We were willing to risk sending a comrade back for our own gain. That's why she pulled us aside and explained what was going on."

"When we realized what the real purpose of this training exercise was, we let Nakidori take the lead." Mizuki gestured with his hand to the river, emphasizing his point. "She said you like to sit by rivers while you wait, so she figured you would be here until something caused you to move. Namely us." Kakashi nodded.

"Very interesting. So what exactly was your plan, Nakidori?" The auburn-haired teen shrugged.

"First of all, I knew you would leave a Shadow Clone out in the open or use a Substitution Jutsu, instead of actually you; however, I also knew you would be close by so you could watch everything that was going on. With that in mind, we had to draw you out, the real you. By distracting your clone with kunai, I forced it back onto the river, where Karin was lying in wait. With her jutsu that allows her to breathe underwater, she was the obvious choice." Karin nodded.

"Because Nakidori didn't show herself, we knew that you would assume that Mizuki and I were working together. That's why he showed up next."

"Throwing my kunai at you, I made you lose focus on Karin for a few moments. In doing so, that also took your attention off the river, granting Nakidori the time she needed to gather up her chakra with no interference." Mizuki crossed his arms. "The key word was 'Surprise'. When I said that, Karin knew to get out of the water so she wouldn't become a frozen popsicle. She disguised her escape as an attack, furthering your lack of attention on the river."

"When I said it, I was ready. I purposely said it at the last handsign, so you would have no time to brace yourself against the attack." Nakidori smirked proudly. "While you were in the blizzard, I snatched the bells from you, completing not only the obvious objective, but your hidden one as well." Kakashi laughed.

"Well done! No one has ever passed, but I think I can make an exception in this case." Karin gasped excitedly.

"So? Does that mean...?" Kakashi held out his hand, giving them a big thumbs up.

"You pass!!" Karin squealed, hugging Nakidori. The auburn-haired girl laughed lightly, hugging the bluette back. Mizuki fistpumped, saying 'Yes!' underneath his breath. Karin pulled him into the hug, still giggling. "Now, how about we all go get some ramen. My treat."

"Alright!" Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Leading them back to the center of town, he glanced to his left to see Nakidori keeping pace with him. "You knew all along what I was trying to do, weren't you?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." She looked up at him, smiling lightly. "You're not that hard to figure out, Kakashi."

天使の歌

“Kakashi.” Nakidori poked the lump underneath the covers. It groaned, causing her to roll her eyes. “Kakashi!” She poked what she knew to be his head. And, most likely his nose, from the way it bent underneath her finger.  _‘Unbelievable. He stayed up late again.’_ She shook her head, sticking her hands on her hips. _‘Well, you leave me no choice.’_ After living with the guy for seven months, she knew how to get him out of bed.

“I used your _Icha Icha_ books for fire-starter.”

“YOU WHAAAAAAT!?!?!?!” Kakashi leapt out of the bed, absolutely fuming. Of course, he was met with the smug expression of Nakidori, to which he promptly collapsed on the bed again. “NOT funny Nakidori!” She sniggered, grabbing his ankle. She began walking out of his room, dragging him behind her.

“Yes it is.” Kakashi just groaned, not bothering to shake himself from her grasp.

“You seriously scared me.”

“Cause you’re addicted to that fanfiction.”

“It’s not fanfiction!” His head came up off the floor to glare at her back as she dragged him to the kitchen. “It’s informative novels!” Nakidori snorted, dropping his ankle. He yelped in pain as his heel landed harshly on the floorboards.

“I doubt there’s anything in that book that I couldn’t tell you.” Kakashi sat up, rubbing his head. He glared at her, his right eye flashing in the light. She glared right back, her left eye daring him to test her.

She knew he had been injured as a teenager, which rendered his left eye useless. As such, he always kept it closed when his bandana wasn’t covering it. However, he didn’t know why she kept her right eye covered. If not with her bangs, then with her bandana and her bangs.

“Hey.” he said as he stood up. She hummed in response, tossing her thigh-length hair over her shoulder to cover her back. “Why don’t you show me your eye?” Nakidori froze, almost spilling the milk. Thankfully, she caught herself. Kakashi tilted his head, pulling down his mask to quickly down the glass of milk before pulling his mask up again.

“Bad memories.” Kakashi watched her put the milk carton away.

“What kind of bad memories?” He had his fair share, so he wasn’t going to press if she didn’t want to talk about it.

“The emotionally painful kind.” Kakashi nodded.

“Okay.” Nakidori stretched her arms above her head, letting them drop once her joints had popped.

“I’m going to jump in the shower.” Kakashi nodded, picking up the newspaper from the table. Nakidori had already cooked breakfast, which is probably why she woke him up. It was the weekend, and she didn’t have any missions, so there was no need to rush through their morning routine.

Kakashi sighed as he started to read through the newspaper, reaching across the table for a slice of toast. He didn’t know how, but Nakidori always managed to find the best bread. It was perfect for everything. Waiting until he heard the shower going, he pulled down his mask as he began to eat, holding the newspaper up in front of his face, which blocked the window’s view of him.

It had been a very interesting seven months. He had graduated Nakidori to Genin, along with Mizuki and Karin. Kakashi couldn’t say he was upset that he had lost. In fact, he was excited, especially considering they were the first squad that had ever successfully gotten the bells from him  _and_  realized the hidden objective.

He just wished Nakidori was more social.

Unbeknownst to her, he shadowed her a lot, ensuring she was settling in alright. Of course, there was always the sneaking suspicion at the back of his mind that she was a spy for an enemy nation or village, but so far she hadn’t given any sign for either. In fact, she had had no prior Jutsu training whatsoever, which ruled out an enemy ninja village. Which raised several other questions in its wake, but he left them alone for the moment.

What concerned him is how little she talked to anyone else other than him. He was the only one she initiated and held prolonged conversations with. Everyone else was lucky to get three to five words out of her at a time, except for that time at the riverbank. It was a bit disconcerting, honestly.

“Maybe she’s just not used to socializing with her peer group.” Kakashi mused. It was possible. Nakidori was incredibly mature for her fourteen years of age. Sometimes she was more mature than he was. Kakashi chuckled to himself.

“She definitely runs the house now. Not that I mind.” Since Nakidori had been placed under his supervision, he had noticed a difference in his life. He wasn’t as stressed for missions anymore, which meant he had more time to read. She also did a lot of the cooking, something Kakashi looked forward to; they hardly ever ate out. However, most of that was because of Nakidori’s unwillingness to get to know new people. Kakashi sighed, pulling up his mask as he finished his breakfast before crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair as he stared at the ceiling.

“She just needs time. It’s a new place for her. A lot of new people.” Standing, he stretched as he walked back to his room, grabbing some fresh clothes. “I’ve just had more contact with her than anyone else. It’s only natural she’d be more comfortable with me.”

天使の歌

“Come on Nakidori! Focus!” Nakidori panted, leaning her hands on her knees. Kakashi stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. “This is a simple technique. You should have no problem with this.” Nakidori scoffed.

“Easy for you to say. You’ve been a ninja your whole life!” she yelled over the crash of the waterfall. Kakashi rolled his eyes, walking off the water to join her on the dirt. Her soaked clothes clung to her body; since they already didn’t cover much, they were… distracting. Mentally shaking himself, Kakashi squatted in front of her.

“Take it off.” Nakidori lifted her eyebrow.

“Come again?” Kakashi rolled his eyes, lifting a hand to poke at her jacket.

“Your jacket. Take it off.” Nakidori’s jaw tightened. “Don’t worry. We’re alone out here.” He closed his eyes, smiling behind his mask. “Trust me.”

“Fine.” Reaching up, Nakidori slipped the garment off her shoulders, revealing the black three-quarter sleeved shirt underneath. Kakashi nodded, not looking at the white scars that decorated her right arm. “Now what?”

“Your scarf.” Nakidori dropped her head in disbelief. “You want to be soaking wet the rest of the day?” She sighed, closing her eyes.

“Whatever.” Slipping a hand underneath the scarf, she pulled it over her head, dropping it on top of her jacket. Kakashi turned away as she started to slip off her thigh-high shoes. Walking back to the water, he walked ten paces out before turning around. Nakidori had removed everything but her three-quarter-sleeved crop top, forehead protector, and booty shorts. Kakashi blushed behind his mask, his embarrassment only becoming worse when she cocked a hip, placing her hand on it. “What?”

“Why… why…?” Nakidori shrugged, tossing one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

“I figured I might as well take everything that wasn’t necessary off. It would just get soaked anyways.” Kakashi swallowed, licking his lips.

“Oh. Okay then.” He cleared his throat. “Now, try concentrating your chakra into your feet again.” Nakidori sighed, but complied nevertheless. Making the handsign, she closed her eyes, concentrating.

When Kakashi didn’t feel a change in her chakra, he was tempted to call out to her. However, he knew better. While her physical abilities, such as flexibility and Taijutsu, and intelligence were incredible, Nakidori's Genjutsu and Ninjutsu abilities were lacking. She didn’t seem to possess a lot of chakra, which made something as simple as walking on water extremely difficult for her.

 _‘However…’_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _‘The Hokage told me she passed the Genin trials with flying colors. If she was able to create four physical clones, then why isn’t she able to do this?’_ A rustle off to his left distracted him. Sensing nothing, he returned his gaze to Nakidori… only to find she wasn’t there.

“Nakidori?!” Kakashi yelped as he was yanked down onto his back. Because of the sudden attack, he went under the water. Coming up, he coughed, shaking his hair out of his eyes. “Who’s the-?!”

“Geez.” Kakashi blinked. Nakidori was standing over him, her hands on hips. “You weren’t even reading this time.” She smirked. “Thinking about something… perverted?” Kakashi sputtered.

“No!” He pushed himself up, wringing out his clothes. “And how did you get behind me?” Nakidori shrugged.

“You were distracted.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You weren’t actually struggling with this, were you?” Nakidori sniggered, brushing past him to lightly jump onto the embankment.

“Nope.” She said over her shoulder. “I was just waiting for you to get distracted enough so I could give you a bath.” Kakashi growled, running after her.

“I’m going to kill you!” Nakidori laughed, ducking out of the way.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” With that, she dived into the sanctuary of the lake. Kakashi chuckled, stripping down to his underwear, leaving his forehead protector and mask on.

“Challenge accepted.” He dove in after her. For the next three hours, they chased each other around the lake, enjoying their day off.

天使の歌

“So what’s our new mission, Hatake-sensei?” Karin asked excitedly. Mizuki was sitting behind her, a bored expression on his face. Nakidori was sitting in the tree above them; well, she was actually hanging from the branch by her knees. Kakashi was standing under her.

“We have a C-class mission today.” Karin groaned, flopping onto the ground.

“Again!? Come on sensei.” She shoulder-rolled to her feet, brushing off her pants. “We’ve been Genin for nine months now. Don’t you think we’re ready for a higher-ranked mission?”

“I agree with Karin.” Nakidori glanced down at Mizuki. He was looking up at Kakashi. “Not to brag, but we,” he motioned to himself, Karin, and Nakidori. “are considered to be the most talented Genin to come out of the Academy in years. In our own respective fields of course.” Kakashi nodded.

“I know that.”

“So why aren’t we given higher-ranked missions?” Karin asked.

“Well, if you had let me finish, you would have known that this is a C-plus mission. One rank below a B mission.” Karin’s pink eyes widened, as did Mizuki’s onyx ones. Nakidori smirked to herself. Loosening her legs’ grip on the branch, she fell off the branch to land on her feet next to Kakashi.

“We’re going to be escorting a translator to another village.” Nakidori pulled out a map, tossing it to Mizuki. He and Karin looked it over as Kakashi continued explaining. “We’ll be going to the The Land of Earth.”

“Really? Alright!” Karin fistpumped. “When do we leave?” Kakashi chuckled.

“What’s this? Just a second ago you were complaining about leaving.” Karin blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Sorry sensei.” Kakashi nodded.

“Well, just so long as you think next time. Let’s go. We leave this afternoon.” Mizuki and Karin nodded, falling in behind Nakidori as she walked next to Kakashi.

 _‘Land of Earth, huh?’_  Nakidori narrowed her eyes. _‘Perfect. Just perfect.’_ Kakashi glanced at her, taking note of her narrowed eye.

 _‘I wonder… is she from the Land of Earth?’_ Kakashi hummed to himself, fixing his gaze ahead as they split off from Mizuki and Karin to return home to grab their belongings they had packed that morning. _‘If so… we just might learn something about her this time around.’_ He glanced at the young girl walking beside him. _‘I just hope she doesn’t turn out to be a spy. That would suck.’_


	4. 第三章

_‘We have to protect_ this _whiner?’_ Nakidori gritted her teeth. _‘I’d rather leave him for the demons.’_

“Children!? They think I’ll accept _children_ as my escort!?” The man may have been short, barely reaching Nakidori’s chest, but his attitude and voice made up for it in spades. “I demand a proper escort!” Karin was being held back by Mizuki. Kakashi was contemplating doing the same with Nakidori.

“These children, as you call them, are very adept warriors, sir. I assure you.” Kakashi closed his eyes as he smiled. Of course, no one could see it. “You’re in very good hands.”

“Just don’t get left behind kiddies.”The man huffed.

Nakidori narrowed her eye briefly, but she didn’t say anything. She was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

“You know, we didn’t have to-.” Nakidori slammed her hand over Karin’s mouth, fixing the bluette with a glare when she tried to protest. Karin shrunk back, physically deflating. Kakashi blinked at the auburnette girl.

“Well then. Shall we go?” The translator huffed, taking the lead. Mizuki followed directly in front of him, Karin on his right, and Nakidori on his left. Kakashi took up the rear.

As they walked away from the village, Kakashi couldn’t help but keep half of his gaze on Nakidori. This would be the first time she had been outside the gates since he had saved her all those months ago. As much as he hated to admit it, he had grown fond of the young girl. To the point that it would actually crush him if she did indeed turn out to be a spy. Of course, he was disappointed in himself for allowing himself to become fond of a potential enemy.

 _‘Maybe accepting the Hokage’s terms wasn’t the brightest idea.’_ He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. _‘What am I thinking? I can’t allow let my judgement be clouded. She is still a potential threat, and should be treated as such.’_ Glancing up, he was in time to see Mizuki cuff Karin upside the head, undoubtedly for something she said. Nakidori appeared oblivious to it all.

“Say, Nakidori?” The teen glanced back at Kakashi. He held out a hand. “Why don’t you scout ahead?” She nodded. Shrugging off her pack, she handed it to him moments before vanishing into the shadows of the trees lining the path.

“How did she do that?” The translator gaped at how quickly she disappeared.

“Nakidori graduated at the top of the class for stealth.” The translator looked at Karin. “She’s never failed a mission because of it.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean she can fight.” He scoffed, continuing to walk.

“She was also number one in the class for hand-to-hand combat.” It was Mizuki that spoke this time. “Her matches were always under a minute, whether or not her opponent was using Jutsu.” The translator paled, gulping. “If she comes across an enemy, she’ll take care of them before they even knew they had been spotted.”

“We-well that’s all fine and dandy if she’s up against one opponent!” Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “What if she’s outnumbered?”

“Then she won’t engage them.” Karin crossed her arms behind her head. “If there are more than she can handle, then she’ll let us know by leaving clues.”

“Yeah? What kind of clues?” The translator huffed.

“That’s classified information. Only ninja have the need-to-know.” Mizuki stated simply.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask.  _‘This guy is intent on belittling them in any way he can, but Mizuki and Karin are unfazed. Not only that, but they’re defending Nakidori while she isn’t here.’_ He frowned. _‘It seems… I wouldn’t be the only one that would be disappointed if Nakidori isn’t who she says she is.’_

天使の歌

Nakidori shifted from shadow to shadow, flying through the leaves of the trees. Coming to a stop on a branch, her eyes narrowed. Looking around, one hand drifted to her shuriken holder on her leg, one finger sticking itself through a kunai. She lifted her head, sniffing twice before aiming.

The creatures had no time to react as a kunai pierced their necks. Death was instantaneous. Nakidori smirked, sticking the sparrows in her back pouch. Both were fairly large. They’d provide enough for a snack later that night.

 _‘Knowing Kakashi, he probably has enough to tide us over until we reach the village, but who’s to say we can’t save what we have until later?’_ Quickly retrieving her kunai, she continued along her way. Her ears twitched back and forth as she jumped from branch to branch, taking note of every bit of movement around her. When the birds stopped singing, she stopped moving.

 _‘Odd…’_ She narrowed her eyes at the sight. _‘Since when do we have sand storms?’_ Flexing her fingers, she quickly scraped off bark of the tree before making her way around. _‘We need to take a different route.’_

天使の歌

Kakashi sighed to himself as he leaned against a tree, reading his book. They had made it through the day with no incidents, thanks to Nakidori. She had successfully steered them away from several threats, albeit subtly. The translator never noticed a thing. Hearing the sounds of light banter, Kakashi looked over the edge of his book. Karin was being held in a headlock by Mizuki, who was clearly amused from the twinkle in his eye. Nakidori was shaking her head at them, no doubt annoyed at them. The translator, who had never told them his name Kakashi noticed, was fast asleep, snoring.

“Alright kids.” Kakashi spoke softly, stopping them. “You guys need to sleep.”

“Who will take first watch, Hatake-sensei?”

“I will. Nakidori’s up next. She’ll wake Mizuki, who will wake you.” Karin and Mizuki nodded, crawling over to the other side of the clearing. Mizuki pulled Karin to his chest, both falling asleep almost instantaneously. Nakidori sighed, pulling a leg up to rest her chin on her knee. “Hey.”

“Hm?” She glanced at him. Kakashi patted the ground next to him.

“C’mere.”

Nakidori stood, walking the few steps it was to his side. When she sat down, she crossed her legs, looking at him. “What is it?”

“How many?” She shrugged.

“Bear cubs, yellow jackets, a trench. Nothing major.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “A trench?”

“Okay. That one was a trap.” She glanced at him. “You and I both know he’s hiding something.” She gestured to the translator. “Why else would he complain about having “children” as his escort?” She used her fingers as air quotes to enunciate ‘children’.

“Yeah…” Kakashi’s eyes widened. “Wait… trap?” He whipped his head around to look her over. “You’re not hurt, are you?”

She shook her head. “They never even saw me.” Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. “So what’s this book about anyways?”

“Wha!?” He quickly tried to swipe the book from her hands, but she jumped up into the trees. “Nakidori!” he hissed. “Get down here!”

She smirked, dangling the book just out of arm’s reach. “Make me.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “You’ll regret that.” Nakidori shrugged, turning the book over to start reading it. _‘Oh no.’_ Kakashi quickly jumped into the tree, once again attempting to get the book from her. Nakidori just fell off the branch, using her chakra to glue her feet to the underside of the wood. From this angle, he could see that she was at… _that_ … part. “Nakidori…”

“Really?” She looked at him, her facial expression one of disbelief. “You call _this_ informative novels?”

Kakashi blinked a couple times. He started sweating profusely, turning red. “Well, er, I…”

“Women don’t think like that.” Her voice froze him mid-sweat.

“What?” He grunted as the book was literally thrown in his face. Rubbing his nose, he looked down to see Nakidori had silently landed on the ground. She was brushing off her clothes, shaking her head.

“Whoever wrote that is either a bigger perv than you, or he has _never_ had a relationship with a woman.” With that, Nakidori leaned against the tree, crossed her arms, and fell asleep. After a few moments, Kakashi joined her.

“I resent being called a pervert.” He muttered. Making sure she was asleep, he quickly stuck his nose back in the book. _‘One more chapter couldn’t hurt.’_

天使の歌

“Naki~.” Karin poked Nakidori’s side. “Naki-chan! Wake up!” It was time to move on, but Nakidori was still sleeping.

“Just leave her!"The translator huffed. "We don’t have time to waste on her!”

“Don’t have time to waste on who?” The translator screamed, jumping back to reveal an irritated Nakidori.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the sight of her wet hair. _‘She took a bath? Where?’_ “Nakidori.” She glanced at him. “Where were you?”

“Taking a bath.” She tugged her jacket closer around her, wringing one of her pigtails out. “I thought we were moving.” The translator huffed, about to open his mouth and go off on her, but thought better of it.

“But…” Karin glanced at the Nakidori on the ground, before yelping as ‘Nakidori’ disappeared in a puff of smoke. “A clone?”

“Kakashi taught me the Shadow Clone Jutsu a couple months back.” Nakidori shrugged. “I left one here while sending a few more to scout ahead while I took a bath.” Kakashi shook his head.

 _‘Where does she get this power? She doesn’t have a Tailed beast sealed inside her… does she?’_ Shaking his head of the thoughts, he clapped his hand. “In any case, let’s get moving.” The group nodded, continuing along the path in the same formation they had traveled in before.

This time, Kakashi kept his eye on Nakidori. If she knew, she ignored it. Instead, she tossed a cooked sparrow wing to Karin and Mizuki, before throwing him one. He caught it, nodding in thanks when the others looked back at him. The translator turned his nose up at the offer. Nakidori didn’t seem offended, instead eating the wing herself. Kakashi couldn’t suppress a small chuckle as the translator’s shoulders drooped.

 _‘Maybe he’ll take her up on that the next time.’_ When they had finished the wings, they tossed the bones into the bushes, leaving them for some animal to pick up. Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets, suppressing the urge to bring out his book and start reading it. _‘I have to keep an eye on her.’_

During his watch, a crow had come by, carrying a message from the Hokage. It told him to keep an especially close eye on Nakidori. Now that she was out in the open and traveling with a group of Konohagakure ninja, the truth behind her identity would be revealed. If only a little more than before.

 _‘I don’t like this. She obviously doesn’t want to go to The Land of Earth, but no one knows why. Not only that, but her ability to master Jutsu is frightening. If she actually tried to work on her Genjutsu and Ninjutsu… well, I don’t_ want _to think about the possibilities. I was on the receiving end of one of her unique Jutsus after all.’_ Kakashi stole another glance at Nakidori. She was walking with her head back, eyes closed, hands in pockets; the perfect example of someone without a care in the world.

_‘Who are you really, Nakidori Higurashi? Why were you that wounded? Why were you so close to Konohagakure? What is your purpose for being here?’_

“Guys? We got company.” Mizuki froze, pulling out three kunai. Kakashi looked over the purple-haired teen’s shoulder to see three ninjas standing in front of them. Nakidori shifted her stance slightly, while Karin pulled out two kunai, one in each hand. The translator hid behind Mizuki while Kakashi addressed the ninja.

“Hello there! Who are you, if you don’t mind my asking.”

“Who we are is none of your business. We’re here for him.” The leader pointed at the translator. “We are to escort him to the Land of Earth.”

Karin narrowed her eyes. “And what makes you think we’ll just hand him over?!”

“Wait!” The translator stepped out from behind Mizuki. “Shino? Is that you?”

The leader pulled off his mask, revealing a young man in his mid-twenties with bright blue eyes and dark hair. “Hello sire.”

“ _Sire!?”_ Mizuki and Karin whirled on the man. “You told us you were a translator!!”

“We apologize for the false information, but it was necessary.” One of the other ninja stepped forward, taking off his mask. He appeared to be the same age as Shino, and he had dark eyes and bright blue hair.

Kakashi hummed. “We don’t appreciate being lied to.”

“Nor should you.” The second ninja bowed. “My name is Tomoe. You are escorting my father, the leader of our village. We are small, and do not have as much prestige as Konohagakure. Nevertheless, we have very plentiful rice fields.”

“Recently, we have been receiving threats on our leader’s life.” Shino stepped forward. “We knew that we didn’t have the ability to protect him to the greatest extent, no matter how hard we trained. Since he was already in the Land of Fire, we put in a request that a ninja team escort him back under the pretense they were escorting a translator.” His light blue eyes swept over the group. “Though… I had not expected Konohagakure to assign children to the job.”

Mizuki bristled. “We are far from children.” Shino scoffed, his eyes holding disdain. Before any more could be said, Kakashi cut in.

“Nevertheless, no matter how good your excuse, the fact of the matter remains that you still lied to us. Not only that, but you put our younger members in danger. _That_ is unforgivable.”

Shino and Tomoe bowed. “We deeply apologize. If you’d like, we can make it up to you by giving you some of our rice seeds.” Both took out packets. Nodding at Nakidori, Kakashi gave her permission to step forward. She did, taking both of them from the men. Tomoe blushed lightly, averting his eyes. Nakidori pretended to not notice.

“Thank you.” Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets. “Well, if you’ve come all this way, I can only assume that you wish to take over the job?”

“That is correct.”

“Well… we’ve already been paid.” Kakashi tossed up one of the packets. “Job’s yours.”

“Hah!?!” Karin whirled on Kakashi, but he waved her off.

“See you around. Come on guys. Our job’s over.” Nakidori shut Karin’s mouth, yanking on her shirt to pull her after the taller girl. Mizuki regarded the men for a few more moments before following after his team.

“Hatake-sensei… are you sure it’s a good idea to just leave him with them?” Kakashi shrugged.

“No… under normal circumstances I wouldn’t. However, the Hokage told me that the translator wasn’t who he said he was, and we’d meet a team halfway that would take over. So… I don’t see a problem.” Karin pouted.

“Aw man! And here I thought we’d get to see some action!”

Kakashi glanced back at her. “Never wish for trouble, Karin. No matter what you do.”

She nodded sheepishly. “Hai, sensei.”

“Besides! Now we’ll have an opportunity to visit that hot spring Nakidori found.” The auburnette winced, looking away.

“That was a hot spring!?!” Karin glared at her friend. “Why didn’t you tell us!?”

“We were on a mission?” she suggested.

The bluette frowned, crossing her arms. “Fine then.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Well, let’s go then. We wouldn’t want them to close.”

“Right!” Karin and Mizuki picked up their pace, running ahead of Kakashi and Nakidori.

Kakashi looked behind him, narrowing his eyes. “Are you sure those men could be trusted?”

Nakidori nodded. “Absolutely.”

“You’re reckless.”

“And you’re not?” 

“Don’t get snippy with me.” Kakashi growled, plonking a hand on her head.

“Was just asking a question.” Nakidori smacked his hand off of her head, flashing a cheeky smile at him. “Besides, you can’t exactly deny it. You _did_ teach a Jōnin level technique to a Genin.” Kakashi sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets again.

“Can’t argue with that.”

天使の歌

“Aaahh….” Karin sighed as she sunk into the water. “This is _so_ nice.” The sound of a door sliding closed prompted her to open one of her pink eyes. “Naki-chan! So you decided to join me after all!” A figure was walking through the steam towards her.

“You make it sound as if I’m antisocial.” Nakidori slid a leg into the water. Karin pouted as the auburnette waited till she was almost entirely submerged before tossing aside the towel.

“You know you don’t have to cover up here. This is a women’s only hot spring. The men are over there.” Karin gestured with her thumb to the bamboo wall that separated the two springs. Nakidori shrugged, letting her pigtails down. Her auburn hair floated over the water before sinking below as it became waterlogged. “How heavy does your hair get?”

“Very, and I know.” Karin pouted again when she realized Nakidori was still wearing her forehead protector over her eye. “What?”

“You’re still hiding it.” Nakidori lifted an eyebrow. “Your eye. You’re hiding it.”

“So?”

“I want to see it.”

“Why?”

“Cause you always hide it and I want to know why.” Nakidori chuckled, lifting her arms to drape them on the back of the hot spring.

“That so?”

“Yeah.” Karin clasped her hands underneath her chin, widening her eyes to the greatest extent they’ll go. “Please?”

“No.” Karin added a pouting lip.

“Please~?”

“No.”

 _‘Alright. No more holding back.’_ Karin started to cry, completing the pout. _‘This’ll get her.’_

“No it won’t.” Karin froze. Nakidori laughed softly. “Karin, not even Kakashi knows what I hide under here.” She tapped the forehead protector over where her right eye would be. “What makes  you think I’ll tell you?”

“Wow.” Karin let her hands drop, her expression one of awe. “Not even Mizuki was able to resist my pout.” Nakidori shrugged.

“Guess there’s a first time for everything.” Karin nodded.

“I’m still going to see what’s under that mask of yours.” Nakidori laughed, her visible eye glinting at the prospect of a challenge.

“Tell you what: if you make Jōnin before I do, I’ll show you what’s under this mask. Deal?” Karin nodded vigorously.

“Deal!”

天使の歌

“Sounds like they’re getting along well.” Mizuki chuckled to himself as he heard Karin.

“Sounds like it.” Kakashi agreed. Like Nakidori, evidently, he had kept his mask on, tying a handkerchief around his lower face. Mizuki had taken his off, letting the steam soak into his skin.

“I take it you’re not going to take yours off either.” Kakashi chuckled.

“What do you think?”

“That you’re hiding a scarred face.” Kakashi shrugged, lifting his arms to rest them on the stone behind him.

“Now that’s just rude.”

“You asked.”

“True.” Kakashi cracked open his eye, looking the young teen over. “Mizuki…”

“Yeah?”

“Your last name is Seika, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Mizuki said again, looking over at Kakashi. “Why do you ask?”

“You remember my telling you that my last name is Hatake, right?” Mizuki nodded, his interest immediately peeked.

“Do you know something about my family?” he asked softly. To his surprise and elation, Kakashi nodded.

“The Seikas were an ally of my family, the Hatakes. We were actually cousins by marriage.” Mizuki’s eyes widened.

“So… you and I are related?” Kakashi shrugged.

“It’s possible. The Seikas vanished when I was a kid.” _‘Right after my father died.’_ Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “How old are you, Mizuki?”

“I’ll be fifteen next month.” Kakashi nodded.

“In that case… you might be related to me after all.” Mizuki’s eyes widened. He sat forward.

“Tell me about my family, Kakashi. Please.”

“What do you want to know?”


	5. 第四章

Nakidori sighed as she closed the door to the bathroom, sinking against it. It had been a _long_ day. Between Karin constantly playing around, Mizuki absolutely frazzled, and Kakashi being called to the Hokage’s office for an impromptu meeting, it had been up to Nakidori to keep tabs on her teammates. It was _not_ an easy task.

“Unbelievable. _How_ does she have that much energy?” Pushing off the door, Nakidori walked the few steps it was to the mirror, looking herself over. Her shirt was ruined, thanks to some punks kids throwing rice at her in an effort to get her riled up. She had ignored them, but only after sending a Shadow Clone to deal with them. After stopping in at a ramen shop, she bought one bowl to eat and two to go.

“Kakashi will be hungry when he gets back.” Looking herself over, Nakidori shook her head. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe I _do_ need to take a night and just let myself have fun. I _am_  fourteen. I won’t be young forever.” Making up her mind, she set about cleaning herself up, stripping down and hopping into the shower.

 _‘Besides, the Sakura Blossom Festival is tomorrow night. If I know Karin, she’ll drag me to it whether I’m dressed for it or not.’_ As she massaged soap into her scalp, Nakidori froze. _‘I don’t have a kimono… and Karin knows that._

_‘I’m screwed.’_

天使の歌

“Well that was a waste of time.” Kakashi scratched his head as he entered the house. “Nakidori! I’m home!” _‘It sounds like I’m calling to my wife. Geez.’_

Silence reached his ears.

“Nakidori?” Quietly shutting the door, Kakashi lifted a hand to his forehead protector while pulling out a kunai. _‘Odd. The lights are on…’_ He peeked around the corner. _‘And there’s fresh food on the table. So where is she?’_ Walking down the hall, he opened the door to her room.

She wasn’t in there. After searching the whole house and not finding any signs of a struggle, there was only one place left to check. Kakashi paused outside his bedroom door, his hand hovering just above the doorknob.

 _‘She wouldn’t be in here… would she?’_ Opening the door, Kakashi felt his body sink in relief. _‘Wow. Of course she’s in the last place I would think to check.’_

Nakidori was passed out on his bed, dressed in a loose T-shirt and shorts. Kakashi noticed the shirt was one of his old ones. Putting his kunai back into its holder, he walked over to his bedside, leaning down to look at the sleeping girl’s face. Her breathing was light, her face relaxed.

 _‘She’s actually asleep.’_ His eye softened slightly. _‘You know… she looks pretty cute when she’s asleep like this.’_ He sat down softly, brushing her hair out of her face. _‘She looks so young… so innocent.’_ Without her guarded eye and forehead protector hiding half of her face, Nakidori did indeed look younger. The rush of affection in his heart surprised Kakashi.

 _‘Why am I getting this close to her? I could lose her any day. Especially now that we are taking higher risk missions, and the Chūnin exams are coming up.’_ Shaking his head, Kakashi stood. “Well, better eat that ramen before it gets cold.” Walking back to the kitchen, he noticed an envelope next to it. Sitting down, he opened the letter, reading as he began to eat.  


_If you’re wondering why I didn’t fix any food today, it’s because I was dragged all over Konohagakure today._ Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle at that. _Karin was frantic about something, and had to go into every shop in the entire village. Mizuki was beyond annoyed._

“Which translates to you were irritated.” Kakashi noted softly.  


_In any case, I realized when I got back that the Sakura Blossom Festival is tomorrow, and she was looking for the best places to buy kimonos. Karin was probably dropping off measurements at each of them._

“That’s right. I totally forgot.”  


_She’s probably going to drag me off again early tomorrow, which is why I’m going to sleep on your bed tonight. I don’t feel like waking up to cricks in my back from sleeping on a futon. Especially after today. In any case I bought the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen. Hope you like it. I made sure to get extra barbeque pork.  
_

_Nakidori.  
_

_P.S. I have no idea how you can like that stuff. XP_

Kakashi chuckled to himself, tucking the letter back into the envelope. Finishing the ramen, he cleaned up the table, washing the dishes. Once he was done with that, he took a shower before dressing in a fitted tank-top and gray Capri shorts. He pulled a fresh mask on, running a hand through his gray hair as he entered his bedroom.

Nakidori was still asleep, though she had turned onto her left side now. Her auburn hair was strewn across the bed, one hand next to her face while the other limply rested on her bent elbow. Her legs were crossed over each other, her spine relaxed and slightly curved. Kakashi could only stare as the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating her peaceful face.  
Shaking himself, he silently walked over to his bed, slipping his arms underneath her shoulders and knees. She moaned in her sleep, momentarily making him freeze. When she didn’t wake, Kakashi gently set her on the far side of the bed, breathing a sigh of relief when she simply turned onto her left side again. His eyes widened slightly at the sight.

She didn’t have a scar over her right eye.

天使の歌

A pounding on the door woke Kakashi from his slumber. Ignoring the fact that he had wrapped his arms around Nakidori, drawing her back to his chest, his nose buried in the crook of her neck, he got up, grabbing his forehead protector. As soon as he finished tying it, he opened the door. To his surprise, Karin stood there, fully dressed.

“Hi Hatake-sensei! Sorry. Did I wake you?” Kakashi shook his head.

“It’s alright. What is it, Karin?”

“I was wondering if Nakidori was up. I want to take her shopping for tonight.” Kakashi made a small noise of remembrance.

“The Sakura Blossom Festival is tonight, isn’t it?” Karin nodded animatedly. “She’s still sleeping, but I can wake her if you want.”

“If that wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Karin rocked back and forth on her feet. “I don’t know her measurements, so we’re going to need an early start if we want our kimonos ready in time.” Kakashi nodded.

“I see. Give me a moment to wake her.” Just as he was about to close the door, he turned back around. “If you didn’t have any plans… I was wondering if you wanted to go tonight as a team.” Karin’s pink eyes glowed with excitement.

“That sounds like an awesome idea!! I’ll be waiting at the steps!” Just as she started to run away, she came back. “Oh! Um, Mizuki doesn’t have an outfit either, and he didn’t want to shop yesterday, so…”

“I’ll take him. Don’t worry. I could use a new one anyways.” Karin immediately brightened.

“Okay! Thanks Hatake-sensei!” With that, she was off. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he shut the door.

“If that’s what she had to deal with yesterday, it’s little wonder she’s so tired.”

“Who are you talking about?” a sleepy voice asked. Kakashi turned around to see Nakidori standing there, rubbing an eye. Her right eye, to be specific.

“You. Karin stopped by. She wants you to go shopping with her.”

“When?”

“As soon as you’re ready.” Nakidori nodded, stretching her arms above her head as she made her way to her room.

“You better get dressed too.”

“Already on it.”

天使の歌

“Naki-chan! Hatake-sensei!” Mizuki looked up at Karin’s excited voice. Nakidori and Kakashi were descending the steps, both looking like they just rolled out of bed.

 _‘They probably did, knowing them. But what’s with that longer shirt Nakidori is wearing? I didn’t think she owned one. And where is her jacket and scarf?’_ Karin didn’t seem to notice Nakidori’s change of attire. As soon as they were close enough, she attached herself to Nakidori’s arm.

“We’re off! See you guys later!” Ignoring the older girl’s protests, Karin began dragging the auburnette away, babbling on about kimonos and patterns and stuff.

“Meet back here before you head off to the festival!” Kakashi yelled after them. Mizuki couldn’t tell if Nakidori waved or was trying to catch her balance. In any case, he knew she heard and would remind Karin. “Well?” The purple-haired teen glanced at Kakashi. “Shall we go?”

“Sure.” They too left, though at a much more leisurely pace. “Think she’ll be alright?”

“Who? Nakidori or Karin?” Mizuki chuckled softly.

“Both, actually.” Kakashi laughed lightly.

“Nakidori will deal with it. I wouldn’t be surprised if Karin has a few bruises when we meet back up again, though.” Mizuki snorted, pulling his mask higher up the bridge of his nose. “Well, we better get to it if we don’t want the women yelling at us.”

“Right.”

天使の歌

“Next.” Nakidori stepped up onto the stool, letting the dressmaker take a look at her. “Sweetie, could you take off your shirt?”

“I’d rather not.” The elder woman frowned slightly. Turning to Karin, she handed her a slip of paper.

“Why don’t you take your measurements to the seamstress and have her help you pick out some fabrics you like?”

“Okay!” Karin bounced up. “I’ll see you out there, okay Naki-chan?” Nakidori nodded, watching the younger girl skip out of the fitting room. The woman turned back to Nakidori.

“Now… could you please take your shirt off? I won’t be able to get an accurate measurement otherwise.” Nakidori glared down at the woman.

“I said I’d rather not.”

“You don’t need to be ashamed of your body, honey. Most girls starve themselves to have what you do.” Nakidori looked way, sticking her hands in her pockets.

“That’s… not, why.” The woman’s eyes softened.

“I see. Scars?” Nakidori nodded stiffly. “I’ve seen scars before, honey.”

“Not like these.” Sighing, the woman stepped in front of Nakidori, looking up into her eyes.

“I promise not to stare.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

“What if I take your measurements from the front?” Nakidori stiffened slightly, thinking it over. With a sigh, she pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it at her feet. The woman blinked, attempting to keep her promise to not stare. Taking one hand, she reached underneath Nakidori’s armpits, wrapping the measuring tape around the fullest part of her bust. Nakidori was wearing bandages around her breasts, but they didn’t hide the fact that she was well-developed for her age.

“Alright.” Finishing her measurements, the woman pulled out a new piece of paper while Nakidori put her shirt back on. “90 cm bust, 75 cm waist, 89 cm hips, and a 138.4 cm hemline.” The dressmaker turned around, a soft smile on her face. “You have a lovely figure, Miss Naki.”

“It’s Nakidori. And thanks.” Nakidori took the paper. The woman bowed to her.

“Please come again.” Nakidori nodded, walking out of the fitting room. Karin was waiting for her, an armful of fabrics hanging off of each arm.

“You think you have enough?”

“I couldn’t choose!” Karin whined. “Could you help?” Nakidori took one glance at the towering pile of fabric.

“I don’t like any of them.” Ignoring Karin’s complaining, Nakidori handed her slip to the woman. She noticed the girl’s eyes widened momentarily before she motioned for Nakidori to follow her. _‘Are my sizes really that unbelievable?’_ As the seamstress rifled through her fabrics, Nakidori looked down at her body. _‘I mean, yeah I’m bigger than most, but that’s just because of genetics, right? It’s not like I have any power over my size.’_

“Here you are.” Nakidori looked up to see the woman had laid out several different fabrics. “I thought these would look best with your skin tone.” Nakidori nodded, looking over all of them. She grunted as a weight landed on her back.

“What’d you pick?” Karin looked at the first two options and immediately wrinkled her nose. “Ew! No way.” Jumping off Nakidori, the bluette handed the first two options back to the woman before holding the third up against Nakidori’s body.

“Hmm… maybe.” Realizing she had no choice in the matter, Nakidori stood still as Karin held each fabric up against her body. It took about thirty minutes, but the bluette was finally content with the two options she had narrowed it down to. “Alright! We’ll have all four.” Nakidori’s eyes widened.

“Karin! We can’t afford that!” Karin laughed.

“I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?” Nakidori just crossed her arms. “The head dressmaker is my aunt. She owns this shop, and she agreed to sew our kimonos for us for free!” Nakidori’s shoulders drooped.

 _‘Of course.’_ She started getting dragged off again.

“Well! Onto the next thing: sandals!”

Nakidori could only sigh. _'_ _This is going to be a_ long _day.’_

天使の歌

“They’re late.” Mizuki leaned against the railing, fiddling with his yukata. It was a dark purple with black petals strewn across it in random patterns, accenting his amethyst hair and onyx eyes. A patterned black obi was wrapped around his waist. On his feet were flat zori sandals.

“Relax. We’re just early.” He looked up at Kakashi, who was standing next to him. Kakashi wore a dark red yukata with a gray obi band keeping it together. On his feet were black obi sandals. He still wore his mask and forehead protector, as did Mizuki. “Ah, here they are.”

“Sorry we’re late! Nakidori wouldn’t sit still for the makeup.” Mizuki blinked a couple times, trying to see if his eyes deceived him.

“More like you couldn’t hold still for the hairdresser.” Kakashi rubbed his left eye, trying to clear his vision. “What? You really don’t recognize us?”

“K-Karin? Nakidori?” The bluette giggled, hiding her painted lips behind her pink and red fan.

“Hi boys.” She winked, earning an elbow to the side from Nakidori.

“Knock it off.” Mizuki couldn’t speak at all. Karin was dressed in a light pink kimono with a white collar. Over that she wore a yellow haiori which faded into dark purple at the base of the hems. Flowers decorated the purple, with a few on the left side of the haiori. A dark green obi band decorated with flowers held the ensemble together. Her hair was held up in two pigtails with a fringe hiding her face and two longer strands on either side. The pigtail on the right side of her head had a flowered pendant stuck in the base.

Nakidori wore a light red kimono with a flowered collar. Over that she wore a purple haiori which faded into light pink at the edges. Butterflies decorated her haiori, one on the right shoulder. A dark purple obi band decorated with elaborate circles was wrapped around her waist. Her fan was white with a sakura branch and a few petals painted on. Her auburn hair had been styled into an updo, with all of her bangs hiding her right eye with a fair amount of her hair tossed over her right shoulder. A butterfly pin was stuck in the updo on the left side.

Both girls had gotten their faces painted, finishing the look. Karin had yellow painted all around her eyes, with dark green painted over that. Three pink swirls trailed from each eye, curling in on themselves at the end. Her lips were a dark cherry red. Nakidori, on the other hand, had black painted all around her eyes, with a darker shade winging out, mimicking cat eyes. White swirls decorated each cheek, while a light pink accented her lips. Both wore their forehead protectors around their necks as necklaces.

Needless to say, they looked very different from normal.

“Wow.” Nakidori looked up at Kakashi. “I never thought you’d actually let someone do your makeup.” She rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Kakashi nodded, taking the lead.

Nakidori couldn’t contain a small sigh of wonder at the sights. Konohagakure had really gone all out for the Sakura Festival. The streets were lit with lanterns, the shops were full, kids were running around without a care in the world… it was beautiful. She smiled softly as a few kids ran by, laughing.

“Enjoying yourself?” The auburnette glanced back at Karin.

“It’s beautiful. I didn’t know people could be so lively.” Karin nodded.

“This is your first, isn’t it?” Nakidori nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Well!” Karin attached herself to Nakidori’s arm. “Let’s make it your best! Come on guys!” Grabbing Mizuki’s hand, she hauled her teammates down the road, ignoring their protests. Kakashi laughed, walking after them.

“I remember when I used to be like that.” He looked up. Stars shone softly, overshadowed by the lanterns’ light. “Back then…”

“Talking to yourself?” Kakashi turned around to see an old man following him.

“Hello Lord Hokage.”

“Hello Kakashi.” Sarutobi glanced around. “Where’s your team?” Kakashi jabbed a thumb in the direction Karin had dragged the others off to.

“They got captured by their own teammate.” Sarutobi laughed.

“Well, mind if I join you while you catch up to them?”

“Not at all.” The two walked together, keeping their voices low.

“Did you find anything out?”

“Unfortunately not much. She intercepted a team from the village our incognito lord was from.” Sarutobi nodded, humming to himself.

“I take it you improvised.”

“Yeah.” Kakashi sighed. “Whoever she is, she’s not going to let anything slip on purpose.” Sarutobi chuckled.

“Well, maybe she’ll tell us something tonight, hm?” Both looked up at the sound of Karin squealing. They made it in time to see Nakidori hand her a prize. “What are you kids doing?” All three whirled, Mizuki and Karin bowing at the waist. Nakidori bowed her head.

“Hokage–sama!” He chuckled, motioning for them to rise. It took him a moment to recognize Karin and Nakidori, on account of the face paint.

“There’s no need for that.” Directing his gaze to the stand, he realized it was a game. “I see. You won, did you?” Nakidori nodded, folding her hands in front of her.

“Yeah.”

“She won this!” Karin held up a plush toy that looked like a panda.

“Well done Nakidori.” Sarutobi glanced at Kakashi. “If your sensei doesn’t mind, would it be alright if I borrowed you for a while? I could use the company.” Nakidori glanced at Kakashi, who nodded.

“Very well.” Poking Karin’s cheek as she passed, Nakidori fell into step next to the Hokage. He led her through the streets, leisurely strolling past the people. He too was still wearing his Hokage regalia, yet no one paid him more than a passing glance.

“It is common occurrence for me to visit the Festival.” Nakidori glanced up at the man. “In case you were wondering.”

“I was curious.” She admitted. “But why me?” Sarutobi shrugged.

“Is it wrong for an old man to want the company of a younger companion?”

“Not… necessarily.” Nakidori trailed off. Sarutobi glanced at her as they rounded the corner, making their way towards his spot to watch the fireworks.

“I am pleased to see you are speaking more. I take it as a sign you are beginning to be more comfortable here?” Nakidori nodded.

“I am. Konohagakure is… interesting.”

“How so?”

“The life it possesses is a bit overwhelming.” Sarutobi nodded.

“Nakidori.” The auburnette glanced at him. “I’m sure you’ve realized that I have another reason for asking you to walk with me.” She nodded.

“You want to learn more about me.” Sarutobi nodded.

“It is not often someone who received your injuries survives, let alone is capable of being back to full capabilities within a few months.” Nakidori narrowed her eye slightly. “I want to know how.”

“I just heal.” Sarutobi lifted an eyebrow. “I have ever since I was a child.” Nakidori smirked. “You were expecting an answer like “I have a tailed beast sealed inside me”, weren’t you?”

“It had crossed my mind, yes.” Nakidori shook her head.

“Lord Hokage, haven’t you ever thought that maybe I haven’t told anyone about my past because I don’t want to?” She narrowed her eye at him. “It is not something I like talking about.” Sarutobi nodded.

“I understand. Just know that we are your family now. If you ever need help, or if you ever need someone to talk to, we will be here.” He smiled softly. “I know Kakashi will be.” Nakidori nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Now go have fun. Tonight is a night of celebration.” Nakidori bowed her head, turning around to vanish in the crowd. Sarutobi sighed, continuing on his way to his spot. _‘That child… she reminds me too much of him.’_

天使の歌

 _‘Where did he get off to?’_ Nakidori wove her way through the crowd, looking for someone. _‘Ah! There he is.’_ Coming around a corner, she took the long way around a shop, coming up the back way into the alley.

“You know…” The child whirled around, his eyes widening. “Hiding in the shadows of a building isn’t the smartest idea if you want to be found.” He scoffed, looking down.

“What if I don’t want to be found?” Nakidori crouched in front of the kid.

“Running away?” He shook his head ‘no’. “Playing hide-and-seek?” Another shake of the head. “Snuck out?” Another shake. Nakidori frowned.

“So what is it?”

“I…” The kid looked away. “I don’t have to tell you.” He lifted his eyes to glare at her, but they widened when they saw the band wrapped around her neck. “You’re a ninja?” She nodded.

“I am.” She looked him over. “You’re still in the Academy, aren’t you?” He looked down, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Unfortunately.” Nakidori narrowed her eyes.

 _‘This kid…’_ She looked over his stance. _‘I wonder… is he the one I’ve heard so much about?’_ “Well, you’re not going to be able to see the fireworks from here.” Standing, she held a hand out to him. He glanced at her.

“What if I don’t want to see them?”

“If you didn’t, why would you be here?” He opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it.

“I’ll find my own way. You’re here with a group, aren’t you? I saw them earlier.”

“I know.” Nakidori stuck her hand on her hip. “That’s when I saw you too.” After a moment, she sighed, crouching to his level again. “Look kid. I’m trying to be nice here. My sensei has a reserved spot to watch the fireworks from. I’m offering to let you sit with us.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now…” She held her hand out again. “Want to go?” After a moment, he slid his hand into hers. “There we are. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He looked down, not meeting her eyes. She gently pulled him out into the street. Almost immediately he hid behind her, not letting anyone see his face. He was wearing a dark blue yukata, his hair styled up. Nakidori smiled softly.

“So…” she glanced at him. “Are you going to tell me your name, or are you content with me calling you ‘kid’?” He glared at her, before looking down.

“Sasuke.” He muttered. Nakidori smiled, ruffling his hair for a moment before taking his hand again.

“I’m Nakidori. It’s a pleasure, Sasuke.” He nodded, not looking at her.

“Naki-chan!” Both looked up to see Karin waving at her. “It’s about time! Oh! Who’s this?” Karin bent down, resting her hands on her knees. “Aren’t you adorable?”

“This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my friend, Karin.” He nodded at her, earning a squeal from the bluette.

“Hi Sasuke. This is Mizuki, and our sensei, Kakashi Hatake.” Kakashi turned around, his visible eye widening briefly. Nakidori flashed him a look, making him wipe the expression from his face.  
“He wanted to see the fireworks, but couldn’t find a good spot. I told him he could sit with us.” Kakashi nodded, closing his eye as he smiled.

“Of course.” Nakidori and Karin sat down, Sasuke sitting in front of Nakidori. Mizuki bowed his head to the child, Sasuke repeating the action. “Just in time, Nakidori.”

“Oh shut up. Like you have room to talk.” Sasuke looked up at Nakidori, tilting his head back.

“Why are you talking to him like that?” Nakidori shrugged.

“Cause I can.” A boom cut off Sasuke. Fireworks exploded in the sky, flash powder decorating the midnight blue.

Halfway through, Nakidori noticed Sasuke shivering slightly. Without saying a word, she lifted the child into her lap, ignoring his soft protests. After a moment, Sasuke relaxed, resting his head on her chest. Nakidori smiled, petting his head, smoothing down his hair. In no time at all, Sasuke had fallen asleep on Nakidori, his mouth open slightly as he slept. The auburnette’s eyes softened, pulling him closer.

Karin noticed, leaning towards Kakashi. “She’d make a great mother.” Kakashi looked over Karin’s head to see Nakidori cradling a sleeping Sasuke to her chest. His gaze softened at the sight.

He nodded slightly. “Yeah. She would.” He sighed to himself, looking up at the sky. _‘If she lives long enough to be a mother.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! The picture is Karin and Nakidori.
> 
> Also, Nakidori's measurements are equivalent to a 34C cup. In case you were wondering.


	6. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to learn a little more about Nakidori this time around. It's disturbing and depressing, so if you don't like that then I suggest you don't read it. (There's a reason I have the tags on this story that I do.)

_'Where is he?'_ Brown eyes surveyed the ground, searching for their target. _'There!'_ A flick of a wrist sent three shuriken hurtling towards the young man.

He effortlessly flipped out of the way, sending five shuriken back in retaliation. By the time they had hit the trunk, his attacker had abdicated the position, hiding elsewhere. Landing in a perfect crouch, he surveyed the surroundings, his normally onyx eyes overtaken by swirling red.

She had no time to dodge when a clone appeared behind her, tackling her to the ground. The young woman grunted, taking out a kunai to stab the clone in the neck. It disappeared into a bunch of birds, leaving her in free fall. Channeling chakra to her feet, she slid down the trunk, glaring at the young man. "I hate you."

He chuckled softly, the haunting red disappearing from his eyes. "No you don't. You're just jealous I'm capable of controlling a Kekkei Genkai."

The auburnette rolled her eyes, a frustrated huff blowing her bangs temporarily out of her right. "Don't remind me." She walked down the trunk, brushing off her legs. "You're just lucky my dad isn't here. He'd love to get his hands on those."

The young man frowned. "He's still targeting us?" She sighed, crossing her arms under her chest. Even though they were still young, she was already developing into a beautiful woman, and he a fine man. In any other world, they probably would have already started a family, maybe even with each other.

Unfortunately, fate had decided to deal them a terrible hand.

"You, specifically." The young man frowned, glaring at his feet. They stood in silence for a while, letting their bodies calm down while enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't often they were able to meet like this.

"You remember my brother, right?"

The young woman nodded, a tender smile appearing on her normally indifferent face. "Yes. He's growing into a fine young ninja, from the little I've seen. You must be very proud."

He nodded. "I am." He took a deep breath, lifting his head to lock gazes with her. "Which is why I would like to ask you to do something for me."

The young woman tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Should something happen to me, will you promise to look after him in my stead?"

Her brown eyes widened. "What are you saying? You're talking as if-."

"Please." He cut her off. "You and I both know what kind of world we live in. We both know what, and who, lies in wait outside these borders." His onyx eyes searched her brown ones. "Even though you are his daughter, you are the only one I trust to take care of him."

"I…" she regarded him for a moment. Sighing, she placed a hand on her hip. "You're either the stupidest ninja I've ever met, or the craziest. Entrusting me with the life of someone so precious to you." He smiled softly. Walking forward, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. She returned the embrace, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you."

天使の歌

Nakidori woke with a gasp. Looking around, she relaxed when the sight of her room registered. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her hair, growling in displeasure when she met a snarl. The young kunoichi sighed, standing to walk to her bathroom. As she took a shower, her mind cleared. She always found it ironic that when her eyes couldn't see much, her brain cleared. Momentarily at least, but she welcomed the respite. It was nice, not having to remember her past for once.

 _'Unless I dream about it.'_ Nakidori gritted her teeth, turning the water off. Her hair almost immediately started drying as she put on her clothes, making sure to avoid the still sensitive scars on her body. She didn't doubt they would be sensitive for a couple years, if not for the rest of her life, considering how deeply she had been cut.  _'Why of all days do I have to dream about him? Couldn't I have a peaceful night for once?'_ Grabbing her headband, she tied it around her right eye as usual, checking over her appearance once more before exiting the bathroom.

As she fixed herself breakfast, the sun started to rise over the mountain. She sighed softly, placing two poached eggs, three slices of bacon, and a piece of toast on a plate for Kakashi. Quickly scribbling a note, she left it by his plate before grabbing her egg-and-bacon sandwich and leaving through the window. Ordinarily, she would have used the door, but she was on a tight schedule of she wanted to be at the falls by sunup.

Besides, Kakashi could wash his own dishes for once.

天使の歌

Kakashi stretched as he sat up, groaning in pleasure as his joints popped. Today was an exciting day for the team: they'd all be given their first solo mission as Genin. He would be overseeing them from the shadows, but it would be entirely on their shoulders whether or not they passed. If they did, he'd recommend all of them to the Chūnin exams. If not, he wouldn't even bring the subject up.

Scratching his head as he walked out of his room, he smiled softly when the scent of eggs and toast reached his nose. Turning the corner, he fully expected to see Nakidori standing over the stove cooking. Naturally, he was surprised when she wasn't. A note was resting next to his plate.  


_ Had something to take care of, so I left early. Hopefully your food will still be warm by the time you wake up. If not, throw it on the stove for one minute.  
_

_ Nakidori _

"I wonder what she had to take care of. Oh well." Shrugging, Kakashi made sure the newspaper was covering his face before biting into his breakfast.

天使の歌

"Hi guys!"

Mizuki and Karin whirled, glaring at their teacher. "Ssshh!!" Both hissed, earning a surprised blink from Kakashi.

He crouched down in front of them. "What's going on?" Karin pointed through the bushes they were hiding behind. Peeking over her shoulder, Kakashi crawled forward so he could have a better view. His right eye widened when he registered the sight before him.

Nakidori was playing in the water with Sasuke Uchiha. She still wore her jacket and forehead protector over her eye, but she didn't seem to mind the fact that it was soaked through. Her hair was darker than usual, which meant she had been in the water for a while. As for Sasuke, he was throwing water at her, trying to get her even more wet.

What was most surprising was the fact that both were smiling and laughing.

"Isn't that the Uchiha kid?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. Everyone said he only comes out of the compound for the Academy, but I never thought I'd seem him playing in the water."

Karin hummed softly. "He looks so happy." Her pink eyes softened. "I'm glad he found someone to play with. A kid that young shouldn't be so serious all the time."  
"Yeah..." Kakashi tapped both of their shoulders, gesturing with his pointer fingers for them to follow him. He quickly left the scene, Mizuki and Karin close behind. "We never saw anything, alright?"

"Why not?"

Kakashi sighed. "Knowing Nakidori, she likely doesn't want anyone knowing she's taken a liking to the only Uchiha survivor."

Mizuki narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?"

Kakashi shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "A lot of people don't like Nakidori. There are a lot of rumors circulating her, namely that she's a spy for a rival ninja village."

"That's impossible!" Karin gasped.

"You yourself asked her about one of them, don't forget." 

"I was curious."Karin huffed.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "In any case, she's not popular with a lot of the higher ups. If word was to get out that she's been hanging around Sasuke, it'd cause a heck of a lot of trouble."

"It's not like she's that Uzamaki kid." Mizuki growled. "I don't see why people don't trust her... but fine. I'll keep my mouth shut."

Karin nodded. "As will I."

"Thank you. Now, I believe it's time for you to go get your mission. Run along now." 

Karin immediately perked up. "Kay~!" She ran off, Mizuki following after bowing to Kakashi.

The gray-haired Jonin watched them, sighing to himself. "They grow up so fast."

天使の歌

Nakidori sighed to herself as she relaxed on the sand, letting the sun dry her off. Beside her, Sasuke braided her hair, his forehead wrinkled with concentration. She smiled to herself. Ordinarily, she wouldn't let anyone touch her hair, let alone braid it. But she made an exception for Sasuke.

"Hey. Onēsan?" Nakidori glanced at Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you asked about my family?" Nakidori shrugged slightly.

"It seems like a painful subject for you." Sasuke swallowed slightly.

"You know what happened, don't you." Nakidori sighed.

"Yes." Sasuke dropped his hands from her hair, staring at them in his lap.

"I don't understand why he did it. I don't understand why he betrayed us. I don't understand why he left me alive." Sasuke's hands clenched into fists. "But I am going to kill him for what he did."

Nakidori stared at Sasuke. The anger and hatred in his voice was clear as day to anyone listening. But she heard underneath all of that. She heard what most didn't.

She heard the voice of a little boy who missed his big brother with all his heart.

"When I was a little girl…" Sasuke looked up at her when she started talking. "My mother was murdered, and my baby brother was cut out of her." Nakidori swallowed. "I wasn't much younger than you when it happened." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Who did it?" Nakidori's breath shook as she inhaled.

"My father." Sasuke gasped. "He was furious at my mother for getting pregnant again. He had only wanted one child. But he hid it so well." Nakidori's visible eye flashed.

"We all thought he would be thrilled when he learned the gender was a boy. We all thought he would protect him just as fiercely as he protected me. We all thought he would continue being the perfect father. But…" her lower lip quivered. Nakidori ducked her head, her hair hiding her face. "When I was older, I got the chance to take my revenge. I had thought of nothing else for ten years. I trained myself to the point of insanity for the sole purpose of taking my father's life. But when I was given the chance…

"I didn't take it." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Why not?! After what he did to your mother! He deserved it!"

"That's what I thought too. But as I held my blade to his neck, I realized that if I went through with this, if I slit his throat…" Nakidori made eye contact with Sasuke. "I would be no better than he was." Sasuke stared at her.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't take revenge for your clan, Sasuke. You are the only one who can avenge them and rebuild your clan bigger and better than it was before. But you have to ask yourself…" Nakidori searched the young boy's eyes. "Is slitting the throat of the only blood family you have left truly the atonement for your slain kin, or is stepping up and being the better person, being the stronger ninja and holding true to your clan's honor instead of destorying it, what they would want instead?" Sasuke looked down at his lap.

"I don't know." He answered softly. Nakidori smiled softly. Lifting a hand, she tilted Sasuke's chin up so he looked at her.

"I don't expect you to ever give me an answer, because when it comes down to it, you are the only one who can search your heart for what you know to be right." She patted his head. "Besides, when you think about it, death is far to generous for people like my father and your brother." Sasuke frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you kill them, then they won't have to deal with the guilt of slaying their family anymore. If you let them live, you force them to carry that around with them for the rest of their lives." Sasuke frowned thoughtfully.

"I hadn't thought of that." Nakidori smirked. Standing, she brushed her clothes off. Sasuke stood as well.

"Sasuke." He looked up at her to see her looking up at the sky. "I cannot vouch for your brother. I do not attempt to understand his reasoning, though I have several theories. But I want you to promise me something." She looked down at the boy, her gaze serious.

"When you confront your brother, with the intent to kill him or not, I want you to promise me that you will make him tell you the truth. Make him confess why he did what he did." Sasuke's eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

He stared at the ground, his thoughts whirling. If he didn't promise, then he would be able to kill Itachi. But if he did, then would he finally learn the truth behind Itachi's actions? Clenching his fists, he made up his mind.

"Yes." He looked up at Nakidori. "I will not promise that I will spare his life, but I promise to make him tell me the truth before I kill him." Nakidori nodded.

"That is all I need." She smiled, offering him a hand. "Come on. I'll make dinner tonight." Sasuke slipped his hand into hers.

"I thought you had a mission?"

"We leave at midnight. That gives me plenty of time to make sure you're well-fed." She poked his side, making him laugh softly. "Have to ensure a growing ninja eats well." He swatted her hand away, playfully glaring.

"You're so mean."

"Only to you."

天使の歌

"Are you ready?" Kakashi watched his students check their things one last time.

"For goodness sakes!" Nakidori sighed. "It's just a mission. You're acting like we're going off to war."

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just looking out for you."

Nakidori rolled her eyes. "Right." She looked over her shoulder at her teammates. "All set?"

"Yep!" Karin grinned, hoisting her backpack up. "Ready and rarrin to go!"

"Ready when you are." Mizuki stated calmly.

Nakidori nodded, turning to Kakashi. "We'll be back in one week."

He nodded. "Good luck!" He waved as they left the village. Only once he couldn't see them did he stop. "Come back." he whispered. "Please."


	7. 第六章

"Ugh!!" Karin threaded her hands through her hair in frustration. "How does Hatake-sensei make creating fire look so easy?!"

"Because he uses jutsu." Karin stared at Nakidori, who hadn't looked up from her scroll.

"What are you writing?"

"Mission log. We have a week ahead of us. I can't afford to potentially forget anything."

Karin sweatdropped nervously "You haven't mentioned I can't create fire, have you?"

"No one expects you to." Karin yelped, turning around to see Mizuki standing behind her. "You possess Water Release. It's only logical that Fire doesn't come naturally to you."

"I know."Karin sighed. "I just wanted to try."

Mizuki patted her head. "I'll show you how to make fire without jutsu."

Karin's eyes glowed. "Thanks Mizuki!"

Nakidori watched in amusement. Despite the fact that she wasn't looking at them directly, she could see exactly what they were doing. "Hey Mizuki." The purple-haired teen looked up. "What Release do you have?"

"Lightning."

"Same as Kakashi, huh?" Mizuki nodded. "Interesting."

"What about you, Naki-chan?"

Nakidori's hand froze. She moved the brush just before it dripped onto the parchment. "I… don't know."

Both Karin and Mizuki stared at her. "What do you mean you don't know?" Karin reiterated.

"I mean I don't know." Nakidori shrugged, cleaning the brush. "Joining the Academy was the first time I ever truly pursued being a ninja, so I don't know what my natural Release is."

"What about your parents?" Mizuki tilted his head in confusion.

Nakidori gritted her teeth. "My mother and baby brother were murdered by my father eleven years ago. I don't care to understand his heritage." Nakidori's voice was clipped with hatred. Karin blanched, covering her mouth with her hands.

Mizuki swallowed uncomfortably. "I…"

"Don't." Nakidori fixed them with a cold glare. "You didn't know, but don't pity me. I don't need it." She stood, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to go find us some food. You keep working on that fire."

"O-okay." Karin watched her leave. Mizuki wrapped an arm around her shoulder, using his free hand to wipe away the tears that fell. "Mizuki?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Come on. Let's do as she said."

"Right."

天使の歌

"Here we are." Karin sighed in awe. "The border of the Land of Wind." Nakidori fished into her pack, pulling out a belt. "What is that for, Naki-chan?"

"My coat." Nakidori threaded the belt in loops along the middle of her jacket, fastening it. The cloak closed in front of her, a gap over her chest. "I'm not overly fond of sand down my shirt." She reached inside her pack again to pull out a cloak. Mizuki and Karin did the same, fastening the cloaks around their bodies. Nakidori let down her hair, swiftly rebraiding it and wrapping the hair around her neck. Mizuki tightened his mask around his face before pulling his hood over his head. Karin flipped her hood up, giggling when it fell lopsided on her face.

"Here." Nakidori tossed a rope to Mizuki. "Tie that around Karin's waist, and then knot it off on yours."

Karin held her arms up as Mizuki wrapped the rope around her. "Why is this necessary?"

Nakidori adjusted her scarf around her head, leaving her eyes uncovered. She pulled down what was covering her mouth, letting her speak to her team. "From my research, Sunagakure is in a canyon in the middle of the Land of Wind. The lands surrounding the village are in a perpetual sandstorm, making it very hard to find and exceedingly easy to to get lost. If we get separated, it will be virtually impossible to retrace our steps, let alone find a missing party member."

Karin and Mizuki nodded solemnly. "We understand."

Nakidori nodded, tucking her bangs inside her scarf. "Once we lose visibility, tug twice on the rope every fifty steps. That means "I'm here". Starting with Mizuki, work your way up to me. Karin, you are in charge or relaying whether or not we are still together."

"How do I let you guys know?"

"You are going to have to count how many paces there are in between tugs. If you get something back, tug twice again and then keep moving. Tug once in front of you if you do not receive a signal from Mizuki after fifty paces. That will tell me to wait "Wait". If either you don't get anything back after each signal, be it one tug or two, stop moving until you do or you're yanked forward. That way you'll know if at least one of us is still with you or if we are separated."

"What if we do if that happens?"

Nakidori tossed both of her teammates a compass. "The entrance to Sunagakure faces north. If you are somehow separated from the group, head north. When you reach the gates, tell them your full name, your village, and your ninja registration number. Any more questions?" Karin and Mizuki shook their heads. Nakidori nodded, pulling her scarf up and over her nose. "Let's go. They're expecting us by sundown."

天使の歌

Nakidori gritted her teeth, pulling her scarf further down over her eyes. Two tugs on the rope around her waist made her sigh in relief. She quickly repeated the process, waiting until she received another set of yanks before carrying on. So far, they hadn't become separated, and the tugging system was working wonderfully.

She narrowed her eyes as something started to appear through the sand. Her heart sunk in relief when she realized it was the gates leading down to Sunagakure. Two figures stood outside it, their faces obstructed by masks and breathing apparatuses. Once Nakidori and her team were close enough, the figures latched onto the auburnette and her team, bringing them inside. The doors closed with a resounding thud. After a few moments, torches were lit, casting light around the room.

"Name and business."

Nakidori coughed, pulling down her scarf so she could speak freely. "Nakidori Higurashi, Genin of Konohagakure."

The figures glanced at each other. "Ninja Registration number?"

"102750."

The figures nodded, looking over her team. "Your team?"

"Yes."

"Follow us." Nakidori smirked at her team, the other two following her wordlessly. The guards led them down a twisting hallway. They must have turned at least fifty corners before they came to another door. "Welcome to Sunagakure. The Kazekage is expecting you."

天使の歌

"Welcome, Miss Nakidori." The auburnette bowed respectfully to the Kazekage, Mizuki and Karin copying her. "I must admit I am surprised you came without your sensei."

"He believed we could handle the mission on our own, sir." Nakidori rose from her bow, unabashedly making and keeping eye contact with the leader of Sunagakure. "I am to understand we are escorting your Genin candidates back to Konohagakure for the upcoming Chūnin exams."

"That is correct." The Kazekage stood. "But first, I am sure you are all tired." He clapped his hands twice. Three Jōnin came in, bowing. "They will escort you to your rooms. I shall introduce you to your fellow candidates tomorrow."

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage." Nakidori bowed again, turning to follow the Jōnin out of the room. Mizuki and Karin followed silently, exchanging a bewildered glance. Only Nakidori noticed.

天使の歌

"Hey Naki-chan?"

The auburnette glanced at Karin. "Yes?"

"Were you asked to participate in the exam?"

Nakidori shook her head, freeing her hair from its braid. Karin's eyes widened when the auburn strands fell to brush along the middle of Nakidori's thighs. "No."

"I wasn't either." Mizuki walked out of the bathroom, drying his amethyst locks with a towel. He was only wearing a pair of pants, much to the embarrassment of Karin. "I wonder why Hatake-sensei didn't ask us."

"Probably because he has decided to see how well we handle a mission without him before promoting us." The childhood friends looked over at Nakidori to see her brushing her hair. "As Chūnin, we will be operating as independent operatives. We won't have a sensei there to ensure we and our teams come back unharmed. That responsibility will rest on our shoulders and our shoulders alone." Nakidori reached into her bag, pulling out an eyepatch.

Faster than Karin could blink, she had traded her headband for the eyepatch, keeping her right eye covered. "So if we successfully complete this mission, he'll enter us into the Chūnin exams?"

Nakidori nodded, braiding her hair from the top of her head down to the ends. "That seems like the most logical reason." She sighed, standing up to face her team. "So let's make that 'if' a 'when', huh?"

Mizuki and Karin nodded. "Right."

天使の歌

"These are the candidates." Nakidori looked over the kids. "Shunsui, Ayame, and Amaya." All three bowed to her. Shunsui was a brunette boy with dark brown eyes. He appeared to be the eldest of the group. Ayame had light pink, almost white, hair with similarly colored eyes. Amaya had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was most likely the youngest.

"A pleasure, Higurashi-san." Shunsui shook her hand.

"When did your sensei wish to leave?"

A burly man with a cloth over his left eye came up to them. "The winds die down at night. We should leave after dinner."

Nakidori nodded. "My team and I will meet you at the Northern Gate."

He nodded. "Sunset then." He led his team away.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. "You have some free time before then. Feel free to look around our village."

Nakidori bowed her head. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Kazekage."

He nodded. "I will see you at sunset. Farewell until then, Nakidori." Nakidori nodded, watching him leave. Once he rounded a corner, she turned the opposite way, walking through the streets.

People stared at her, but she didn't care. She knew she was different. She was from a different village after all. Besides, her choice of clothing was a bit disconcerting. All black and hiding most of her body and face? Definitely not the most friendly appearance, something she knew when designing her look.

She was here on a mission, not to socialize.

The shouts of children gave her a direction admist her aimless wanderings. Pleased to have something to entertain her for at least a little while, she made her way towards the commotion. She weaved in between buildings, restraining herself from jumping across the rooftops, even though that would have saved a lot of time. Still, she arrived at the scene fairly quickly.

A group of kids was standing around another boy. The boy in the middle had red hair, and was crouched on the ground while the other boys insulted him. Nakidori gritted her teeth. Stalking over to the kids, she picked two of them up by their pants. "Care to tell me what is going on?" She snarled. The kids she was holding shivered, robotically turning their heads around to look at her. Their faces blanched in fear, while the boy on the ground nervously looked up at her.

"We, we weren't doing anything."

Nakidori hummed, pretending to believe them. "That so." She dropped the kids. Because they weren't expecting it, they landed on their faces. "So this is how up and coming ninja of Sunagakure treat their own. Pathetic."

A couple of the kids stared up at her. "Wait… you aren't a Sand nin! How dare you lecture us?!" One of the boys threw a handful of sand at her. It hit her full in the face.

They stared in shock at her when she didn't even grunt. Lifting a hand, she brushed the sand out of her eyes, running her hand through her bangs. Nakidori sighed, continuing to brush the coarse substance off her face. Once she was satisfied, she opened her eyes again.

All the kids gulped when they saw her eyes had darkened considerably.

"You have two seconds to run." She growled. They didn't need any further urging, bolting down the street. Nakidori snorted. "Pathetic." A tug at her jacket made her look down.

"Why did you help me?" It was the redheaded boy. Now that she was looking at him, she saw he had bright blue eyes with black surrounding them.

"Do I need a reason to help someone being picked on?"

He looked at his feet. "But I'm a monster."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone." His fist clenched in her jacket.

Nakidori sighed, kneeling down to his level. "What's your name, kiddo?"

He nervously looked up at her. "Gaara."

She smirked slightly. Lifting a hand, she let it fall softly on his head. He visibly stiffened, only to relax and look up at her in shock when she started to gently pet his hair. "Look Gaara. You are only a monster if you act like one." Gaara's bright blue eyes widened. "Who cares if everyone treats you like a freak? All that means is that you have a lot of room to grow and exceed their expectations."

"R-really?"

She nodded, booping his nose softly. "A lie becomes truth only when you make it."

Gaara tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means that so long as you believe you aren't a monster and you don't act like one, every one of those insults will be nothing more than an empty lie. You," she poked his chest for emphasis. "Decide who you are. No one else."

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "Thank you, Onēsan!" Nakidori's eye widened. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

"No," she said softly. "I don't."

Gaara smiled softly. "Well, since you know my name, what's yours, Onēsan?"

"Nakidori. My name is Nakidori." She stood, brushing off her legs.

"What village are you from?"

"Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire."

Gaara's blue eyes widened in realization. "You're the leader of those Genin that are taking our Chūnin canidates back to Konohagakure for the Chūnin exams!" Nakidori nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Sunset."

Gaara's expression fell. "So you're leaving soon." His hand tightened around hers. "Will you come back?"

"I don't know. If I am ever on a mission here again, I'll try to see you." Nakidori leaned down, lifting Gaara's chin with a finger. "But you have to promise to come see me in my village if you're ever close by, okay?"

Gaara nodded. "Okay!"

Nakidori smiled. "I have a little time before I have to leave. I'll walk you home."

Gaara tightened his grip on her fingers. His hand was so small, his fingers were barely able to wrap around her pointer and middle fingers. "Thank you Onēsan."

"You're welcome, Gaara."

天使の歌

"Are you sure this is the quickest way?" Nakidori gritted her teeth. She had expected Amaya or maybe Ayame to be bratty during the trip. But she hadn't expected their sensei to be the obnoxious one.

He had been nagging her about the quickest route to Konohagakure... and she was at the end of her rope.

"Look." Karin whirled on the Sand nin, placing an indignant hand on her hip. "In case you forgot, we live here. We know this forest like the back of our hands. And we have told you multiple times before that this is the quickest route to Konohagakure. But you want to fumble your way through the forest and try to find a quicker way, be my guest. If not, kindly shut up and follow us."

"Are you going to let your teammate speak to me like that?" The Sand Jōnin looked expectantly at Nakidori.

"Ha!" Karin's bark of sarcastic laughter made him look at her. "Trust me: you're better off with me lecturing you."

"And why is that?"

"Because mission or not," Nakidori glared over her shoulder. "You are _one_ smartass comment away from convincing me to leave you behind and let you find a way back home or to Konohagakure on your own. We clear?"

The Jōnin swallowed uncomfortably at the look in Nakidori's eye. "Transparently."

"Good. Now kindly do us all a favor and follow your students' examples and be quiet." Nakidori swiftly turned around, continuing to walk into the forest. Karin sent the Sand nin a smug look, jogging to catch up to Nakidori. The Sand nin followed silently, Mizuki taking up the rear.

When Nakidori stopped suddenly, everyone froze.

"Naki-?"

"Sh." Nakidori's eye quickly swept the area. "We are not alone." Karin and Mizuki took up defensive positions around the Sand nin.

A figure exited the shadows. They wore a wide-brimmed bamboo hat with tassels and a veil hanging from it, obscuring their face. On their body was a long, high-collared blue cloak with red clouds spread sporadically around the fabric. Nakidori frowned.

"Karin…" Mizuki called softly.

"Yeah." _'Whoever this person is, they're strong.'_ Karin tightened her grip on her kunai. _'Really strong.'_

"Hey." Karin and Mizuki glanced at Nakidori. She had disarded her backpack and cloak, leaving her in her normal attire. "Take them to the village. Complete the mission."

"What?!" Karin cried.

"We're not leaving you!" Mizuki shouted. The figure rushed towards the Sand nin, pulling out a kunai. Before they could strike, Nakidori flew into their side, kicking them through a tree.

"Go!! The mission is first priority!" She dodged a few shuriken, tossing a few back of her own.

"But-!" Karin felt her throat close up.

"Go! I'll catch up!" Nakidori flashed them a confident smirk. "I'll be home in time to participate in the Chūnin exam. Promise."

Karin bit her lower lip. Clenching her fists, she sheathed her kunai. Mizuki picked up Nakidori's discarded items, tossing them onto his back. He cast one last glance at the auburnette, watching her get tackled into the underbrush. He winced as he heard their bodies rolling down a hill.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Nakidori." he whispered. He inhaled deeply, turning his attention to the Sand nin. "Let's move!" The ninja started running down the path. Mizuki now led them, Karin taking up the rear.

"Are you seriously just going to leave her?!" The ground shook. Glancing over their shoulders, everyone saw smoke rising from where Nakidori was battling their attacker.

"She has a few tricks up her sleeve." Mizuki told them, focusing on the path. "She can handle herself."

Behind them, Karin cast one last glance over her shoulder before hurrying after the group.  _'Nakidori… you better make it back. I really don't want to have to hold up my end of_ that _deal. And something tells me you don't want me to either.'_

天使の歌

"They're back!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, relief washing over him in a tidal wave. "Thank Kami." Jumping onto the roof, he ran as quickly as he could to the entrance.

The Hokage was already there, looking up with an amused expression when Kakashi landed next to him, panting. "Excited to have them home?"

Kakashi glared, but both knew there was no malice behind it. The gates opened, revealing a group of six.  _'Wait… six? Who's missing?'_ Kakashi swept his gaze over the group. His heart created a crater in his foot when he realized who was missing.  _'No…'_

"Welcome to Konohagakure." The Hokage greeted. The Sand Jōnin bowed, his students doing the same. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek, itching to take Misuki and Karin aside so he could ask what happened.

After what felt like a decade (it was ten seconds), Mizuki and Karin bowed to the Hokage. Immediately, they and Kakashi vanished from the plaza. By the time they were actually visible again, they were standing on an open balcony. The very same balcony they stood on when they had first introduced themselves to each other.

"Hatake-sensei!" Karin flung her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his stomach. Kakashi awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, his grip becoming tighter once he was sure of himself. Mizuki walked over to them, his head hung.

"What happened, Mizuki?" Kakashi asked, his voice full of dread. "We saw smoke rising from the forest."

"We were ambushed by a figure in a cloak and bamboo hat."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Nakidori?"

"She…" Karin pulled away from her sensei, wiping her eyes. "She stayed behind to give us enough time to get away."

Kakashi felt his heart miss a beat. "Was the figure alone?"

"From what we saw." Mizuki clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut. "Nakidori ordered us to complete the mission. She was team leader, so we couldn't disobey, but…" his breath shook as he composed himself. "Will she be alright?"

"I…" Kakashi looked down at his feet. "I don't know."

"She promised she would make it back so we could compete in the Chūnin exams in two days."

Kakashi sighed. "She has never broken a promise before. All we can do is pray she will keep this one as well."


	8. 第七章

"When will she wake up?" A voice whispered.

"Would you shut up?!" Another voice hissed. "She'll wake up tomorrow. That's what the nurses said."

"Or sooner." Nakidori cut off both of the other voices, cracking open her left eye. "Depending on whether or not my _teammates_ let me sleep."

Mizuki blushed behind his mask, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Nakidori."

"Naki-chan~!!" Karin flung herself on top of the elder girl, wailing. "I was so worried about you!! You scared us so much when those ANBU guys brought you back unconscious and bleeding and-!"

A hand clamped over her mouth made her stop talking. "I get it. Now please speak softer. My head is killing me." Karin nodded, obediently sitting in the chair. Nakidori slowly sat up, wincing at the strain it put on her arm.

"Do you need anything?" Mizuki asked softly.

"Water would be wonderful. And an explanation."

"I'll get the water." Karin stood, skipping out of the room.

Nakidori turned her attention to Mizuki. "The Hokage dispatched a team of ANBU black ops once we told him and Hatake-sensei what had happened. I went with them. We found a massive crater and a lot of blood." Mizuki exhaled shakily. "I thought you were dead."

"Sorry." Nakidori winced, ceasing her proding at her bandaged forehead. "Who carried me back?"

"An ANBU captain. He left the others to try and find your attacker, but they came up empty handed. I came back with the captain."

Nakidori nodded slowly. Reaching out, she squeezed Mizuki's hand. "Thank you."

  
"You're welcome." Both looked up to see the door flung open by Kakashi. The Jōnin was breathing hard, as if he had run around Konohagakure twice without stopping.

Nakidori smirked at him, chuckling. "Wow. I didn't realize you cared so much, Kakashi."

He glared at her. Stalking to her bedside, he clamped his hands on her shoulders. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" He growled, surprising both of his students. "You could have been killed!"

Nakidori didn't let her surprise show. "I was thinking that I would hold off a threat while my teammates followed orders and brought the Sand nin to the village safely, completing the mission." Kakashi took a deep breath, likely to continue railing on her, but Nakidori kept talking. "And if I died then so be it. Is that not the job of a ninja? To be willing to lay down their life for their comrades and their village."

"You…" Kakashi shook his head. "There is a differnce between being willing to lay down your life and just throwing it away!"

"Throwing my life away would entail that it was a suicide mission and I knew that." Nakidori smirked. "I knew I could take them, and survive, and look at where we are now!" She used her hand to gesture to the hospital room. "Having an argument in a hospital room about my actions."

"You were severely injured."

"That's nothing new for me, and you know that. Besides…" Nakidori smirked impishly. "There is a difference between being severely injured and being dead."

"You… you… you…" Kakashi shook his head, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are so reckless." Nakidori laughed softly, returning the embrace. "I learned from watching you." 

"Funny."Kakashi snorted. He pulled back, resting a hand on her head. She swatted it off, playfully glaring at him. "Here." He fished inside his pocket, pulling out her forehead protector. "I kept this… just in case."

"Thanks." Nakidori took it from him, tying it under her bangs and over her eye.

Mizuki smiled softly. "Now you're starting to look like yourself."

"I'm back!" Everyone turned to see Karin standing there, her arms full of baskets. "I figured Naki-chan would be hungry too, so I thought 'Why not just have a picnic? All five of us!'. Great idea, huh?"

"Five?" A shock of dark blue hair ran across the room, jumping up to bury itself in Nakidori's chest. It took her a moment to recognize the boy. "Hey Sasuke."

The little boy's arms tightened around her waist. "I thought…" his voice trailed off.

Nakidori sighed, shifting so she could lean against the headboard of the bed while holding the young Uchiha close. She shushed him, petting his hair soothingly. "I know. I'm sorry." He pulled away, looking into her eye. She smiled softly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "How about we eat, huh? I'm starving."

"Okay!"

Kakashi pulled up a chair, smiling behind his mask. He watched as Karin handed out food, sitting on the edge of the bed herself. Sasuke stayed resolutely in Nakidori's lap, chewing on his onigiri silently. ' _How will I ever stop worrying about them?'_ Kakashi smiled fondly, watching Mizuki clean Karin's face. _'Is this what every sensei goes through? The constant worry… and the knowledge that one day they will die, even after everything I've taught them?'_

天使の歌

"You guys ready?" Karin and Mizuki nodded. Nakidori copied the movement, allowing Kakashi to push open the doors to the Academy. Several teams from various villages, including their own, were already inside.

It was the day of the first stage of the Chūnin exams, and Kakashi had never seen his students more pumped. Karin was unusually serious, her pink eyes sweeping over each and every canidate in the hallway. Mizuki was composed as ever, though his eyes held a more scrutinizing glare. Kakashi glanced at Nakidori.

Her left arm was still wrapped in bandages, the gash she had received taking a little longer to heal, despite the medical attention and seventy-eight stitches it had received. He could tell she was favoring her right side, likely because of her bruised ribs. She had discarded the bandages from her forehead, showing off the nasty cut that stretched from her eyebrow to her hairline. It had taken over thirty stitches to close up, and everyone could see it was a recent wound. Nevertheless, she carried herself with pride and purpose, seemingly unfazed by her injuries. She had even dressed herself, from what the nurses told him.

 _'She is one strong kunoichi.'_ Kakashi smirked proudly. _'She will make a fine Chūnin.'_ He looked up, seeing the sign above the door. "Ah. Here we are." He stopped short, turning to face his team. "I'm going to turn your forms in and make sure everything is set up correctly. You guys just wait out here, okay?"

"Sure thing." Mizuki responded. Nakidori leaned her back against the wall, wincing slightly when she crossed her arms. Karin sat down next to her, playing with a stray thread on her arm covers. Mizuki remained standing, his hands in his pocket.

"Mizuki!" Everyone looked up to see a very familiar blonde walking towards them, lackeys in tow. Nakidori resisted a growl, glancing at Karin when she pulled at her coat. Karin made a gagging sound, pretending to throw up. Nakidori chuckled. "What's so funny, bitch?!"

Nakidori purposely waited three seconds before responding. "Hm?" She turned her head towards Tsubaki. "Did you say something?"

Tsubaki blanched at the sight of the gash running along Nakidori's forehead. She shuddered in revulsion. "You actually expect to pass when you're so obviously injured?" Tsubaki flung her head back, laughing. "You'll be lucky to make it through the first stage!"

"Funny." Nakidori's cold, clipped tone made everyone within hearing distance stop and watch. If they hadn't been before that is. "I seem to remember you not lasting three seconds against me."

"Why you little-!" Tsubaki lept for Nakidori. "I'll show you!" Nakidori sighed. Just before she could move, another voice resounded through the halls.

"Tsubaki!"

The blonde stopped short, whirling around with a fake smile of innocence. "Sensei!" Nakidori and her team simultaneously sweatdropped at the sight of the man. He was wearing a green, skin-tight onesie underneath his vest. A red forehead protector was tied around his waist, and orange leg warmers rested on his calves. His hair was cut in a bowl, and his eyebrows were huge. To add to the weirdness, he was smirking and standing in a weird pose.

"Save your strength, Tsubaki!" He held out a thumbs up. "The power of you shall shine at another time! Let it gain strength, and let it explode during the second round!"

Tsubaki bowed at the waist. "Yes sensei!"

Nakidori was sure she was witnessing the emersion of a new type of human.

Likely a lower functioning subspecies.

Created from overly-inflated egos and a loose grip on reality.

"Gai?" Nakidori and her team turned to see Kakashi had come out of the office. "What are you doing here?"

Gai, as he was supposedly called, struck another pose. "Kakashi! My life-long, eternal rival! So you have decided to show your face here, have you?! The question is what are _you_ doing here!?"

"Haaah?" Nakidori groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh this is perfect."

Kakashi didn't seem to notice her. "What does it look like I'm doing, Gai?"

Gai clenched his fists, hunching over as if he was in pain. "That cool attitude of yours is as unbeatable as ever! But I will defeat you!" Gai pointed a finger at Kakashi. "Prepare to lose this time, Kakashi! My students will destroy yours!"

Nakidori clenched her teeth, willing herself to not burst out laughing. They watched Gai march away, his students in tow.

"You can breathe now." Kakashi looked down at his students. Nakidori was laughing so hard he was afraid she was going to rip the stitches in her arm and forehead. Karin was rolling around on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Even Mizuki was chuckling, hiding his eyes behind his hand. "Am I missing something?"

"Nakidori fought all of those girls back when we were in the Academy." Mizuki coughed, clearing his throat. "Tsubaki was the best fighter out of all of them, and even she didn't last more than ten seconds against Nakidori."

Nakidori chuckled, shrugging when Kakashi glanced at her. "What about you guys?"

Mizuki shrugged. "I don't fight girls."

"I beat them." Karin sat up, wiping her eyes. "They didn't win against either of us. Not even once."

Kakashi hummed. "Well, you would be wise not to underestimate them." His students looked up at him. "I've known Gai since my Academy days. He may act like an idiot, but he is a formidable fighter. In years past, his students always made it to the final exam."

Nakidori smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, I think it's about time we break that streak. What do you say, guys?" Karin whooped, while Mizuki nodded, an excited light in his eyes.

Kakashi smirked proudly. _'They've grown so much from the first time I met them. Especially you.'_ He turned his gaze to Nakidori, who was helping Karin up. _'You've come so far, and I am proud to have been a part of that.'_

天使の歌

"Listen up!" All of the Chūnin participants started when the proctor took center stage. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I will be your proctor for the first part of this exam." Nakidori glanced to her right and up three rows to see Mizuki flash her a confident look. To her left and four rows down, Karin smirked, hiding it by interlacing her fingers and leaning her mouth against them. Unlike the others, who had trained their knowledge of ninja tactics, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and brushed up on their medical knowledge, Nakidori and her team added another layer.

They studied all potential proctors.

Looking at Chūnin exams held in years past, they figured out that Ibiki Morino almost always proctored the beginning portion of the Chūnin exam. Known as a sadist, he took great pleasure in failing as many candidates as possible by making the exam as impassable as he could. Nakidori had gotten access to the archives (Karin and Mizuki were too afraid to ask how, and she never offered an explanation), and through them the teens were able to decipher Ibiki's preferred method: failure by fear.

He would attempt to intimidate the candidates by giving them impossible odds. He would so discourage them from attempting to go through the exam that they would quit prematurely. Something else he was famous for was retaining the last question until the very end. Every year it was different, because it was something he came up with on the fly. That knowledge alone convinced many candidates to drop out.

But Nakidori, Mizuki, and Karin were determined to see it through until the bitter end, together.

"Listen well, kiddos, because I'm only going to say this once." Ibiki looked over all of the students. "The rules of the exam are simple: don't cheat. If any of the instructors catch you, you and your team are disqualified!"

Shocked murmurs and outbursts rang across the room. Nakidori crossed her hands over each other so she could hide her smirk. She had expected that. Her team did as well; Mizuki leaned back, crossing his arms, while Karin frowned. Nakidori knew all eyes were on them.  _'With our advanced age, every proctor will assume we've been through this before. They will be watching us especially closely. We need to tread carefully.'_ Nakidori mentally smirked. _'Good thing stealth is our speciality.'_

"Also, if any of your team fails this portion of the exam, so will the entire team."

A Sand nin jumped up. Nakidori recognized her as Ayame. "You can't do that! That's not fair!"

"The real world isn't fair. If you want to become Chūnin, you have to come to terms with failure. Ultimate, failure." Ibiki smirked. "Now, begin!"

Instantly, papers were turned over and pencils were picked up.

Nakidori looked over the paper. All of the questions were at the very least experienced Chūnin level, if not Jōnin. Skimming over the questions, she realized that they became harder. The last two questions were only answerable if you were planning on entering the ANBU black ops.  _'_ _Sneaky bastards. They purposely made this test so hard it would be impossible to_ not _cheat.'_ Nakidori leaned her head on her left palm, feigning boredom. Behind her, she heard a boy shift, likely to look at her paper.

"Team Six from Ishigakure! Eliminated!" Three boys stood up, grumbling.

Nakidori sighed softly, rubbing her left eye. As she did, she rubbed some powder onto her hand. Bringing the hand into her lap, she dipped the powder onto the floor. It vanished, spreading across the room. She knew one of the proctors held the answer sheet. She just had to find the right one.

"Team Two from Amegakure! Eliminated!" A boy and two girls stood up, leaving the room.

Nakidori watched out of the corner of her eye to see the proctors pick up the eliminated students papers, using a Fire jutsu to burn them into ashes.  _'Interesting.'_ She smirked when the powder found what she was looking for. _'Gotcha.'_ The powder created a perfect copy of the paper underneath the stage Ibiki was standing on. It crawled back to her, climbing up her clothes to hide under her hair. Nakidori put down her pencil, flexing her fingers and rotating her wrist.

A proctor turned his attention to her in time to see her wince and start to massage her palm with her fingers. His partner leaned towards him when a pencil was nudged into his knee before it was used to point at her subtly. "I know her. Nakidori Higurashi." The second proctor whispered. "Had a habit of holding her pencil so hard during tests that her hand went to sleep."

"That nervous, huh?" The first smirked. "You wouldn't think it from her appearance." He sat up straight. "Team Three from Getsugakure! Eliminated!"

 _'Idiots.'_ While they were focused on her hand movements, they had failed to notice the powder she had sent out crawl onto her left eye. It shrunk until she could clearly see the correct answers for the test. With a smirk, she filled out all of the answers. Of course, she stopped to read the questions and actually pretend to think about the answers before writing them down.

What's the fun in cheating if you get caught?

 _'Done and done.'_ Nakidori played with her pencil, flicking it in between her fingers. _'Now, to see how Karin and Mizuki are doing.'_ She knew she couldn't use the powder again. She knew that if she used the same trick twice, the proctors would catch on. As such, she had designed the powder to disintegrate into her eye, leaving no trace of its existence. Since it was created from her chakra and skin follicles, there would be no ill effects.

So she had designed something else for the purpose of helping her comrades.

Sighing as if she was bored, Nakidori twisted her pencil in her hair. Two strands came out of the ponytail. She winced, yanking them out.

The proctors from before sniggered at her. "That a habit too?"

"Yep. She did that whenever she was stuck on a problem."

 _'Or so you think.'_ Nakidori pulled the strands off her pencil, dropping them to the ground. They slid in between the slats of the wooden floor, seemingly disappearing from existence.

"Team Seven from Getsugakure! Eliminated!"

"Team Two from Hoshigakure! Eliminated!"

 _'That makes fifteen.'_ Teams were being eliminated left and right.

Karin shifted in her seat, acting like she was shifting into a more comfortable positon. Mizuki scratched his head. _'Good. They got it.'_ Another two teams were eliminated.

"Time!" Everyone looked up. "I will now give you the tenth and final question. But first…" all of the Genin sat forward, not daring to miss one word.

"Whether or not you answer it will be a team decision."

Nakidori felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. She had expected Ibiki to throw a curveball, but, as with any shot, you can never predict exactly what is going to happen. She leaned her lips on her fingers.

"You may discuss this decision with your team. However!" Ibiki smirked. "You are not allowed to get up from your seat, and you cannot say a word." Nakidori flinched as the Genin around her shouted in rage. Ibiki merely continued smirking. "You have two minutes to decide." Immediately, the Genin started frantically looking and thinking of ways to talk to their teammates without saying a word.

All except for Nakidori and her team. Karin turned around in her seat, locking gazes with Nakidori. She lifted a light blue eyebrow. Nakidori smirked, both girls turning to face Mizuki. He sighed, leaning back to cross his arms.

 _'We fight as a team.'_ Nakidori held Mizuki's gaze, nodding slightly. _'We fail as a team.'_ Both turned to look at Karin. _'We triumph as a team.'_ All three turned around, staring at Ibiki.

_'No matter what, we do this together. We won't back down. We won't be intimidated. We will see this through to the bitter end, no matter what.'_

"Time's up!" All the Genin turned their attention to Ibiki. "If you haven't decided, you are automatically eliminated. Leave now." Two teams left, leaving twelve of the original thirty-one.

"For everyone who stayed…" Ibiki continued once the door closed. "You pass!!"

"Haaah?!?"

Nakidori laughed, unable to contain her relief.

"Of the ninety-three candidates that showed up today, only you thirty-six were capable of communicating with your teammates without the use of words, an invaluable skill in the heat of combat. By possessing this skill, you have proven you have a strong bond with your team, forged through hard times and unshakeable trust in your teammates." Ibiki opened his eyes, staring down the canidates. "My congratulations on passing the first part of the Chūnin exam! But I warn you: the next elimination will test a whole other type of skill."

Nakidori smirked, exchanging confident looks with her team.  _'We can handle it.'_

The door was flung open, startling the tweens and teens. "And that starts now!" All eyes turned to see a purple-haired woman standing there, her feet widely planted, an arm stuck up in the air.

Nakidori sweatdropped.  _'Anko Mitarashi.'_ Nakidori sighed, puffing up her bangs. _'This'll be interesting.'_


	9. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the picture.

"If you keep tapping your fingers, you're going to drill holes into my windowsill, Kakashi."

The grey-haired Jōnin glared at the Hokage. "You're just as concerned about them as I am. Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I am. I'm doing paperwork." Kakashi growled softly at the man, but said nothing.

"I wonder where she got it." Kakashi yelped softly, turning around to see Ibiki walk into the room. The Hokage looked up from his desk.

"Who?"

"Ah, Ibiki." The Hokage spoke over Kakashi. "How did the first stage go?" The scarred man smirked.

"Twelve teams made in through. Including yours, Kakashi." The young Jōnin tried to not look overly relieved. "We'll see how they fare against Anko, though."

"Your test was the only one I was mildly concerned with. Anko's will be a walk in the park for them." Kakashi jumped out the window.

Ibiki walked over, watching him walk down the street. Glancing down at the windowsill, he saw five distinct divots in the wood. "Only mildly concerned, huh?"

"How did they do, Ibiki?"

The Jōnin sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. This time, he knew the Hokage wasn't asking about the students as a whole. "She is resourceful. Her connection to her team is strong. I have no doubt they will pass."

"I hear doubt in your voice."

"I looked into the samples of her blood the hospital had on file." Ibiki glanced at the Third Hokage out of the corner of his eye. "It seems she has quite a bit to tell us yet."

天使の歌

"Alright maggots!" Anko stood in front of the remaining Chūnin candidates. Behind her was a forest blocked off by a chain-link fence. "Listen and listen well!" She gestured behind her with a thumb. "Behind me is the Forest of Death! In it the second stage of the Chūnin exams will take place! You will have three days to complete the exam!" Murmurs ran through the Genin.

Anko held up two medallions. "The goal of this test is simple: bring one Earth medallion and one Heaven medallion to the tower in the center of the forest in three days. If you fail to obtain both medallions, you'll fail the exam." Anko smirked, tossing both medallions to two Jōnin who stood next to her. "Each team will be given either an Earth medallion or a Heaven medallion. Your job is to find another team who has the opposite medallion as you."

 _'That's why she's giving us three days to complete the exam.'_ Nakidori narrowed her eye, looking over the other teams. The team they had escorted from Sunagakure had passed, as well as three teams from Ishigakure, two team from Getsugakure, two from Kirigakure, and three other Konohagakure teams, including Tsubaki's team. _'We are going to be fighting the whole time.'_

"Alright." Anko snapped her fingers. A few Jōnin stepped out, their arms laded with papers. "We need you guys to sign these wavers."

"Haah?!" Tsubaki complained. "How come?"

Anko smiled innocently. "So I can't be held accountable if you get killed." Tsubaki blanched. Nakidori snickered, flashing the blonde a cocky smirk when she glared. "If you don't sign the waver, then you are automatically eliminated."

"Fine!"

Nakidori took three wavers, motioning for her team to follow her. They sat down under the shade of a tree several yards away from everyone else. Nakidori handed her teammates their wavers, letting them look it over.  _'Interesting.'_ Nakidori skimmed the paper. _'So we sign with our fingerprints, huh? That's one way of making sure you can't cheat.'_

"How do we sign with our fingerprints when we don't have any ink?" Karin looked up at her teammates. Mizuki shrugged, turning his head to Nakidori.

"We sign with our blood." She lifted her left hand, slitting the back of her hand with a kunai. Dipping each of her right fingers in the crimson liquid, she then pressed them to the paper in each of the designated spots.

"That's one way of ensuring you signed your own waver." Mizuki and Karin followed Nakidori's lead, slitting their non-dominant hand before using the blood to mark their wavers.

A Jōnin came by, taking the wavers. "You figured it out awfully quickly."

Karin finished bandaging her hand to look up at the man. "Thanks, but Nakidori helped."

The Jōnin looked at the auburnette. "Are you the leader?" She nodded silently. "Then here." Reaching into his vest, he pulled out a medallion with blue paper.

 _'A Heaven medallion.'_ Nakidori silently took the medallion from him, looking it over.

"Whatever you do, don't take off the paper." All three teens looked up at him. "If you do…" he chuckled. "Well, let's just say you'll regret it for a long time." Karin blanched.

"Thanks for the warning." Mizuki deadpanned.

The Jōnin smirked. He looked at Nakidori once more, his attention directing itself to her hand. "Might want to bandage that before the exam starts." With that, he left.

Karin and Mizuki stared ar Nakidori's hand. It was still bleeding. "Nakidori!" The purple-haired teen hissed. "Your hand!"

Nakidori lifted it, looking at the cut with a bored stare. "Huh. Guess I cut it deeper than I thought."

Karin reached into her pack, pulling out a roll of bandages. Without a word, she wrapped Nakidori's hand, securing it with a chakra seal. "That should hold until the exam ends."

Nakidori nodded. "Thanks."

"How did you not notice, Nakidori?"

The auburnette shrugged, standing. The others did as well. Nakidori turned the medallion around so no one could see which one they had, sticking it in her shirt. "I have a very high pain tolerance. That's why I can take a lot more damage than the average person."

Karin frowned. "Well take more care of yourself."

Nakidori rolled her eyes. Lifting her hand, she poked Karin's forehead with two fingers. "Whatever you say, Mom. Let's rejoin the others." Karin whined, rubbing her forehead. Nakidori smirked, leading them back to the group.

Anko was still standing on top of the stage, smirking like she had just won the lottery. "Now, a Jōnin will come around and tell your leader one, two, three, or four. If you are told one, stay here at the South entrance. Those who are told two will go to the West entrance. Three will go to the North entrance, and four will go to the East. Any questions?"

A ninja from Ishigakure raised his hand. "How will we know which teams has the opposite medallion?"

Anko laughed. "You don't! That's why you were given them individually." She smirked. "Each team has a different medallion, but six have the same."

"How does that make sense?" Karin tilted her head.

"She means there are six Earth medallions and six Heaven medallions." Mizuki explained.

"But we have to bring both to the tower in order to pass." Karin mused.

Nakidori nodded. "Yeah." She fixed her gaze on Anko. "Which means our chances of finding the medallion we need is a six in eleven chance. However, that also means that only six teams will pass at the most, making our chances of pass or fail fifty-fifty in total."

"So what do you propose we do?" Mizuki asked lowly.

Nakidori's answer was immediate.

"Eliminate the competition."

天使の歌

Nakidori crouched on a tree branch for half a second before jumping across the ravine, landing softly on the other side. Karin and Mizuki followed after her, trusting she had a plan in mind. Once they had entered in through the Southern gate, Nakidori had taken off, Mizuki and Karin only keeping up with her because they had expected her to do so.

However, after thirty minutes with nothing from the auburnette, Karin was dying from curiosity. "What's the plan, Naki-chan?" The auburnette grabbed a low-hanging branch, using it to swing herself up and above the canopy of the trees.

"Holy crap!" Mizuki stared in awe at the auburnette who soared above a tall sequoia tree before diving back down to earth, repeating the action twice more. After the third time, she rejoined her team, leading them to the right slightly.

"The tower is directly in front of us." Nakidori said when she caught her breath.

Karin tilted her head. "Shouldn't we be looking for other teams?"

"No." Nakidori landed softly on a wide limb, looking around. Mizuki and Karin joined her, waiting for an explanation. "The other teams will likely be doing exactly that: hunting down everyone else. In doing so, they'll waste their energy early on. "Remember, we have three days to complete this exam. Since we don't know when the final exam will begin, it would behoove us to retain as much energy as possible."

Mizuki nodded. "I get it. If we avoid conflict best we can and get as close as we can to the tower, then we will be able to save our energy and chakra for when we need it."

Karin grinned. She hit her fist on her uninjured palm. "Besides, the tower is the endgame anyways. By the time the other teams reach it, not only will they be exhausted from fighting, but they'll have the medallions too." Karin grinned at Nakidori. "Your strategies are the best."

Nakidori shrugged. "You guys figured it out."

"Yeah but you're the one who came up with it." Mizuki smirked behind his mask. "If I had been in charge, the first thing we would have done is jumped that Kirigakure team right out of the gate."

"And if I was in charge, we would have found a place to hide out until tomorrow morning." Karin blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Nakidori lifted her eyebrow. "What's your guys' point?"

Mizuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "Either one of us would have chosen the most immediate route. But you chose a plan that would not only do what we had planned, but would do it in a way that ensures we will have enough energy to fight when necessary. That's why _you_  are team leader, not us."

Nakidori waved them off, turning her head away from them. "Whatever. Let's keep moving." Nakidori gathered herself for a jump. "There's a river halfway in between the gate and the tower. I want to be there by nightfall."

"Right behind ya!" Karin leapt after her friends, smiling. Mizuki flipped over their heads, landing delicately on a branch before pushing off.  Nakidori fell down a couple meters, grabbing a branch and flipping back up to take the lead again. All three were smirking as they essentially raced each other to the river.  _'_

 _This is what a team is supposed to be.'_ Nakidori thought as she barrelrolled over Mizuki. _'I finally found somewhere I feel free.'_

天使の歌

Nakidori bit into her fish, chewing the soft flesh. Night had fallen, and true to her desire they had made it to the river beforehand. Karin had caught them some plump fish from the river, Mizuki lighting the fire used to roast them. Nakidori had set up booby-trap all around the campsite, the closest being five meters and the furthest being fifty. She didn't want any unwanted guests.

"You are such a mess." Mizuki reached over, wiping Karin's face.

She whined in protest, wiping the rest of the fish off herself. "I'm not a child, Mizuki!"

"So don't eat like one."

Before they could go any further, Nakidori broke her stick in half, tossing both so they hit her teammates on the nose. Both grunted, glaring at her. "Save it for when we've won, alright?"

Karin blushed. "Kay." She yawned, tossing her stick into the fire. Stretching her arms above her head, she fell back to curl up on her right side.

Mizuki watched her fall asleep, turning his attention to Nakidori. "You want to sleep? I'll take first watch."

"We can both sleep, actually." Nakidori swung her arms back and forth, stretching her shoulders. "I have traps set up around us. They'll alert us if anyone gets close."

"How?"

"Boom."

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "You are a pyromaniac, you know that?"

"Obviously."

天使の歌

"Hey Naki-chan?" Nakidori hummed, letting Karin know she was listening. "I know we have a day's head start, but don't you think it's weird we haven't run into anyone else? I mean, we can't be the only ones who are headed directly to the tower."

"We're actually being followed right now." Kari's eyes widened. "Don't look. They don't know they've been spotted."

"How do you know?" Mizuki asked.

"They have been following us since an hour after sunrise, and they haven't changed pace since then."

"Where are they from?" Karin asked.

"Ishigakure, if I had to make a guess." Nakidori ducked under a branch. "They're likely assessing us, waiting for one of us to use a jutsu."

"Can you tell if any of them have been fighting?" Karin grabbed a branch, using it to propel her over Nakidori so she could run on her left side.

"Their breathing is ragged, more than it should be."

Mizuki smirked. "Well we are moving pretty quickly. All that training with Hatake-sensei really has come in handy."

Nakidori smirked. "There's a reason he's as adept as he is." Mizuki jumped up, now running alongside Karin. "Well…" Nakidori sighed. "I had hoped to avoid this, but I suppose one fight within the first twenty-four hours isn't that bad."

Mizuki and Karin smirked.

"Let's do it."

天使の歌

"What?!" The Ishigakure leader gasped when Nakidori and Mizuki split off from Karin, vanishing from sight. He growled. "Go after the-!" Karin turned around, cutting him off. Her cheeks swelled up, her stomach expanding as well.

"Move!" Karin spat water out of her mouth. The leader barely avoided it, ducking behind a tree. His companion that had been on his left cried out in pain when his right arm was caught in the water. "Shiro!" Once the water dissipated, he ran over to him.

His clothes had been burned off, his skin a blistering red.

 _'Boiling water!'_ The Ishigakure nin gritted his teeth. Shiro gasped in pain, clutching at his shoulder.

"Sorry, Rin. I think I'm out for the count." Rin snarled.

"Kenpachi! Get your butt over here!" The tallest nin landed next to them, encasing his hands in chakra. He placed them on Shiro's arms, attempting to heal the scalded skin. Rin stood back, glaring over at Karin.

Except she wasn't there.

"Ninja Art!" Mizuki's voice rang through the trees. All of the Ishigakure nin looked around, trying to find him. "Flaming kunai!" A blast of fire came from their left. Rin gritted his teeth, jumping out of the way. The fire turned around midair, coming after him.

"What the devil?!" He jumped from tree to tree, trying to avoid the fire kunai. Coming back around, he saw Karin searching Shiro, while Nakidori had Kenpachi pinned to the tree, rifling through his clothing. Karin pulled out the medallion, turning it over to look at the paper.

As quickly as they had come, the kunai vanished, along with the Konohagakure nin.

"What happened?"

Shiro gritted his teeth. "They took the Heaven medallion."

Rin snarled. "Well, we're not out of this yet. Not by a long shot."

天使の歌

"Why did you take the medallion, Naki-chan?"

Nakidori rested against the cool stone of the tower. "We already attacked them. We had to take something."

"But a second Heaven medallion won't help us pass the exam." Karin pointed out.

Nakidori smirked. "Remember what I said? Before the exam started?"

Karin nodded. "Eliminate the competition."

"Exactly." Nakidori held up the medallion, the polished wood glinting in the sunlight. "This may not help us pass, but it does help us in another form."

"How?" Mizuki asked.

Nakidori smirked. "I first said our chances of finding an Earth medallion was one in eleven. Well, now it's, at the very most, one in ten."

"What do you mean?" Mizuki leaned forward slightly.

"Don't forget. There are other teams fighting as well." Nakidori smirked. "For every medallion they take, they dwindle the competition down little by little. Not only that, but they exhaust themselves as well, increasing our chances of beating them and passing ourselves." Nakidori closed her eyes, sighing as she leaned her head on the tower. "As Karin said, this tower is the endgame. We are already here. And sooner or later, another team will show up with the medallion we need. If we rest up and regain our strength, we'll be able to take it from them no problem."

Karin and Mizuki grinned at each other. "We're going to win this." Karin held her hand out, palm facing down. "Together."

Mizuki reached out, clasping his hand over hers. "As a team."

Nakidori searched each of her teammate's eyes before placing her hand over theirs. "As one."


	10. 第九章

Nakidori crouched in the shadows of the trees, watching for incoming teams. A flash of blue told her who was coming before they saw her. Lifting her head, Nakidori mimicked the call of a hawk, letting Karin know the target was en route. Once the team from Ishigakure had passed, Nakidori followed them silently. She knew better that to understimate Ishigakure nin. Many a mercenary had come from that village, and almost all of them had some form of a Kekkei Genkai. After taking out three more teams, all of whom had Heaven medallions, the teens had decided to take the remainder of the night off. While around the campfire, Nakidori had told her team what she knew of the individual villages. They had been surprised she knew so much. She reminded them she hadn't been born a Konohagakure ninja.

A sheet of ice appeared underneath the feet of the Ishigakure nin, causing them to plummet into the trap Mizuki and Nakidori had dug. A net came up to wrap around the ninja, tangling them in it. Nakidori dropped from the trees, walking out from the shadows to join Karin, who was smirking proudly up at the ninja.

"You little wenches! Let us go!"

"Hand over your medallion and we will."

The leader, a bluette boy with purple eyes, scoffed. "Forget that."

Karin shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to hand it over, then we can just leave you there and go find someone else. And, considering today is the last day of the exam, I highly doubt anyone will help you."

Another boy, a blonde with green eyes, scoffed. "That's what you think. We'll just cut our way out an-AAAHHH!!" The boy recoiled from the rope, dropping his kunai. "What the hell?"

"Look up." The Ishigakure nin did. Mizuki was reclining on the branch, one finger pressed to the metal hook that held the net together. When his eyes met theirs, he waved lazily.

"What the hell?!"

"Every time you refuse to hand over your medallion, you're gonna get shocked." Karin explained smuggly. "So hand it over."

The leader looked down at his teammates.

"We… only have two Earth medallions." The last member, a girl with green hair and yellow eyes, said softly.

Nakidori looked at Karin, then Mizuki. "We have two Heaven medallions." The Ishigakure nin perked up. Nakidori fixed them with a heavy stare. "So here's a deal: you hand over a Earth medallion, we'll give you our spare Heaven, and then we both end this stupid exam and go have some real food." The bluette regarded Nakidori for a moment.

"Deal." Nakidori reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out the medallion Karin had taken from the Kirigakure nin. The Ishigakure leader pulled a Earth medallion out of his shuriken holder, sticking his arm through the rope. Nakidori took the medallion, placing hers in the boy's hand. "Now how about you let us go, huh?"

"Cut through the rope." She told him. Waving, she stuck the medallion into her shirt, walking away with Karin at her side.

Mizuki jumped down from the tree, joining his female teammates.  "You sure it's a good idea to just leave those guys?" Mizuki asked her. "They're from Ishigakure."

"No, but honestly I'm so sick and tired of all this that I don't care. Besides, they're hungry and likely just as eager to get this over with as we are. It will do them no good to attack us now, especially not when we don't know when the third stage will take place."

"Good point." Mizuki sighed, pushing open the door for his teammates. "After you." Nakidori walked in first, Karin after her. Mizuki closed the door, following them up the stairs. They walked up several flights, checking each corridor to see which one they needed to go in. About halfway up, they saw a door labeled "Chūnin Exam". Nakidori glanced at her teammates. Both nodded at her, holding a kunai at the ready. Nakidori returned the gesture, opening the door.

It was an empty room. Two staircases led to platforms on the side of the room, looking down in the middle. Nakidori and the others walked in, looking around. They couldn't see anyone.

"Well, we made it to the tower." Nakidori looked at Mizuki. "Think it's safe to take the medallions off now?"

"I don't see why not." Nakidori took both out of her jacket, handing one to Misuki. "We made it, after all. Let's see what these things are meant for." Mizuki positioned his hand over the paper of the Earth medallion. Nakidori did the same with the Heaven medallion. They exchanged a look, glancing over at Karin. She nodded.

Mizuki and Nakidori ripped the paper off simultaneously. Immediately, they felt themselves being yanked away. Mizuki grabbed hold of Karin just before he vanished. All three landed roughly somewhere. Smoke surrounded them, preventing them from seeing anything.

"What in the world was that?" Karin coughed, waving her hand in front of her face in an effort to clear the smoke.

"I don't know." Nakidori squinted, trying to read what the kanji said. "Turn around… turn around?"

"Boo."

"Aiee!!" Karin squeaked, jumping onto Mizuki. The smoke cleared, revealing Kakashi. "Ha-Hatake-sensei?!"

"Congratulations!" Kakashi flung his arms out, clearly smiling behind his mask. "You passed the second stage of the Chūnin exams! And you're the first to check in!!"

Nakidori sweatdropped. "Now I get it." Everyone looked at her. "You guys wrote a summoning jutsu on these." She lifted the medallion for emphasis. "Opening both brought us to you. Opening one did the opposite."

Kakashi nodded.

"Let me guess." Mizuki put Karin down. "You would knock out whatever candidates were stupid enough to open the medallion."

Kakashi nodded again.

Nakidori swore if he went any faster he'd give himself whiplash.  _'He is just like a kid!'_ She sweatdropped again. _'Good grief.'_

"So where are we?" Karin had finally gotten over her shock.

"At the top of the tower." Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets. "Come on. I'll take you to the main room." He led them to a door underneath a platform. Opening it, he let them go in first before closing it behind him.

"Kakashi!" Everyone froze at the very familiar voice. Gai had just entered through another door, his team behind him. "I see your team was successful as well! Almost impressive!" Nakidori looked over the girls.

They all looked like they had been through hell. Tsubaki's hair was covered in mud, Kagome looked like she had been caught in a tornado, and the blackette (who's name Nakidori had never learned) looked like she was about to keel over.

"At least my team is in good shape." Gai blinked. He looked at his team, then Kakashi's. Nakidori smirked, cocking a hip. Karin wrapped her arms around Mizuki's shoulders, grinning, while Mizuki scoffed slightly and looked away.

"Because they were cowards!" Tsubaki's voice had clearly seen better days. "They ran away!" Nakidori pinched Karin's side, reminding her to stay silent.

"Say what you like." Kakashi shrugged. "Doesn't change the fact that my students are more than capable of going another round, whereas you look like a puff of wind will knock you over." Tsubaki turned red, adamantly looking away.

The elder teens sat against the wall, leaning against the cool stone. Karin leaned her head on Mizuki's shoulder, clearly fighting the urge to sleep. Mizuki wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Out of the corner of her eye, Nakidori saw Tsubaki start to shake with fury. She swore she saw steam coming out of the blonde's ears.

"How was it?"

Nakidori looked up at Kakashi. She shrugged, leaning her head on his leg. "No tougher than that B-plus mission you had us take."

"The one with the liar or the one with the mercenaries?"

"The one with the mercenaries."

"So you mean the one that ended up being an A-rank mission."

"I guess." Nakidori sighed. "Keeping track of how many Heaven medallions were left, remembering who we had already fought, and what they had on them, while also making sure Karin and Mizuki were taken care of was more exhausting than the actual fighting." 

"In other words it was the same as every day for you." Kakashi chuckled.

"Pretty much."

Kakashi placed a hand on her head, stroking it softly. "Whatever the case, I'm proud of you." Nakidori hummed. The team lapsed into silence, watching other teams appear. When the teens from Ishigakure appeared, the leader waved at Nakidori. "You know them?"

"Mutual benefit." Nakidori lifted a hand, dropping it back to her side. "They had two Earth medallions, we had two Heaven." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"Gotcha." Nakidori closed her eyes, letting her body relax. Kakashi noticed. A fond smile tugged at his lips, though his mask hid it. _'She truly has come so far from the mistrusting girl that woke up in the hospital all those months ago. Though she still has her tongue.'_

天使の歌

"Nakidori wake up." The auburnette started, looking around. Kakashi had been poking her. "The rest of the teams are here. Time to line up."

"Right." Nakidori stood up, brushing off her jacket. Mizuki and Karin followed her to the front of the room. Nakidori pushed Karin in front of her, Mizuki lining up behind the auburnette so they all could see. Karin blushed when she realized they were standing directly in front of the Hokage. "Stay calm, Karin."

"You chose this spot on purpose!" Karin hissed.

Nakidori jabbed a knuckle in between Karin's shoulder blades, making her stand up straight. "I said stay calm." Nakidori retracted her hand, looking around at the others.  _'Tsubaki and her team are at the far end to my left.'_ Nakidori's gaze traveled closer. _'Those ninja from Ishigakure are next to them. So they managed to pass as well, did they? Must have stolen medallions from other teams._

 _'We're directly in the middle.'_ Nakidori turned her head to look to her right. _'Ishigakure, Sunagakure, and Kirigakure. That makes six teams, eighteen canidates. Nine final matches.'_

Nakidori faced the front again.  _'A little more than previous years, but more canidates showed up this year than in the past. Not only that, but a lot of them had skills not seen before.'_ Nakidori smirked to herself. _'They're probably looking for some entertainment, the old farts. By whittling the teams down to six, they ensure they can have an explosive Final Round. That means a max of nine canidates are going be considered for Chūnin.'_ Nakidori's smirk grew. 

_'_ _From thirty-one teams to three. Talk about brutal.'_

"To all the canidates that have made it this far…" the Hokage's voice snapped Nakidori from her thoughts. "Congratulations. You have successfully completed the Second Stage of the Chūnin exams."

"Thank you sir!" The canidates shouted in unison.

"You have all made your villages proud." Nakidori couldn't help but feel the Hokage's gaze linger on her for half-a-second longer as he looked over the canidates. "Your commitment and hard work is to be commended. However…" the Hokage smirked. "There is still one more round."

 _'If he has us battle it out now, many won't pass.'_ Nakidori frowned. _'I can't imagine he wants more Genin to go to the hospital. Especially after the brutality of this last round.'_ A Jōnin walked forward, holding a box. He opened it in front of Tsubaki.

"Each of you will take a piece of paper from the box." The Hokage explained as the Jōnin handed out papers. "On that paper will be a number from one to nine. These decide who your opponent is, and in what order your matches will take place." Karin reached into the box, taking out a folded paper. Nakidori wordlessly did the same, fiddling with the paper as Mizuki retrieved his.

Karin opened hers, reading the kanji. "I'm first." she whispered. Nakidori reached out her hand, clasping it on Karin's shoulder. When the shorter girl looked back at her, Nakidori squeezed her shoulder, offering silent comfort and encouragement. "Thanks Naki-chan."

 _'I hope I don't have to fight her.'_ Nakidori glanced down at the paper in her hand. Tilting it, she flicked it open with her thumb. She smirked at what she read. _'Well isn't that interesting?'_

"Now." Everyone looked up at the Hokage to see him give way to another Jōnin. Nakidori recognized him as Genma. "When your number is called, raise your hand." Genma clicked his pen, looking over the candidates.

"Candidates with the number one, raise your hands." Karin did… as well as Tsubaki.

 _'That'll be interesting.'_ Behind her, Mizuki clenched his fist around his piece of paper.

"Candidates with the number two, raise your hands." A ninja from Kirigakure and Ayame from Sunagakure raised their hands.

"Candidates with the number three." Ishigakure and Kirigakure.

"Candidates with the number four." Kagome from Tsubaki's team raised her hand, as did Amaya from Sunagakure.

"Candidates with the number five." The ninja from Ishigakure, Shiro, raised his hand, as did Mizuki. Nakidori felt her heart skip a beat at the glare the leader sent their way. She didn't let it show, instead returning it evenly.

"Candidates with the number six." Kirgakure and Sunagakure.

"Candidates with the number seven." The green-haired boy from the second Ishigakire team raised his hand, alongside Kenpachi from the first team.

"Candidates with the number eight." The blackette on Tsubaki's team and the green-haired girl from the Ishigakure team raised their hands.

"That leaves the candidates with the number nine." Nakidori raised her hand. She didn't have to look to see who her opponent would be. "Very well."

"Nakidori…" Mizuki hissed. He had caught the malicious smirk the leader of the first Ishigakure team had sent his teammate. "You-."

"Now that the matches have been decided, remember your number. Because now, you have one month to train." All of the candidates gasped. "In one month, return to the arena. There, the Final Stage of the Chūnin exams will commence." The Hokage took a deep breath, fixing all of the young ninja with a fierce look.

"Train hard! Prepare your minds, hearts, souls, and body for the experience! Good luck! Your month starts now!"

天使の歌

"I'm worried, Naki-chan." The team was sitting in the clearing they had first fought Kakashi in.

"Why?" Kakashi spoke up, glancing up from his book.

"We fought those guys during the last stage." Mizuki bit into his onigiri. "We were pretty hard on them, and they're holding a grudge."

"Oh." Kakashi looked at Nakidori, who hadn't said a word. She looked at him, her spoonful of omurice still in her mouth. "Well? Are you worried?"

She shrugged, removing the spoon so she could chew and swallow. "I don't know what he is capable of jutsu wise, but he is extremely fast. I'm going to need to work on my Taijutsu if I want to keep up with him."

Karin frowned. "That's all you ever work on, Naki-chan."

"Well, until I figure out what my Release is, I'll stick with what I do know."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "You don't know what your Release is?" Nakidori shook her head, scooping up another bite of omurice. "How come?"

The spoon froze halfway to her mouth.

"Erm, Hatake-sensei?" Karin hissed, keeping her voice in a whisper. "I wouldn't go there."

Kakashi blinked, before narrowing his eyes in understanding. "I see." He returned his gaze to Nakidori. "I'm so-."

"You have no reason to apologize." Nakidori set down her food, sighing. "I told them," she gestured to Mizuki and Karin limply. "The basics, but I didn't tell you anything."

"Nakidori." Mizuki called softly. "You don't have to tell us more."

"It's okay." She sighed shakily. "You guys trust me. It's only fair if I trust you, if only with this." Kakashi swallowed.

"When I was three, my mother was murdered by my father." Kakashi's eyes widened, as did the others'.

"You were three?" Karin's voice was tiny, but filled with pain.

"My dad was a lunatic. He was obsessed with finding the strongest power in the world… and he used my mother as a test subject." Kakashi clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth till he felt something pop, the only thing keeping him from interrupting Nakidori. "My mother was strong, but even she couldn't withstand daily torture." Nakidori's voice shook. She couldn't meet anyones eyes. "Especially when she was pregnant.

"They didn't know I was there. I watched as Dad electrocuted Mom over and over, till finally she stopped moving. He, must have realized what he had done, because he stopped. Only…" Mizuki could see Nakidori's eye start to glisten. "Only to grab a scalpel and cut open my mom's stomach and pull out my baby brother." Nakidori chuckled hollowly.

"He turned out to be stillborn, no doubt from all of the experiments."

 _'No wonder she is so withdrawn. So mistrusting. So guarded.'_ Kakashi felt his throat swell shut. _'To have been exposed to such horrors at such a young age…'_

"I'm sorry." Nakidori's sudden apology snapped the Jōnin from his thoughts. He saw her lift a hand to her face, hiding it. "I shouldn't have-."

"No." Karin crawled over to her, wrapping her arms around the older girl. "You have no reason to apologize. None whatsoever." Karin's arms tightened around Nakidori.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say this…" Nakidori peeked over Karin's shoulder to look at Mizuki. "As much as we want to hunt down the bastard that did that to your mother, you are our first priority. You are a part of our family now…" Mizuki smiled gently.

"And we protect and cherish our family members." Kakashi finished softly. He placed a hand on Nakidori's head, stroking it softly. "We promise to always be here for you. No matter what."

The tears that Nakidori had tried to suppress spilled over, trailing down her left cheek. "Thank you." She buried her face in Karin's shoulder, returning the embrace. "Thank you." Mizuki sat up, hugging both girls. Kakashi sat behind them, hugging all of his students. "Okay that's enough." Nakidori pushed them away, laughing softly. They laughed with her, Kakashi lightly yanking on one of her pigtails. "I do mean it, though." Nakidori wiped her eye, drying her cheek.

"Thank you."

天使の歌

"Where are you going?"

Nakidori looked over at Kakashi. He was sitting on the couch, reading his book. "Going out for a walk."

Kakashi looked up from his book, his onyx eye shining with concern. "You sure you're alright? How's your arm?"

Nakidori rolled her eye. "I'm fine."

"What about your chakra levels?"

"I hardly used any during the exam yesterday. I'm fine."

Kakashi sighed, returning his attention to his book. Just before she left, he spoke up again. "You know how you haven't figured out with your preferred Release is?"

"Yeah?" Nakidori glanced at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you."

Nakidori smiled. "That would be great!"

Kakashi held up a thumbs up. "We'll start when you get back. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Nakidori shut the door behind her. Sticking her hands in her pockets, she ambled down the stairs, walking towards the outskirts of the village. People noticed her, some of them waving. Others called out congratulations on passing the first two stages of the Chūnin exam. She nodded in turn, not speaking to anyone.

Just because they were warming up to her doesn't mean she was warming up to them.

A soft smile pulled up at her lips when her goal came into sight. While on the way there, she had picked up several groceries. She didn't know what he had in his fridge, but she didn't really care. In her opinion, food always tasted better when cooked using fresh ingredients. Opening the door, she slipped off her shoes before making herself at home in the kitchen. She had just finished plating the last omugiri when the door opened.

"Huh?" A soft male voice mused. "Someone is here?"

"In the kitchen~." She called.

"What the-?!" Nakidori winced at the crash. Bare feet ran across the bamboo floors, a small hand throwing open the kitchen door. Nakidori giggled slightly, placing the plate on the table. "Onēchan?!"

"Hi Sasuke. How was your day?" The young boy's face split into a grin. He ran around the table, jumping up to wrap his arms around her neck. "Woah! What's this about?" She laughed, returning the zealous hug.

"Congratulations!" Sasuke pulled back, beaming. "I heard you passed!"

Nakidori smirked. "The first two stages."

Sasuke grinned. "Well, I know you'll pass the third. When is it?"

"In a month. I start my training today, so I won't be able to see you as much."

Sasuke frowned. "Oh." He perked up when he thought of something. "But I'll be able to see you when you fight, right?!"

Nakidori nodded. "Sure. I'll have Kakashi pick you up."

"Okay!" He hopped down, sitting on a cushion. Nakidori sat down next to him, pushing his plate towards him. "Thanks for the meal!"

Nakidori nodded, taking a bite of her omurice as he dug in. "So how was the Academy?"

"Okay. Though there was this one usuratonkachi…"


	11. 第テン

"Alright. Let's get started." Kakashi turned around to lock gazes with Nakidori.

"How are we going to find out what my natural Release is?"

"Simple: by testing different types of jutsus until we find one, or several, that you are really good at. Personally, I think it's Water." Nakidori blinked in surprise. "That unique jutsu of yours, Ice Blizzard. It's a Water Style, is it not?"

The auburnette nodded. "Yeah."

"And you created it, did you not?" Nakidori hesitated. "Nakidori?"

"Actually…" she sighed, ducking her gaze. "My mother taught me that jutsu."

This time, Kakashi blinked in surprise. "Your mother was a ninja?" Nakidori nodded. "From what village?"

"I don't remember if my mother ever told me." Nakidori shrugged, sticking her hands in her pocket. "My mother's clan lived in the mountains, where she learned to manipulate all kinds of water. Liquid, ice, snow, even the water in the air." A pained, yet fond smile twitched on Nakidori's face. "I remember her showing me when I was a kid."

"Sounds like she might have been from Yukigakure." Nakidori looked up when Kakashi spoke. "So she had Water Release. What about…?" He trailed off.

"My father?" Kakashi nodded slightly. Nakidori shrugged. "To be honest I have no idea."

"Why?"

"He used himself as a guinea pig for a lot his experiments, primarily the chakra-based ones." Nakidori scoffed slightly. "He mutated his body until he possessed unnatural amounts of power, but he still kept pushing. I know he had over five Releases, but I don't know which ones he was born with, and which ones he added later on."

"Well that certainly makes things difficult." Kakashi hummed. "Well, we already know you're good at Water-based jutsus. Let's try Fire."

"Ready when you are."

天使の歌

"Hey." Nakidori glanced at Kakashi. They were still at the training grounds, though they were hiding from the blistering heat underneath a rock. "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

Kakashi snorted in amusement. He glanced at her, his onyx iris sparking.

"Did you get your wit from your mother or your father?" Nakidori shrugged. "I was always told I had Dad's brain, but Mom's personality." She shrugged again. "In hindsight they weren't wrong. I just wish I had less of my father in me."

Kakashi reached out, clasping her hand in his. "We can't choose our parents…" Nakidori looked at him. "But we can choose who _we_ will be, inspite of who they were."

The teen smirked softly. Flipping her hand over, she squeezed his. "Thanks Kakashi."

He nodded, using their joined hands to pull her up. "Care to get back to it?"

"Heck yeah."

天使の歌

Nakidori walked through the village, looking around. After training with Kakashi for seven days and nights with no breaks, except when it got too hot to be out in the sun, she figured she deserved a small respite. Trying out several different types of jutsus was exhausting. Especially when they all have different releases. Sighing, Nakidori walked around the edge of a building to walk up it. She didn't have a particular plan in mind. She knew if she saw Sasuke she wouldn't be able to return to training that day, and she wasn't willing to jeopardize her chances of winning. Even if she missed him.

Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her midsection.

_'Dammit!'_ Nakidori fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. _'Why is that acting up?! Why now?!'_ Her vision swam.  _'Breathe, Nakidori. Breathe.'_ Nakidori closed her eyes, focusing on what was around her. _'Birds, a mom teaching her baby how to walk, a kid getting beat up,- What?!'_ Pain forgotten, Nakidori focused on where the sounds were coming from.

_'There!'_ She dashed into the forest, now having a plan in mind. As she ran, she noticed the pain in her stomach grew less and less, being replaced with a warmth and a sense of power. _'No way… don't tell me…'_ Nakidori skidded around a tree, coming to a stop. Three boys were kicking a blonde kid at their feet. Snarling, Nakidori marched up to the boys. "Hey!"

The leader turned around, only to receive a punch to the face. "Ow!" He sat up, glaring at her. "What was that-?!"

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" Nakidori's eyes flashed. The kids paled. "If I ever catch you doing this again, I'll make sure you're expelled from the Academy. Now scram." She wasn't shouting, but that made her threat even more terrifying.

"Why?" Nakidori took a deep breath, looking down at the boy. His lip was split, and he had bruises all over his face. He licked his lips, trying to sit up. "Why would you help me?"

Nakidori knelt down, tilting his chin up. She frowned at the sight of the blood trickling down his face. "Do I need a reason to help someone who needs it?" She reached inside her jacket, pulling out a small towel. Pouring a small amount of disinfectant on it, she began to wipe at his wounds. "Sorry." She mumbled when he winced.

His bright blue eyes watched her every move. "You're different." He suddenly blurted, catching Nakidori off-guard.

She blinked a few times, chuckling when she realized what he meant. "Not everyone is irrational, kiddo." He pouted. _'Cute.'_

"My name isn't kiddo. It's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

Nakidori chuckled, finishing cleaning his face. "Well then, Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing out here instead of being in school?"

Naruto looked away. "I got bored." Nakidori snorted. Reaching around, she flicked his forehead. "Ow!"

"You're never going to become a ninja if you don't study."

He frowned at her, holding his forehead. "Oh yeah?! What about you?!"

Nakidori smirked. "I'm training for the final stage of the Chūnin exams."

"Woah!" Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Really?! That's so cool!!" 

"You think?"Nakidori chuckled softly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Hey! When you're a Chūnin, could you teach me?"

Nakidori blinked in surprise. "Why me?"

Naruto looked down at his lap. "Well, you… you're the first that hasn't treated me like I'm some kind of freak." He sniffled.

Nakidori's heart broke for the boy. Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his head, gently ruffling his hair. "Because I know what that feels like." Naruto looked up at her warily. "I'm gonna tell you a secret. A secret only myself, the Hokage, and a few Jōnin know."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "What is it?" He leaned in, whispering.

Nakidori chuckled, copying him. "I wasn't born here."

Naruto gasped, his eyes widening. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really." She whispered back. "I was brought here by Kakashi Hatake. He's the one training me to be a ninja, because he is the only one who never treated me like a freak from the beginning."

"What about now?"

Nakidori leaned back, smiling. "Well, now that I've gone on several missions and have saved a few lives, everyone else is starting to warm up to me too." Nakidori ruffled his hair. "It'll be the same for you."

"How do you know?"

Nakidori smiled, standing. "Just trust me, Naruto. You'll see what I mean at the Final Stage in three weeks."

Naruto's eyes glowed. "You mean I could go?"

She shrugged. "Everyone is going to be there, including your teachers. But!" She poked his nose. "You're going to have to stay in school until then, alright?"

Naruto frowned, thinking it over. "Okay!" He smiled at her. "I'll be there! And when you fight, I'll be cheering louder than anyone! Believe it!"

Nakidori laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'm holding you to that, Naruto Uzumaki." She waved over her shoulder as she started walking away.

"Wait!" She glanced over her shoulder. "What's your name?!"

"Nakidori Higurashi!" Naruto smiled. He started waving at her.

"Good luck with your training, Naki-nē!!" Nakidori waved, disappearing. When she reappeared, she was at the training spot. Kakashi wasn't there, but she wasn't surprised. She was ten minutes early. "Hm…" Nakidori looked down at her hands. "I wonder if I could master that jutsu."

天使の歌

"Looks like we're the first ones here." Mizuki glanced down at Karin. "Relax. You'll be fine."

The bluette sighed, fiddling with her mask that hung around her neck. Her shirt covered her chest, arms, and half-way down to her belly-button. She was wearing a short skirt with shorts underneath, and mesh fishnet underneath the entire ensemble, providing a little extra protection. Her shuriken holder was tied to her right leg, and a sword was strapped to her back on her left shoulder. "Yeah I know. It's not me I'm worried about. It's you guys." Mizuki tilted his head. "You have to fight those Ishigakure nin."

Mizuki leaned against the railing, his back to the arena. The sun shone on his high-collared, open front dark purple coat. The cuffs were rolled back, revealing his pale hands. A brown belt kept the coat close to his body, and also helped hold up the loose, black pants he was wearing. His shuriken holder was also tied on his right leg, and he had a sword strapped to his left hip. His lower face was still covered by his signature mask.

Both had worked their butts off for the past month, and their renewed vigor showed that. They were more than ready to take on whatever their opponents threw at them.

"Hey." He tilted her chin up. "I will be fine, and we both know how useless it is for us to worry about Nakidori. She's strong. She always has been."

Karin leaned her elbows on the railing, crossing an ankle over the other. "I know. But I'm still worried about what those Ishigakure guys will try to do."

Mizuki shrugged. "We'll be ready."

Karin nodded. "Hey."

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Naki-chan at all since we started training?"

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Come to think of it, no. I haven't."

Karin sighed. "I haven't seen Hatake-sensei either. I wonder why." Mizuki chuckled. "What is it?"

"I'm wiling to bet he took Nakidori out somewhere they wouldn't hurt anyone so they could work on her Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." Karin tilted her head in confusion. "Think about it: Nakidori didn't know what her release was. Who better to teach her than the Copy Ninja?"

"You have a point." Karin nodded, looking at the arena that she would be fighting in in less than three hours. "Yeah. You're probably right."

天使の歌

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this year's Final Stage of the Chūnin exams!" The crowd roared with applause. Down in the arena, seventeen figures stood before the proctor. He was looking down at his clipboard, checking off names.

"Where is Nakidori Higurashi?" Everyone looked around. The auburnette was no where to be seen.

"Keh." Rin, her opponent, scoffed. "What do you want to bet she got scared and chickened out?"

"Nakidori never runs from a fight." Mizuki spoke up. "More likely than not she's just not here yet because she had no reason to be. Her match is the last one, remember?"

Rin scowled, before smirking smugly. "Oh. So she doesn't care about her teammates? Some support she gives."

"If she was here," Karin chided. "Then your statement would be true. She doesn't need to watch us to know that we will win." Rin clenched his fists.

"The first match begins now. Karin Kuchiki and Tsubaki Ayasegawa, to the center. Everyone else, please clear the arena." Karin stood on the proctor's right, Tsubaki on his left. "When you're ready." Genma glanced at both girls. Karin pulled up her mask, Tsubaki shifting into a fighting stance. "Begin!"


	12. 章十一

In the stands, Kakashi led Sasuke to a front row seat. The Uchiha survivor sat next to the Jōnin, his onyx eyes searching the arena for Nakidori. Kakashi did as well, frowning when he couldn't see her. "Where is she?" Sasuke looked up at him.

"I don't know." Kakashi shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure she has a good excuse for being late, though."

"She doesn't get lost on the path of life, unlike you." Kakashi sputtered, staring down at Sasuke. He shrugged, fixing his gaze on the arena. "She told me that's one of your favorites."

_'Damn you Nakidori.'_ Kakashi sulked.

"Hey! You're Kakashi Hatake, right?"

The gray-haired Jōnin looked down, his eyes widening when he saw who had spoken. "Yes." He replied slowly. The blonde kid grinned.

"What are you doing here, usuratonkachi?" Kakashi glanced at Sasuke.

_'They know each other? That's right. They're in the same class.'_

"I'm here to watch Nakidori fight!" Naruto plopped down next to Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say you could sit with me!"

"Don't care." Naruto put a hand over his eyes, shielding them from the sun as he peered into the arena. "Where is she?"

"We were wondering the same thing."

Naruto pouted. "But, she is going to be here, right?"

_'He's attached to her. I wonder how long they've known each other.'_ "Her match is last, so she still has some time."

Naruto smiled. "Okay!" He nodded, fixing his gaze on the arena again. Now, only three figures stood there. "Who's that?"

"Tch. You're so idiotic." Sasuke leaned his chin on his hand. "The bluette is Nakidori's teammate. Her name is Karin Kuchiki. Her opponent is Tsubaki Ayasegawa."

"Ooh. Okay."

"When you're ready." Genma's voice made everyone stop what they were doing and watch the fight. Karin pulled up her mask, Tsubaki shifting into a fighting stance. "Begin!" Tsubaki ran at Karin, a kunai in each hand.

_'Not wasting any time, are we?'_ Karin pulled out a kunai, twirling it in her hand. _'Fine by me.'_ Tsubaki leapt into the air, intent on bringing a foot down on Karin's head. The bluette blocked with a forearm, circling her arm around so Tsubaki's back was to her. The blonde turned in midair, trying to slice at Karin's face.

But she wasn't there.

_'What?!'_ A shadow made her look up. Karin rolled, slamming her heel into Tsubaki's arms that she had brought up to block her face. The blonde collided with the ground, rolling to get out of the way of Karin's landing. The ground cracked with the force of her fall. Tsubaki stared in shock at Karin, her sky blue bangs waving in front of her salmon pink eyes.  _'When did she get so strong?!'_ Karin straightened, stepping out of the crater. _'She's not at all like when we fought in the Academy!'_ Tsubaki gritted her teeth, looking down at her arms. She could tell they were already starting to bruise. _'I'll have to finish this quickly. I won't be able to take another hit like that.'_

Karin's eyes widened when Tsubaki stowed her kunai in her shuriken holder. The blonde lifted her hands, immediately telling Karin what she planned to do. The bluette jumped back, landing several yards away. She held her kunai on guard, watching Tsubaki make several different handseals.

_'A Tora handseal."_  Karin braced herself. ' _That means Fire or Earth.'_

"Fire Style!" Tsubaki circled her arms, fire trailing from her fingertips. "Beautiful Tiger Claw!"

_'Figures she would name a jutsu something like that.'_ Karin sheathed her kunai. The fire stopped trailing, instead becoming like claws. They shot out towards Karin, some of the lower gouging deep slices in the earth. Karin jumped up, dodging a few of the claws.

"She's not going to make it!" Naruto gasped.

"Just watch." Kakashi replied calmly. Karin quickly started performing handseals. In the waiting area, Mizuki smirked.

"Water Style!" Karin's stomach expanded. "Frozen Wave!" Frosty water shot from her mouth, putting out the claws and enveloping the arena in chilled mist.

"How did she-?" Naruto and Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"Karin is the eldest child of the Kuchiki clan. They specialize in Water and Ice jutsus." Kakashi explained. "While we were on a mission three months ago, we visited the Land of Mist. There we helped the leader of the Kuchiki clan, who recognized Karin. It turned out Karin was his daughter. She had been kidnapped as a child during a skirmish with a rival clan and left here in the Land of Fire."

"How did she survive?"

"Her teammate, Mizuki. He's the purple-haired boy over there." Naruto and Sasuke looked over at him. Now that the mist was starting to clear, they could see him leaning on the railing.

"Wow." Sasuke looked back up at Kakashi. "What about him? What's his story?"

"He's my cousin."

"What?!" The two chorused.

Kakashi lifted a finger to his masked mouth. "Shh. The match is still going." Both turned back to the arena, eager to see how it would turn out. Tsubaki looked around, trying to find her opponent.

_'Come on, you little wench. Where are you?'_ Something appeared in the mist. _'There!'_ Tsubaki flung two shuriken at it. She heard a dull thud. "What?" She walked towards the object. It was a tree. "Where are you?" She hissed.

"Boo."

"What?!" Tsubaki whirled around, only to have her face met with a fist. She tumbled out of the mist, sliding to a stop. Her eyes widened when she realized that only a certain area of the arena was still covered with mist. A figure appeared in the mist to her left. Before she could react, another appeared to her right, and another in front of her. Three Karin's walked out, each identical to the other. Tsubaki scoffed, pushing herself to her feet. "Impressive clones. But they won't be enough to win."

Karin didn't say anything. Instead, all of her rushed towards Tsubaki. The blonde engaged the Karin on her left first. The girls traded blows, neither landing a punch solidly. Hearing the patter of feet come closer, Tsubaki gritted her teeth. Grabbing a kunai, she stabbed Karin in the stomach with it.

She shattered into a pile.

_'Ice Clones? But how did she create them?'_ Tsubaki ducked a flying kick, blocking the shuriken thrown at her with her kunai. Karin lunged at her. Tsubaki sidestepped, stabbing the bluette in the spine. She too shattered. "Only one left. Which means…" Tsubaki whirled, locking kunai with Karin. "You're the real one!"

Karin smirked. "You sure about that?" A crack appeared in the middle of her face.

"What the devil?!" 'Karin' shattered, leaving Tsubaki alone in the middle of the field. She watched as the clones melted into puddles. "What is going on?"

"Water Style!" Tsubaki whirled to her right in time to see Karin make an Inu seal. "Water Prison!"

"What?!" The water from the melted clones shot forward, wrapping around Tsubaki's body. She struggled to bring her hands together, but the water pulled her arms apart, spreading them so she wouldn't be able to make any seals. The blonde gritted her teeth, attempting to move at least one portion of her body.

Nothing worked.

_'No!'_ Her green eyes widened in horror as the reality of the situation crashed down on her head. _'I…'_

"The winner is Karin Kuchiki!" The stands erupted in praise.

Karin laughed breathlessly, looking up to lock gazes with Kakashi. He nodded at her. Smiling, she turned her gaze to Mizuki. His onyx eyes shone with pride and joy, making her blush. She dropped the jutsu on Tsubaki, allowing her to fall to her knees. The blonde didn't look up, staring at the ground. Karin sighed, walking past her. She started up the stairs, joining Mizuki and the others.

"Well done." Mizuki wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Karin smiled, burying her face in his shoulder. Her hands fisted themselves in his coat.

"Thank you Mizuki." Behind them, Rin, Shiro, and Kenpachi frowned.

_'If she was capable of learning so many new jutsus in just a month…'_ Shiro looked at Mizuki. _'Who's to say what he is capable of.'_ He clutched his arm. It was still healing from their skirmish in the Forest of Death. _'I'll need to watch myself.'_ He glanced up at Rin. From the look on his face, he was thinking the same thing.

_'If Nakidori has improved even as much as Karin… Rin might not walk away at all.'_

天使の歌

"Next contestants please enter the ring."

"Shiro." The brunette looked up at Rin. "Whatever you do, don't activate it. If that means you lose, so be it." He nodded.

"I understand." He jumped into the ring. Mizuki ruffled Karin's hair, who had opted to stay with him instead of going to the hospital.

She smiled up at him. "Kick his butt."

Mizuki nodded. Turning around, he jumped into the ring, landing softly on his feet. As he walked towards the center of the arena, his mind recalled the previous matches.

Ayame had barely won her match, keeling over not long after she was announced the winner. The nin from Kirigakure that was supposed to fight in the third round forfeited, automatically giving the victory to the brunette nin from Ishigakure. Kagome and Amaya's round ended in a tie, neither capable of beating the other, as both ended up knocking each other out. Now, it was his turn.

"Contestants ready?" Shiro shifted into a low fighting stance, extending his right hand to crack his fingers. Mizuki remained impassive. Genma raised his hand, swiftly slicing it down. "Begin!"


	13. 章十二

Mizuki narrowed his eyes at his opponent. Genma had given the signal to start, but neither boy moved. They were waiting, assessing, testing. Shiro's brown eyes started to become impatient.  _'He's still favoring his right arm, though he's making a show of using it. An intimidation tactic.'_ A breeze swept through the arena, blowing Mizuki's amethyst hair into his face. _'Too bad it won't work on me.'_

"What's he waiting for?" Naruto hissed. A silence had fallen over the stands. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, holding their breath in anticipation. Tension crackled in the air, and not just between the contestants.

"If you won't strike first I will!" Shiro leapt at Mizuki. The purple-haired teen ducked the swipe, his onyx eyes quickly assessing his opponent's intentions. He was unarmed, so for the time being he wasn't aiming to hurt Mizuki. Just exhaust him.

_'Very well then.'_ Mizuki effortlessly jumped back, landing in an on guard stance. In the crowd, a brunette man with pale eyes widened at the familiarity of the stance.

"That's a weird stance!" Shiro mocked. Mizuki said nothing. Instead, he flipped his hand around so the back of it was facing the brunette. He flicked his fingers, taunting him in. "If that's what you want!"

The crowd watched, enraptured, as the two engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle. Shiro was stronger than the Konoha nin. That was made apparent when he slammed a fist into the ground, creating a sizable crater and consequential shockwave. Kakashi narrowed his eye, looking through the dust.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sasuke looked up at Kakashi.

"He may not be as strong as Shiro physically…" Kakashi turned his head, fixing his gaze on the wall above Shiro. Following his gaze, Sasuke and Naruto gasped when they saw Mizuki crouching on the wall, staring down into the arena. "But Mizuki has immense chakra control and agility." Shiro stood up, staring in shock when Mizuki began making handseals. His hands moved so fast no one could make anything out until the last seal.

"A Mi seal?" Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. "He has Earth Release?"

"No."

"Lightning Style!" Sasuke's eyes widened, whipping his head around to see a lightning bolt form in Mizuki's right hand. "Thunder Halberd!" He threw the lighting bolt into the arena.

It impacted the ground, creating a sound akin to the crash of thunder. The arena rippled, causing the surrounding stands to shake. Naruto latched onto Sasuke, the two holding onto each other as they rode out the shockwaves. Once it settled down, Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him. The blonde didn't seem to mind, instead searching the arena for the contestants. Two figures shot out of the dust surrounding the arena.

"It's them!" A man shouted. Naruto whooped, cheering on Mizuki. Sasuke cringed at the blonde's voice, blocking him out. He focused on the fight.

Mizuki ducked a kick, retaliating with one of his own. Shiro caught it. Mizuki twisted his body, attempting to punch him in the face. When Shiro caught that too, he smirked. "What are you going to do now?"

Mizuki scoffed softly. Shiro's eyes widened when Mizuki twisted his body again. This time, he was intent on bringing his foot down on Shiro's head. With both of his hands occupied, Shiro couldn't block.

The balls of Mizuki's foot slammed into the top of his head. He reflexively let go of Mizuki as he fell back to earth. Shiro crashed into the ground, once more creating a crater. Mizuki landed softly on his feet, standing up straight.

Genma walked towards the crater. Shiro was lying facedown, not moving. He sighed. Just before he could call the match, Shiro crumbled into a pile of dirt.

_'What?!'_ Mizuki looked around, trying to find his opponent. _'Up, behind, to the side-.'_ His eyes widened when he saw the hole underneath the clone. _'Below!!'_

"Earth Style!" Mizuki gasped when four slabs shot up, encasing him. "Boulder Coffin!" Shiro popped up from the ground, smirking. "Good luck getting out of that one."

"What jutsu is that?" Karin hissed.

Rin smirked at her. "Boulder Coffin. It is made of rock infused with Shiro's chakra." Karin glared at the leader. He was smirking gleefully at Mizuki, who was struggling to free himself.

"The more you struggle…" Shiro formed his hands into a loose Mi sign. "The tighter I'll squeeze." He slowly began to push his hands closer together.

_'Crap!'_ Mizuki gritted his teeth, feeling the alright tight rock start to squeeze him from the sides. He growled in pain, refusing to give his opponent the pleasure of hearing him scream.

"Come on!" Shiro taunted, momentarily freezing in his torture. "Just concede, and I'll let you go."

Mizuki cracked open an eye. He flexed his wrist, trying to free it best he could. "Go…" he hissed.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Thinking Mizuki was about to concede but couldn't get enough oxygen, Shiro loosened his hold slightly.

_'Idiot.'_ With the extra room, Mizuki could perform the sign he wanted. "I said…" he opened both of his eyes, glaring at Shiro. "Go to hell." Shiro's eyes widened. Before he could do anything, Mizuki extended his fingers. "Lightning Release!" Lightning shot out of the prison. It shattered, sending Shiro flying.

He struggled to his feet, staring at Mizuki in shock. "How?! You couldn't perform any seals while imprisoned like that!"

Mizuki chuckled, panting. "Maybe not dual-handed…" he straightened, calming his breathing. "Lucky for me I'm not limited to dual-handed seals."

"What?!?" The crowd roared alongside Shiro.

"Is that even possible?!"

"Who is this kid?!"

"I think his name's Mizuki Seika!"

"He's amazing!!" Behind his mask, Mizuki could feel his cheeks burning, and not from exhaustion.

"Go get 'im, kiddo." Kakashi whispered. As if he heard, Mizuki looked up, locking gazes with Kakashi. The two stared at each other, nodding simultaneously.

"Eyes on me, idiot!" Shiro launched at Mizuki, intent on punching him. Without looking, Mizuki lifted a hand, catching Shiro's fist. Shiro gasped. "What?!"

"Sorry." Mizuki glanced at Shiro. "Did you say something?"

"You-!" Behind his mask, Mizuki smirked. Twisting Shiro's arm, he exposed the brunette's underarm to attack. "What are you-?!"

Mizuki extended his fingers, jabbing four points on Shiro's arm. He cried out in pain. Whirling to his left, Mizuki slammed his palms into Shiro's chest and stomach, hitting more points. Shiro flew back, coughing. He landed in the dirt, skidding back several feet. When he didn't get back up, Genma walked over to him, checking his vitals.

_'His main chakra points have been blocked. But,'_ Genma looked up at Mizuki. His eyes were impassive. _'He isn't a member of the Hyūga clan. How did he know where to hit his opponent?'_ A groan distracted Genma. _'In any case, he won.'_ He stood, brushing off his pants. "The winner is Mizuki Seika!"

"Woooooo!!!!!" Mizuki looked over at Karin. She was jumping up and down, flailing one arm while cupping her hand over her mouth. "Way to kick his butt, Mizuki!!!" He smirked, lifting a hand in victory.

The crowd erupted in applause, cheers shaking the roof. Looking up, Mizuki saw Kakashi nod his head. He smiled behind his mask, returning the gesture. The purple-haired teen sighed in relief, walking back to the waiting area.

As soon as he rounded the corner, he was glomped by Karin. She was laughing and crying and smiling, hugging the life out of him. He chuckled, returning her zealous embrace. He didn't care if anyone else saw them.

"You were amazing, Mizuki." Karin whispered.

Mizuki ducked his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Thank you." He mumbled. They separated when they heard footsteps. Both smiled when they saw Kakashi standing there.

"Well done, both of you." They bowed to him. "Mind if I borrow Mizuki, Karin?" She shook her head.

"I'll stay here and watch for Naki-chan." The males nodded. Mizuki ruffled her hair affectionately, walking after Kakashi.

"What is it?"

Kakashi chuckled. "There's someone who wants to talk to you." He led the teen up the stairs to a private viewing area. Someone was already there. Mizuki's eyes widened when the man turned around, allowing him to see his face.

"Lord Hyūga!" Mizuki bowed at the waist.

"It's alright. Please. Stand." The teen straightened. "There is something I would like to speak to you about."

天使の歌

_'Where is she?! The seventh match has already ended!'_ Karin turned around when she heard footsteps. "Hi Mizuki. What was wrong?"

"Oh." Mizuki took his time replying. "Nothing." Karin pouted. "I'll tell you later." He joined her next to the railing. "What did I miss?"

"The sixth round was super boring." Karin sighed. "The Kirigakure ninja was knocked out in less than three minutes."

Mizuki lifted an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"The seventh match just ended. That guy from the first Ishigakure team totally demolished the second guy." Mizuki looked into the ring. Sure enough, the blonde Ishigakure ninja was being placed on a stretcher and was carried out of the arena.

"The winner is Kenpachi."

"He doesn't have a mark on him." Mizuki hissed. It was true. The tall Ishi nin didn't look any different from when Mizuki had left. Even his spiky hair was the same. "I'm glad I didn't fight him." A scoff made his blood boil.

"Looks like your fearless leader never showed." Rin leered.

"You sure about that?" He screamed, making everyone look at him.

To their utter shock, Nakidori was sitting on the railing, one leg pulled up so she could rest her arm on it while she leaned against the wall.

"Naki-chan!!" Karin's pink eyes glowed. "You made it!!"

"Where were you?!" Mizuki asked worriedly.

"Tch." Nakidori lifted a hand, gesturing behind her. All of the remaining candidates looked where she was pointing with her thumb. Their eyes widened when the seating area for the Hokage came into view.

"You were sitting up there?!" Karin cried, causing quite a few people to look up.

"On the roof, actually." Nakidori shrugged, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Figured I'd come down, seeing as how my match is coming up." She blinked, seemingly remembering something. "By the way…" she smirked at her teammates. "Nice job."

"Thanks!" Karin beamed. Mizuki nodded. His onyx eyes trailed over his teammate, observing her for the first time in a month.

She had lost the scarf, though she kept her jacket. She wore fishnet underneath her clothing, which consisted of her usual crop top and short shorts. However, this one had a higher neckline, and her shorts had a v-waist, ending in the middle of her pelvis. Her shoes were more heavy-duty than the normal shinobi sandals, and only came up to her knees instead of mid-thigh, showing off the fishnet stockings that did end mid-thigh. On her hands were black gloves that were cut off halfway down her palm. As she turned her head to look over the crowd, she flexed her fingers in them.

Mizuki felt a twinge of fear in his heart. Without her scarf hiding her neck and shoulders, she appeared to be more muscular than he remembered. He supposed that could be contributed to her training. If she had been training at least as hard as he and Karin had, she had likely gained more muscle over the past month. But it wasn't just her attire change that made him feel scared.

She had tied all of her hair back in a single ponytail, giving her a more mature appearance. She still wore her bangs over her eye, but her forehead protector was now tied around her forehead underneath her bangs, just like his. He swallowed, looking into her left eye as she looked over the crowd, smirking as they cheered at her arrival. There was a new light shining in her eye.

The look of someone eager to shed blood.

"The eighth match will now begin! Contestants please enter the ring." Nakidori turned her head, fixing the contestants with a curious gaze. The Ishigakure nin glanced nervously at Rin. He glowered at her.

"I forfeit!" She cried out. Nakidori lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Then the victory automatically goes to Tsubaki of Konohagakure!" Genma sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Then we shall commence with the final round. Contestants please come forward."

"Be ready to die." Rin snarled, jumping into the ring. Nakidori snorted, falling off the rail to land next to him silently. He started, glowering at her when he recovered.

"Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, kid." Nakidori stuck her hands in her pockets, sauntering over to Genma.

"KICK HIS ASS, NAKI-NĒ!!" Nakidori smirked at the shout. Looking up, she waved to Naruto and Sasuke. They waved back.

"Participants ready?"

Rin lowered himself into a fighting stance. "I'm going to enjoy this." Nakidori just smirked, showing off some teeth.

Genma glanced at both of them, raising his hand. "Begin!"


	14. 章十三

"Participants ready?"

Rin lowered himself into a fighting stance. "I'm going to enjoy this." Nakidori just smirked, showing off some teeth.

Genma glanced at both of them, raising his hand. "Begin!"

"Here I come!" Rin created several Earth clones, all of them holding kunai.

_'Ninjutsu right off the bat, huh?'_ Nakidori shifted her left foot behind her, bracing herself. _'Either he's overconfident, or he has more chakra than normal. That…'_ Nakidori narrowed her eyes.  
When the clones rushed her, she backflipped into the air, soaring over their heads. The clones threw starred shuriken at her. Dodging in midair, she grabbed one of them, holding onto it. She looked at it, narrowing her eyes.

She didn't see Rin's smirk. "Boom."

_'What?!'_ The shuriken in Nakidori's hand grew warm. She threw it at him milliseconds before it blew. Lifting her arms, Nakidori used them to shield her face against the blast. The shockwave threw her towards the wall. She flipped around, channelling chakra to her feet so she would slide up the wall instead of crashing into and sliding down it.

She hadn't even come to a stop before more shuriken were thrown at her. Nakidori quickly regained her feet, running along the wall. Rin and his clones kept throwing shuriken at her. When none of them hit her, they threw shuriken in front of her, blocking her path. Nakidori smirked. Flicking her fingers out, she extended the almost invisible thread towards the kunai and shuriken. The thread wrapped around the rivets of the weapons. When she was a meter away, she pushed off the wall. With a yank of her hands, she pulled the shuriken and kunai towards her.

"Didn't you learn from the last time?" Rin taunted her.

She smirked.  _'Fool me once, shame on you.'_ She twirled in midair, flinging the shuriken and kunai at him. Rin gasped, he and his clones running away. _'Fool me twice, shame on me.'_ Using two starred shuriken of her own, Nakidori cut the ties before throwing the shuriken. They bounced off the rigged weapons, sending them towards the Ishigakure nin and his clones. Several of them hit their targets, imploding on impact. Nakidori turned in midair, landing softly in a crouch. When the dust cleared, only Rin himself remained.

"How did she do that?!"

"That was amazing!!"

"Her accuracy was unreal!!"

"That move…" Kakashi glanced down at Sasuke. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. "I've seen that move before."

_'Interesting.'_ The gray-haired Jōnin returned his attention to the arena. _'I thought that move had a little Uchiha flair to it.'_

"How…?" Rin gawked at Nakidori.

She chuckled, standing to brush off her jacket. "You have Explosion Release. I'll admit that it's my first time coming across it in battle, but I can't say I'm impressed. I expected better, to be honest."

Rin glowered. "You're hardly in a position to be mocking me. Whether you're impressed or not doesn't matter. It won't change the outcome." He took out two kunai, twirling them to hold them on guard.

"Ninjutsu to Taijutsu, huh?" Nakidori shrugged, taking out a kunai of her own. "Sounds like fun."

"Shut up already!" Rin rushed her, barrelrolling in midair. Coming out of it, he slashed downward with his left kunai. Nakidori blocked it with her own, not looking up at him. "Cocky little." He attempted to stab her in the back with his other kunai, only to have her evade it at the last second by turning around.

She grabbed his wrist, pulling it under him. He shouted in shock, unable to resist her as most of his body was still in the air. She yanked him down.

He resisted.  _'She's going for an armlock! If she holds my kunai to my neck, it'll be all over.'_ Rin gritted his teeth. He bent with the movement, coming around to direct his feet towards her face. To his surprise, she seemed to have expected that. Effortlessly backbending, she evaded his strike. As he flew over her, she pushed off with her feet, bringing them up to slam into his back. She went with the movement, using it to right herself as she pushed off of him, sending him flying while landing in a lunge a safe distance away herself.

Rin rolled in the dirt, finally coming to a stop facedown. Spitting dust out of his mouth, he pushed himself up. As he did, he locked gazes with Nakidori. The auburnette did nothing.

_'She remains on the defensive unless otherwise necessary. From what I've seen so far, I won't be able to break her defenses with a direct assault. I need to find a way to get behind her.'_ Rin gritted his teeth.  _'She's already figured out my exploding shuriken jutsu, so using that as a frontal assault won't work anymore. I could use the clones again. Have some of them with exploding shuriken and some without. Keep her guessing.'_ He smirked to himself.

_'That's it. I'll just have to be patient.'_

Nakidori lifted an eyebrow when Rin lifted his hands again. She sighed at the familiar handseal.  _'He's going with that again?'_ She shifted into a fighting stance. Seven clones appeared. Nakidori narrowed her eyes, looking over all of them. _'Something's different this time.'_ A spark ran through her head when she realized what it was.  _'Interesting. Maybe he isn't as dumb as I thought.'_

The clones and Rin rushed her, running in a circle around her. She remained stationary, her eyes following their movements. Hearing shuriken scrape along the inside of its holder, Nakidori pulled out a kunai, deflecting the shuriken back at the circle of clones. It hit one of them, causing him to fly back and crumble into a pile of rock.

_'I see.'_ Nakidori evaded another shuriken. This time, the clones evaded it as well. It exploded harmlessly on the other side of the arena. _'So he's going to keep me guessing, is he? Well then.'_ She twirled her kunai, sticking it back in her holder. _'Maybe it's about time I show him what I can do.'_

"Giving up, little girl?"

"Hardly." Nakidori swiftly performed the handseals needed. "Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!" She punched the ground beneath her feet.

Immediately, the ground became liquid except where she was kneeling. The clones and Rin stopped running, trying to regain their balance. The ground rippled through the arena, making it impossible to stand straight. Lifting her hand, Nakidori formed the Tora seal. "Earth Style: Great Mud River!"

The ground underneath Rin and the clones became brown, sticky mud, washing them away from Nakidori. She jumped up, taking out several shuriken. She flipped upside down to throw them all, each one hitting the forehead of a clone. The only one that didn't make contact was the one blocked by the real Rin. 

Above them, the Third Hokage gaped at Nakidori.  _'I thought I was the only one that knew that jutsu. So how does she know it, let alone be capable of executing it so effortlessly and flawlessly?!'_ He glanced at Kakashi. He appeared to be just as surprised. _'If he didn't teach her… then who did?'_

Nakidori touched down just as Rin struggled to his feet. His clothes were covered in mud, making it hard to move. Nakidori briefly contemplated hardening the mud on his body. The look of disgust on his face changed her mind.  _'Nah. I'm enjoying this too much.'_

"Figures a Leaf shinobi would fight dirty."

Nakidori chuckled at Rin's attempt to insult her. "I don't see what you're complaining about. Filth belongs with filth after all." Behind her, she heard Karin clamp a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle her laughter. Even Mizuki snorted.

"You little wench!" Rin shook the mud from his hands. "I'm going to make you regret that." He clasped his hands into a handseal. "Rock Armor!"

Nakidori's eyes widened as stone came off the walls to surround Rin's body. In less than a second it had formed, giving her no time to react. She gritted her teeth.  _'I can't hit him dead-on now that he has that armor. And since it constantly replenishes on its own, he won't run out if chakra using it.'_ Nakidori took out two kunai, twirling them on guard.

Rin laughed at her. "That won't work!" He ran at her. Just before a punch could land, she jumped out of the way. Rin's fist created a hole in the ground.

_'If I get hit with that, there's no walking away.'_ Nakidori hissed. _'I don't want to use that technique yet. I need to find some other way to beat him.'_

"What's wrong?" Rin taunted as he kept swinging at Nakidori. "What happened to all that big talk from before?!" Nakidori ducked under his swipe, placing a hand on his arm. Swinging her body up and over, she slapped a paper bomb on his back. Coming back down, she slammed her feet into his face, sailing backwards before turning and skidding to a stop. "That's it?!"

She smirked. "Boom."

Rin's eyes widened. The bomb exploded, sending him flying towards her. Nakidori jumped out of the way, slapping another paper bomb onto him. The rock had been torn away on his back, revealing his still clothed back.

"You little-!" The bombs on his arms detonated, once more sending him flying. This time, Nakidori stayed put until he was close enough. Ducking under him, she placed another bomb on his chest.

Her eyes widened when he grabbed her wrist.

"Not this time." Lifting her up, Rin slammed a fist into the side of her head. The crack was heard throughout the arena, Nakidori falling limp. With a devious smirk, Rin tossed her back towards the crater he had created when he first tried to punch her.

Nakidori rolled, skidding to a stop on her front. Her hair covered her face, preventing anyone from seeing it.

Karin gasped, covering her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes widened to twice their normal size, while Naruto gripped his seat until his knuckles turned white.

Kakashi felt his heart stop in dread when Nakidori didn't move.  _'No… not again. She can't be…'_

"Get up." Sasuke whispered, his hands clenched over his heart. "Get up!" He quietly begged.

Genma walked over to Nakidori. Just as he kneeled down, Nakidori's left hand clenched. Sasuke grinned.

_'Thank the heavens.'_ Kakashi watched as Nakidori struggled to find her knees. Rin stared in shock, clearly having thought he had killed her. Genma stepped back, letting Nakidori have her space.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt her chakra nature change.  _'So she's awakened it.'_

"Okay." Nakidori croaked, placing a hand on her knee. "That actually hurt."

"How… how are you still alive?!" Rin was incredulous. "There's no way! What are you?!"

"What am I?" Nakidori turned around, her head bowed. "That's easy." She shrugged out of her coat, letting it pool at her feet.

"Get ready." Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"Why?" They asked simultaneously.

"The real fight is about to begin." Both looked at each other, before turning their eyes to Nakidori.

"I am…" Nakidori lifted her head just as a breeze blew through the arena, pushing her bangs out of her eyes…

Allowing everyone to see the blood-red snowflakes that circled in the middle of her brown irises.

"The one who is going to beat you."


	15. 章十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the picture.

"I am…" Nakidori shrugged off her coat, letting everyone see her outfit unhindered. The crop top was stained near the left shoulder, on account of the blood dripping down her face. The fishnet arm covers she wore were torn in places, no doubt from her rough landing. The fishnet around her torso was surprisingly intact, as well as her shorts and fishnet stockings. Her shoes were dusty and scuffed, but her feet appeared to be alright. "The one who is going to beat you."

Rin stared in horror at Nakidori's eyes. The blood red snowflakes circled slowly, turning back and forth in a way that was akin to a telescope focusing. Blood trailed down her face from where he had hit her, but she didn't attempt to wipe it away.

"She has a Kekkei Genkai?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto shamelessly gaped, his eyes bulging in their sockets.

"Yes." Kakashi said softly. He watched as the breeze slowly started to pick up around Nakidori, blowing her hair around haphazardly. "It is a Kekkei Genkai unique to her mother's clan."

"Her mother?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned his head to stare at Nakidori. The snowflakes were pulsing in tandem with the wind circulations. "The wind… it's not normal, is it?"

"No." Kakashi lifted his forehead protector from his right eye, not wanting to miss a single thing. "It's reacting to her chakra."

"Woah…" Naruto breathed. "She's amazing."

Back in the arena, Rin had to clench his teeth in order to keep them from chattering. "What kind of Kekkei Genkai is that?!"

Nakidori smirked. "One unique to my bloodline and my bloodline alone." She inhaled deeply. Instantly, the snowflakes stopped pulsing. Instead, they maintained their unnatural glow. "And you're about to taste its first stage."

"Like hell I will!" Rin formed a handseal. Instantly, five Earth clones popped up. Each took out several shuriken. "I won't give you a chance to use that Kekkei Genkai!"

"He's already too late." Sasuke and Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Once Nakidori activated it, he already lost."

"What's it called?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask. Down in the arena, Nakidori started to lift her right arm.

#~#~#~#

_"Level with me."_

_Nakidori looked up at Kakashi. She was leaning her hands on her knees, panting to get her breath back. They had been working on her Earth Release for the past three hours. "What is it?"  
_

_"Why do you keep your eye covered?" Nakidori started, her visible eye widening. "You already know why I keep mine covered." Kakashi tapped his forehead protector for emphasis. "Why do you cover yours?"  
_

_Nakidori stared at the ground. She remained silent, regaining her breath. When it returned to normal, she sighed deeply. Straightening, Kakashi watched as she lifted a hand to her covered eye. "My mother came from a clan that possessed a powerful Kekkei Genkai."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened. "Like the Sharingan?"_

_Nakidori shook her head. "Not exactly." She sighed, sticking her hands in her pockets. "From what I understand, the Sharingan only manifests in certain members of the Uchiha clan. Not only that, but said members must undergo a severe emotional trauma in order to awaken it. Do I have that right?"_

_Kakashi nodded solemnly, his visible eye dark with nostalgia. "Yes. That is correct." Nakidori sighed deeply, catching his attention. "What made your mother's Kekkei Genkai different?"  
_

_"Unlike the Sharingan which is, partial, for lack of a better word, in its users, my mother's clan's Kekkei Genkai manifested in every one of the clan. However, how and when differed according to the person."_

_Kakashi tilted his head._ _"How so?"  
_

_"Ordinarily, the Kekkei Genkai manifested on its own when the user fully matured in body, emotion, and chakra control. That's why it manifested differently in every person." Nakidori shrugged. "How quickly your physical body matured and how well you controlled your chakra determined when it would manifest. Not only this, but, unlike the Sharingan, which is pretty much universal, how the Kekkei Genkai manifested was dependent on the user's natural Release and their primary emotion, which is why emotions played a large part in the individual manifestation. At least, that's what my mother told me."_

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I hear a "however" in your voice."_

_Nakidori sighed, lifting a hand to her covered eye again. "My Kekkei Genkai manifested the night my mother was killed." Kakashi'e eyes widened. "The emotional trauma caused my emotions to mature instantaneously, causing the Kekkei Genkai to manifest at a much earlier stage. I was so young, I was unable to fully understand what had happened, let alone control it. And with my mother gone…"  
_

_"You had no one to teach you." Kakashi said softly._

_Nakidori nodded. "I started wrecking havoc with my new-found power. I had no way of knowing how to stop it, so I became closed off, terrified of hurting the people around me. Finally, my father did something to me that put a lid on my emotions, hoping that would put a stop to it. And, it did."_

_Kakashi stepped forward. "That's why you always keep your eye covered. You couldn't control it, so you developed a habit of hiding it." She nodded. "Have you learned how to control it since then?"_

_Nakidori shook her head. "Like your Sharingan, I can't turn it off."  
_

_"Why not?"  
_

_"Because it manifested when I was so young, it has grown and matured as I have. Between thirteen years since then and my accelerated emotional state, it is much stronger than it should be for my age, even with the measures put in place. Most of my mother's clan didn't receive their Kekkei Genkai until their late teens or later." Nakidori sighed, looking down at her feet. "My father and I realized early on that it responded to my emotions. That's why I worked so hard to keep all of my strong emotions aside. I couldn't suppress all of them, but the strongest: hate, anger, spite, and love, were kept in check fairly well, thanks to the stopper my father installed in my mind. But now…"_

_Kakashi lifted his eyebrows sympathetically. "But now that you've grown closer to us… now that you've created bonds with us…"  
_

_"It broke the seal and is now feeding, for lack of a better description." Nakidori shrugged, looking up at Kakashi. "I admit I've grown fond of you guys, and it's feeding off of that."_

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes, thinking. "I cannot turn my Sharingan off because I was not born into the Uchiha clan, but you…" he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Your Kekkei Genkai is hereditary. I have a feeling that if you learn how to control it, your jutsu will prosper greatly because of it."_

_Nakidori's visible eye glowed with hope. "You think so?"_

_He nodded. Reaching up and behind her, he untied her forehead protector, taking it away from her face. He noticed she had reflexively closed her right eye. "Let's change tactics." Nakidori turned her shoulders square to his when he turned. "See that rock?" She nodded, focusing on the pillar that stood straight up in the training ground. "Let's start with that one."  
_

_"Alright."_

_Kakashi smiled sympathetically at the hesitance in her voice. "Hey." She glanced at him. "This Kekkei Genkai is hereditary. It's your birthright. And it's yours to control."_

_A smile softened her face. "Thanks Kakashi." He nodded stepping back. Nakidori inhaled deeply, slowly letting it out.  
_

_"Whenever you're ready." She nodded. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw her slit her palm with a kunai, just before he felt her chakra change. 'Just in case…' Lifting a hand, he took his forehead protector off of his eye.  
_

_What he saw was incredible.  
_

_Nakidori's chakra was swirling up from her feet in slowly accelerating spirals. The spirals surrounded her before entering into her right eye. Her bangs started to float up, making him curious as to what her Kekkei Genkai looked like. He stealthily walked to her right side, staying well out of the way. When her eyes flew open, his widened at the sight of a swirling red taking over her irises. He watched as it slowly took shape, forming into a blood red snowflake in the center of her eyes. With him using his Sharingan, he felt like time slowed as the snowflake started to glow._

_Nakidori raised her hand, her palm facing down and fingers outstretched towards the rock. She opened her mouth, Kakashi preparing for the attack, not knowing what to expect._

#~#~#~#

"Yukihaname!" Rin's eyes widened in fear as the blood on Nakidori's clothes and face started to rise, forming into tiny snowflakes. They swirled around her as her arm rose. The moment her outstretched fingers were facing him, the red snowflakes rushed him. "Blizzard of Blood!"

"The devil?!" Rin shielded his face from the onslaught. He gritted his teeth, bracing his feet against the ground. His eyes widened when he felt his clothes being ripped, the snowflakes landing on his skin.  _'What the devil?! They're made from her blood but it's freezing! Like real snow!'_ He narrowed his eyes against the freezing blood. _'What's more, once it lands on my skin, it isn't melting! This jutsu…'_ he could barely make out Nakidori's figure through the storm.

_'_ _This girl… just what is she?!'_

"Blizzard of Blood?" Naruto whispered.

"Each drop of Nakidori's spilled blood becomes a snowflake which then attacks her opponent." Kakashi explained. His Sharingan followed every movement inside the blizzard. "Not only that, but she has the capability of freezing it and keeping it frozen, turning each snowflake into a miniature shuriken." Sasuke stared in shock. "Depending on how much blood of hers was shed will determine how large the snowstorm is. And, considering that head wound looks to be pretty serious…"

"Her opponent brought on his own defeat by injuring her." Sasuke finished the sentence. _'I wonder…'_

Above, the Hokage narrowed his eyes, watching Nakidori finally start to drop her arm.  _'I have never seen that Kekkei Genkai before. And to think that was only its first stage…'_ The blizzard vanished, revealing a bloody and freezing Rin. The Third Hokage watched as Nakidori sighed, dropping her arm back to her side. Her bangs returned to their place over her eye, but not before the red snowflakes disappeared into dark brown once more. _'Just how strong will she become?'_

Genma walked over to Rin. "Can you continue?" He opened his mouth, but his teeth were chattering too much to let him talk.

"I suggest you call the match." Nakidori told him. "If he insists on fighting, he will die." Rin obviously tried to protest, but fell to his knees, his arms tightly wrapped around his torso in an effort to keep warm.

Genma nodded, stepping back. "The winner, is Nakidori Higurashi." The crowd didn't react, too in shock to do or say anything. Until…

"YOU DID IT, NAKI-NĒ!!! YOU KICKED HIS ASS!!!! BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto jumped up and down, laughing his head off.

It was as if the crowd woke from a trance. The very air shook with cheers and applause. A few of the noblewomen threw down flowers, cheering alongside their husbands. Nakidori caught one in her teeth, bowing at the waist to the crowd.

"You were amazing, Naki-chan!!" The auburnette looked over at the waiting area to see Karin smiling and waving. Mizuki raised an arm, holding his fist high.

Nakidori copied the gesture, earning another round of applause from the crowd. She laughed, sticking the cosmos flower behind her right ear. Retracing her steps, Nakidori picked up her jacket, brushing the dirt off before putting it on. The crowd was finally starting to wind down. Everyone watched as a medical team took Rin away.

"Would the victors please gather in the arena?" Nakidori stayed where she was, smiling when Karin leapt off the railing to hit the ground running. The auburnette laughed, absorbing her teammate's tackle hug.

Mizuki jogged up to them, clearly smiling behind his mask. "That was incredible, Nakidori."

She smiled, fistbumping her friend. "Thanks, you guys."

Karin pulled back, beaming. "You totally stole the show! Your Kekkei Genkai is amazing!"

Nakidori laughed, her cheeks tinging pink. She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed at the attention. "Thanks. I've still got a long way to go before I can use it's full potential though."

"Well I know you can do it." The Konohakagure ninja turned to see Kenpachi from Rin's team standing there. "Congratulations." Nakidori nodded her head.

"All of those who are standing here today," everyone looked up at the Hokage. He was standing at the edge of the platform, looking over the entire arena. "Has fought very hard to be here. To each of the victors, I have only one thing to say…" Hiruzen Sarutobi met each and every one of their gazes, ending with Nakidori.

"Congratulations on passing the Chūnin Exams!"

天使の歌

"Naki-nē!" The auburnette stopped talking to Mizuki to see a blonde kid running towards her, followed closely by a dark bluette.

"He-hey!!" She crouched, her arms outstretched towards them. Both jumped, impacting her in the chest. "Oof!!" They bowled her over, but none of them seemed to care, as all of them were laughing.

Karin smiled fondly, leaning over towards Mizuki. "Isn't that the Uzumaki kid?"

"Yes he is." The childhood friends whirled to see Kakashi standing behind them. His hands were in his pockets, as usual. But his visible eye gleamed with pride. "Well done, all of you. I am very proud."

Karin blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was only through your training, Hatake-sensei." Mizuki bowed his head. "Thank you."

Kakashi rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. "I merely showed you the path. You're the ones that decided to walk it."

"That was incredible, Onēchan!" All three looked over to see Sasuke sitting in Nakidori's lap. Naruto was bouncing around. "I've never seen a Kekkei Genkai like that!"

She chuckled, booping his nose. "Naturally. It is unique to my mother's clan. Just like the Sharingan is unique to yours." She poked his chest, making him squirm.

"The way you kicked his butt before you used your blood blizzard or whatever was awesome too!" Naruto was mimicking fighting, flailing his arms around. "You had him on the ropes! And even when he used that jutsu to encase himself in rock you still kicked his butt!!" Naruto leaned down, clasping his hands underneath his chin. "You have to train me! Pleeeeaaassee??"

"Wha-!? In your dreams!!" Sasuke pouted. "I am the one she's going to train!!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

Nakidori burst out laughing, surprising the young boys. "Teams are made up of three people, remember?" Both stared at her. "I'll be able to train both of you. Once I make Jōnin that is."

Naruto pouted. "Well, how long is that?"

"Well…" Nakidori looked over, locking gazes with Karin. "A year. Maybe less." The sky bluette frowned in confusion.

"What makes you so sure, Onēchan?" Nakidori chuckled, lifting Sasuke off her lap so she could stand.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a bet." She winked at Karin.

"Aha!" Karin hit her fist on her palm. "That's right! I'm still going to see your full face without your bangs or headband!"

Nakidori chuckled. "Make Jōnin before I do then."

"I will!"

"Alright that's enough." Kakashi walked in between the two. "Now, how about we all go out for some ramen? As a celebration." He glanced down at the kids. "You could come too."

"Sweet!" Naruto beamed. "Thanks!" Sasuke nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go." Karin grabbed Mizuki's hand, hauling him down the road. Nakidori picked up Sasuke, putting him on her back. Naruto grabbed her hand, smiling. Kakashi followed, his gaze soft.  _'You have grown so much, Nakidori. I'm so proud of you.'_

天使の歌

"After much thought, the council and I have come to a decision." The Hokage stared at the three figures that stood before him. "All of you demonstrated immense talent and prowess at last week's Chūnin exams. You finished your matches in decisive victories without an excessive use of force, something we were looking for specifically. It is for those reasons we have decided to promote you three to Chūnin.

"Karin Kuchiki." The bluette smiled. "Mizuki Seika." The purple-haired teen blinked in acknowledgement. "Nakidori Higurashi." The auburnette smirked.

"As of this moment, you are all Chūnin." The team donned their new vests, testing them out. Karin could barely contain herself, fastening the vest halfway. Mizuki closed it entirely, while Nakidori left it open.

"Congratulations."

天使の歌

A door opened, revealing a figure wearing a bamboo hat over their head. The group lounging on couches in the center of the room looked up. The leader narrowed his eyes, standing. A black-haired man stood as well, escorting the masked figure into a private meeting room. "Well?" The leader demanded.

"She passed the Chūnin exams." The hat turned towards the black-haired man. "Your daughter is growing into a fine kunoichi. You should be proud."

"You didn't come all the way here just to tell us that." The man hissed. "Though I won't deny being proud of her."

"It seems…" the hat turned towards the leader. "She had gained control of her Kekkei Genkai." Both men started.

"Are you certain?"

"I saw it myself. She used it to defeat her opponent in the final round. Rather soundly, I might add."

"I see." The leader returned his gaze to the mysterious man. "Well done."

"One more thing." He said as he walked out of the room. "She has also taken not only Sasuke Uchiha under her wing, but the Nine-Tails jinchūriki as well. Both have taken to calling her their big sister, and she has even agreed to train them."

The leader and blackette looked at each other as the man left. "Well," a dark smirk tugged at the blackette's lips, showing off a pair of fangs. "Isn't that fortuitous?"

"For all of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Yukihaname (雪花眼) directly translates to Snowflake Eye. Blizzard of Blood is a direct translation of 血液の吹雪, or Ketsueki no fubuki.


	16. 章十五

"Unbelievable." Nakidori ran a hand over her head. "I thought becoming a Jōnin would be easier than this." A chuckle from the doorway made her look up.

Kakashi stood there, a basket in hand. "To be fair, you _are_ pushing yourself twice as hard as anyone else. It would be easier if you let up on the work." He placed the basket down on her desk. "You missed lunch. Again."

Nakidori rolled her eyes, reaching inside the basket to pull out a riceball. "Thanks for worrying, _Dad_." She bit into the riceball, chewing thoughtfully. "How was your last mission?"

"Uneventful." Kakashi sat on her desk, picking up a piece of paper. "These are mission reports. What are you-?"

"The Hokage had a meeting with the elders today. All of the other Jōnin were otherwise occupied, Karin is studying her butt off so she can become a Jōnin before me, and I have no idea where Mizuki is."

"So why are you going over these?"

"I was bored."

Kakashi sweatdropped. "You've already applied for the Jōnin exam, haven't you?" A smug smirk was all he needed to know. "For the love of the Hokage, Nakidori! Slow down!"

"You're one to talk." She glanced up at him, her tongue flicking out to lick off a piece of rice from the corner of her mouth. "How old were you when you made Jōnin?"

"That's…" Kakashi sighed. "You're fourteen, almost fifteen. Haven't you ever thought of slowing down and enjoying life a little?"

Nakidori shrugged. "Thought about it. Don't care for it."

"Why not?"

She sighed, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Because I have a bet to win. I'll consider it again after I've beaten Karin."

Kakashi groaned, his head falling. "You're more stubborn than a mountain."

Nakidori chuckled. "Thanks." Kakashi sighed, sitting on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company."

Nakidori glanced up to see him reading his book for the hundredth time. She shrugged, returning her gaze to the paperwork.

Once he heard the telltale scratching of her pen, Kakashi glanced up. Since the Chūnin exams, Nakidori had changed her look to give her a more mature appearance. She had lost the pigtails, instead tying all of her hair back into a single ponytail that sat on top of her head. She still wore her bangs over her right eye, though she no longer covered it with her forehead protector, which was now worn around her forehead underneath her bangs. She had traded her black trench coat for her Chūnin vest, the dark green giving her otherwise black attire some color. She still wore her three-quarter sleeve crop top and short shorts, though the shirt had a higher neckline, cut off several centimeters above her navel, and her shorts had a v-waist instead of a straight cut. She wore the half-hand gloves she had worn for the Chūnin exams, her covered fingers wrapped around her pen as she wrote something down. Her thigh-high shoes were hidden underneath her desk, along with the rest of her legs; he didn't know if she was wearing fishnet underneath the shorts and shoes or not.

He had to admit: she was an impressive Chūnin. She was already assessing the up-and-coming students, seeing which ones she wanted to teach, if any. Kakashi knew she had already placed Sasuke and Naruto in a team so she would be able to fulfill her promise to teach both of them. He didn't know who the third member was going to be, though.

"You're staring."

Kakashi started, laughing in embarrassment. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. "Just lost in thought."

Nakidori rolled her eyes at him. "Sure."

天使の歌

"Hey! Naki-chan!"

The auburnette looked up to see Karin waving at her. She redirected her course, lifting a hand to signal she saw Karin. A small smile tugged at her lips when they were joined by another. "Hey you two." Nakidori stared down Mizuki. "Where have you been? It's not like you to just up and disappear."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

Nakidori lifted an eyebrow at Karin. "We? Huh. Alright I'm listening."

"Come on." Mizuki led them into the ramen shop. They sat down, each ordering a bowl.

"So? Are you going to let me in or what?"

Mizuki sighed. "Look, we didn't want to tell you just in case it didn't work out."

Nakidori nodded at the owner of the shop, picking up a pair of chopsticks. "I'm assuming whatever you tried out for succeeded."

He nodded. "I got the news this morning." Nakidori lifted an impatient eyebrow. "I've been accepted to train in the ANBU black ops." Both of Nakidori's eyebrows lifted this time, though they could only see one.

"Really?"

Karin nodded excitedly, swallowing her mouthful of noodles. "Isn't that exciting?! I found out this morning too. I mean, I knew he was going to try out, but I didn't know anything else until he received the notice."

Nakidori snorted, licking her lips to clear them of broth. "I'm assuming Kakashi was the one who got you in?"

Mizuki's head whipped up, his eyes wide. "How did-?!" Her sarcastic eyebrow and deadpan expression answered him. "Oh. Right. I forgot you live with him."

"Seriously?!" Karin gaped. "How did I not realize that?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nakidori commented offhandedly.

"I guess you're ri-HEY!!" Nakidori chuckled, flicking her friend's forehead. "Naki-chan~!" The bluette whined, holding her forehead.

"Just shut up and eat."

"Kay."

Nakidori smiled to herself as her teammates started talking. She would occasionally throw in her own two cents.  _'It's been a while since we've done this.'_ Nakidori mused to herself as she paid for the meal, ignoring Karin's and Mizuki's protests. _'Too bad it can't always be like this.'_

天使の歌

"I have a mission for you two." Nakidori and Mizuki stood before the Hokage. "We have received word of a criminal organization creeping closer to our borders. I want you two to scout it out." Nakidori and Mizuki exchanged a glance.

"What about Karin?"

"She will join you shortly. Right now she is attending a meeting for medical nin." The Hokage handed Nakidori a map. "I have set up a rendezvous point for you. She will meet you there. In the meantime, find out what you can."

"Understood." Nakidori and Mizuki walked out of the Hokage's office, heading down the stairs. On their way down, they passed by an elder. He glowered at them, rudely knocking Nakidori out of the way. She grabbed the hand railing, using it to flip under and land back on her feet.

"Bastard." Mizuki muttered under his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Nakidori brushed off her arm. "Just irritated." They resumed walking down the steps. "I can't stand people like him."

"Yeah." Mizuki glanced at his friend. _'Though… something tells me she has another reason for hating him, other than his pride.'_

天使の歌

Nakidori landed softly on a tree branch. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over the terrain in front of her. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… except for the multitude of puddles. In the middle of the dry season.

_'Interesting.'_ Nakidori carried on, pretending she hadn't seen anything. Her job was reconnaissance, not engagement. She rounded a corner, jumping up into the canopy.

Her head popped up above the foliage, the sun momentarily blinding her. After growing accustomed to it, she sat on the top of the tree, looking around. From up here, everything appeared to be peaceful. The birds were singing, the breeze was lovely…

"And a little songbird is nesting in the trees."

Nakidori chuckled at the familiar voice. "Hate to disappoint, but we songbirds don't lay golden eggs. You'd be better off trying your luck with a goose." A shadow fell over her.  
"But where is the fun in that?"

Nakidori sighed, not bothering to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not allowed to check up on you?"

She snorted. "I highly doubt _I_ am the one you are checking up on."

The person behind her chuckled. "True." Both looked out over the trees. A nightingale flew out of the leaves, followed closely by a crow. "I heard Mizuki made ANBU."

"With help."

"You've been quite busy yourself."

"I have a bet to win." Nakidori sighed, standing. "Any word?"

"No. I haven't seen anything. Have you?"

She shook her head. "No. And that is what concerns me. It has been peaceful for far too long."

The figure nodded, turning their eyes above. The nightingale and crow flew overhead, circling once before parting ways. A wind blew over the treetops, making Nakidori brace herself. When it subsided, she was alone.

"Good talk."

天使の歌

"Hey guys!" Nakidori and Mizuki looked up to see Karin land next to them. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's no trouble." Mizuki held out his arm. Karin immediately snuggled into his side, smiling. "How was the seminar?"

"Really cool. Kabuto-san taught us a lot."

Nakidori looked up from the fire. "Kabuto? The chief medical officer's adopted son?"

Karin nodded. "He's really nice, and he knows so much!! It's amazing he's still a Genin."

"Huh. Is that right." Nakidori resumed poking the fire.

"So what did I miss?"

"I didn't find anything." Mizuki stared at Nakidori. "What about you?"

"Someone was here within the last few days." She tossed the stick into the flames, leaning her weight on a hip and hand. "I followed the trail to the border, but it seemed they passed it yesterday night. I've sent word to the Kazekage already, just giving him a heads up."

Karin whistled softly. "It's been so long since we've been out in the field, I had forgotten how on top of it you are."

Nakidori snorted softly. "Thanks. I try to be."

"So what are we going to do?" Mizuki asked.

"There's a small village west of here. It's close to the border, and the first or last bit of civilization you'll come across, depending on which way you're going. I was thinking we'll stop there tomorrow, ask around, and spend the night before heading back to the village."

Mizuki and Karin nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

天使の歌

"Let's split up." Mizuki and Karin looked at Nakidori. She took off her forehead protector and Chūnin vest, placing them under a bush.

"Why?"

"If the people we're following are still here, we don't want to tip them off." Mizuki and Karin nodded, following suit. Nakidori cast a Genjutsu around the vests and forehead protectors, making them invisible to all who didn't know where they were. "Scour the village for any signs they may have had visitors from the Land of Water in the past few days."

"The Land of Water?" Karin questioned. Nakidori nodded. "What makes you think the ninja we're looking for are from there?"

"Call it a hunch." Nakidori braided her ponytail, draping it over her shoulder. She discarded her gloves, sticking them inside her shirt. Mizuki and Karin altered their appearances as well, Mizuki letting his hair down and Karin wrapping her braids around the base of her buns. All three arranged their shuriken in hidden places on their bodies so they wouldn't have to use their holders.

"Everyone set?" Mizuki asked, taking off his mask. The girls nodded. "I was thinking Karin and I go together."

Nakidori nodded, twisting her bangs around her fingers. "Good idea. Which side did you want to go in?"

"How about the main entrance?" Karin suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take a side street." Nakidori turned away from her team. "Meet back here at sundown."

"Right." The three split off.

Nakidori made her way to the west end of the town, avoiding people best she could. On her way there, she noticed a jacket someone had discarded.  _'Perfect.'_ She threw it on, disguising her outfit. She rolled her shoes down to knee-length, running a hand through her hair again. _'Here goes nothing.'_

She stepped out into the main street, looking around. The town was filled with tourists and locals. As she walked through the streets, Nakidori profiled each vendor, looking for someone in particular. She found them on a corner.

"Looking for something in particular?"

Nakidori glanced at the woman.  _'Middle aged, overweight, mole on right side of nose.'_ "A flower."

The woman lifted a onyx eyebrow. "Oh?" She glanced around, leaning forward. "A pretty young lady like yourself always outshines flowers."

Nakidori smirked. "And yet Calla Lilies still grow."

The woman's eyes widened. Regaining her composure, she extended a hand. Nakidori placed her hand in the woman's, the two locking fingers. "He said you would be here. Come." The woman led Nakidori into the back. "I think I have what you desire."

天使の歌

"Find out anything?" Nakidori asked her team as they made their way back to Konoha.

"No." Mizuki frowned. "You?"

Nakidori shook her head. "I didn't find anything either." 

"All that for nothing." Karin huffed.

"Not exactly." The bluette looked up at Nakidori.

"What do you mean?"

"We may not have found any traces of our quarry, but that doesn't mean we're defeated." Nakidori stuck her hands in her pockets. "We know they didn't pass through the village. That means that they know they aren't welcome here. Which also means that if we send word to neighboring villages, we will be notified if they do decide to stop for a night."

Karin grinned. "You're right! Let's hurry back and tell the Hokage!" She leapt ahead, much to the amusement of Nakidori and the annoyance of Mizuki.

The auburnette glanced at her purple-haired friend. "Still serious?" He ducked his head, giving her the answer she was looking for. "Good."

天使の歌

"We can't trust her!" Nakidori paused outside the Hokage's office. "We don't know where she came from, or who she's allied with!"

"Us, obviously." The Hokage's voice was aggravated, to say the least.

"I know that!" This voice was a female. "But who before that!? She's far too old to have simply been on her own and not be affiliated with someone!"

"And what about her injuries?!" It was the first man again. "She was obviously involved in a serious battle with someone! Someone strong!"

"What are you getting at?" The Hokage was nearing irritation now.

"Her wounds. The ones on her back." It was the woman. "The length between them and the number are conducive to the weapon of a known-." Three sharp knocks at the door cut her off.

"Come in!" Nakidori opened the door, her face impassive. "Ah, Nakidori. I take it your mission went well?"

The auburnette teen nodded, ignoring the two elders. "Here's the mission report." She held up a stack of papers. "I can leave it here, if you would like." The Hokage nodded, holding out a hand. Nakidori strode forward, placing the papers in his hand.

"Before I read this," he placed the report on his desk, interlacing his fingers. "I'd like to hear your verbal report."

"We did not encounter any Akatsuki, but there were signs of them being here. Rather recently as well." Behind her, the elders gasped in shock.

"I see. Can you identify any for certain?"

"They have likely recruited a ninja from the Land of Water. If I had to make a guess as to who, I would say Zabuza Momochi or Kisame Hoshigaki."

"What makes you so sure?" The female elder's voice was laced with poison and hatred.

Nakidori glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, refusing to face her full on. "Both are disgraced nin of Kirigakure. Also, both are exceptional ninja with unprecedented skill. Both fit the profile of those previously recruited into the Akatsuki."

"Oh? And how would you know of the other members? That is classifed information." The male elder seethed. "Only those with explicit permission from the Hokage have the ability to access those files."

"And I have given Nakidori permission to access them."

"What?!" Both elders hissed. "Why on earth would you-?!"

"Nakidori and her team are prodigies, each in their own right." Hiruzen spoke in Nakidori's defense. "Nakidori in particular has shown tremendous prowess in espionage and reconnaissance. She has been able to infiltrate areas otherwise inaccessible to us. Her teammate, Mizuki Seika, is now in training to become an ANBU operative. He is exceptional at sabotage and espionage as well as infiltration and retrieval. Karin Kuchiki is the heir to the Kuchiki clan which, if you'll recall, is a very influential family in the Land of Water. Through her, we have been able to create a correspondence with them." Nakidori's visible eye glinted with pride, both for her and her team's accomplishments, and for being able to stand before the Hokage and have him defend her.

"Quite frankly, I trust Nakidori with my life." The elders gritted their teeth. "Which is why I gave her access to those files." Hiruzen held up Nakidori's mission report. "This proves that trust was not misplaced. Not only has she gathered information from the files available to her, but she was able to create a profile on all potential members of the Akatsuki and narrow it down to two ninja; in less than a day, I may add." Hiruzen placed the papers back on his desk.

"I'd like you to show me someone else in her age demographic who is capable of the same, and is not currently on her team." The elders stared at the ground. "That's what I thought." The Hokage turned his attention to Nakidori. "Thank you, Nakidori. You're dismissed."

"A pleasure as always, Lord Hokage." She bowed to him, vanishing. The elders jumped back in shock. When they focused on the Hokage, he was reading Nakidori's mission report.

"I do believe you have your answer as to whether or not we can trust her?" Though it was stated as a question, there was no inquiry behind it. The elders left without a word. "Thought as much."

天使の歌

A young man walked through the streets of the village. He made sure to avoid eye contact with anyone, ensuring no one recognized him. Walking around the corner that led him outside the village, he stealthily made his way to a preordained rendezvous. His eyes narrowed when he saw a figure leaning against the tree.

They opened their eyes as he drew closer. A gentle smile pulled up at his lips, causing a mirroring one to appear on his companion's face. They reached out, lacing their fingers with his. His eyes flashed, casting a Genjutsu around them. Focusing his eyes again, he stared down into his companion's. Dark brown locked gazes with onyx, shining with pride, love, and peace. He was sure his reflected the same.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered.

His companion laughed softly. "Well, you helped significantly." Her voice was just as quiet.

"How is he?"

"He misses you. A lot." The man's eyes stared at his feet. A gentle finger tilted his head up. "What about you?"

"Being a double agent is harder than I expected."

She chuckled softly, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "Told you."

He smirked softly. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I miss you." He rasped out. "So much."

"I miss you too." She swallowed, stepping back. "But we knew what was entailed even before we put this plan in motion."

He sighed. "I'm starting to wonder who's plan we're following. Everything is so entwined now. It makes it difficult to see which path we're carving out and which one we're simply walking down." A warm hand cupped his cheek.

"So long as we remember why we do what we do, and who we protect, it's okay if our paths overlap. Hell, it is even preferable." He tilted his head, confused. "Then it looks like we're still loyal without letting everyone know what we're really up to." She smiled gently.

"I know." His hair obscured both of their faces for a moment. "See you soon?"

She smiled at the hopeful tone in his whisper. "As soon as I can. I have a fight to win."

"I know you can do it." When he opened his eyes, she was gone. Feeling something in his hand, he looked down. A smirk turned one side of his lips up.

In his hand was a sprig of red freesia blossoms.

"I know, Hitomi. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freesia flowers are a universal sign of trust, the meaning most likely originating during the Victorian Era, when flowers often conveyed unspoken messages. Red freesia symbolize passion. References: Universe of Symbolism: Freesia; Flower Meaning: Freesia


	17. 章十六

"You want me to what?!" Nakidori gaped at the Hokage. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm just a Chūnin! I'm hardly qualified for a-."

"Which is exactly why I want you on the mission." Sarutobi interrupted her. "You may not have the rank, but you are of Jōnin capabilities, or so Kakashi tells me." Nakidori fixed the gray-haired man with a fierce glare.

He held his hands up in surrender. "He asked for my opinion concerning the final member. You were the first that came to mind."

"Right." she hissed. Nakidori sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Alright. What, exactly, will be my role?"

天使の歌

"You're mad at me." Nakidori didn't respond. "Look…" Kakashi sighed. "If I didn't think you were up to this-."

"I'm not mad." She cut him off. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Nakidori chuckled softly. "Everything and yet, nothing, I suppose." She placed her hands behind her, leaning her weight on them. "As we walked up here I thought of how many steps there were. When we sat down, I realized how small Konoha looks from up here. While you were apologizing I was thinking of Sasuke and Naruto. And just now I was thinking about Karin and Mizuki."

"Nakidori, what's bothering you?" Kakashi leaned forward, trying to catch her gaze. "Normally you agonize over a mission. Yet just now you admitted to not thinking about it at all."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that something about this mission is rubbing you the wrong way." Nakidori glanced at him. His gaze was soft. "Talk to me, Nakidori. It's what I'm here for."

She held his gaze for a moment. "I know." she sighed. Nakidori tilted her head back.

Following her gaze, Kakashi saw a nightingale fly over, followed closely by a crow. "That's not something you see every day."

"Hm?" The birds came back. The crow circled the nightingale, almost as if it was playing the smaller bird.

"A crow playing with a nightingale."

Nakidori watched the birds. "What's so strange about it?"

"Well, it's just not normal." Kakashi frowned. "I wonder if it's an omen."

Nakidori laughed softly. "If it is, I think it's a good one."

The gray-haired male glanced at his student. "What makes you say that?"

"Look." Both saw the nightingale peck at the crow's head, making it back off. "The nightingale is significantly smaller than the crow. But she's beating him."

"How do you figure?"

"Every time the crow gets too close, the nightingale pecks at him. After that, he circles away, before trying again, only to experience the same result." Nakidori smiled as she watched the birds. "They kind of remind me of a pair of lovers."

"How?" Now Kakashi was intrigued.

"Well, the crow keeps trying to win the nightingale's affections. When he does something she doesn't like, she sends him packing. But he is determined to win her over, no matter what it takes."

Kakashi looked at the birds again. "That makes sense, in a way. But what does that have to do with our mission?"

"We, meaning you, me, Aizen, and Izuru are the nightingale. Even when together, we're significantly weaker than the Akatsuki, the crow. They have more members, all of whom are at least S-class criminals. But, even if we're circled by the enemy, we have something the Akatsuki doesn't have."

"What?" Just then, a flock of nightingales flew out of the trees. They surrounded the crow, pecking at him until he finally flew away.

"Friends."

天使の歌

A knock at his bedroom door made Sasuke sit up. Narrowing his eyes, he stealthily took a kunai from his shuriken holder. "Sasuke? Are you there?"

"Onēsan!" Literally falling out of bed, Sasuke ran over to the door, flinging it open.

Sure enough, Nakidori stood there. She smiled down at him. "Hey kiddo."

He hugged her around the waist. "Where have you been?"

She chuckled softly, returning the hug. "Studying for the Jōnin exam." She pulled back, tilting his head up with a finger. "Come on. We're going out for dinner."

Sasuke nodded. "Just let me get a belt." He ran back into his room. Coming back out, he followed Nakidori down the stairs. As they entered downtown, Sasuke frowned when he saw a familiar blonde waving at them. "What is he doing here?"

"I asked him to be here." Nakidori bent down, poking his forehead. "Be nice, okay?" Something in her gaze made him think twice about saying something sarcastic.

"Hi, Naki-nē." Naruto beamed up at her. "So where we going?"

"We're going to pick up some Ichiraku Ramen, and then I'm going to take you guys to a secret place of mine." She winked at the two boys. "So go ahead and order. I'm buying."

"Sweet! Come on Sasuke!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi."

Nakidori chuckled at them, following them at a more leisurely pace. By the time she got there, the man already had three bowls in a bag. She nodded at him. "Good luck." He shook her hand.

"Thank you." She reached into one of the pockets in her vest.

"Oh no." Nakidori looked up at him. "It's on the house."

She blinked in surprise. "What?"

His daughter came out of the back. "Consider it our way of wishing you safe travels and a healthy return."

Nakidori smiled softly. "Thank you." She took the bag, motioning for Sasuke and Naruto to follow her. They did, both unnerved by the conversation.

"Nakidori?" She glanced down at Sasuke. "What… what did they mean by that?"

She sighed heavily. "I'll tell you in a moment." She led them through the village. Entering the forest, Naruto clutched Nakidori's vest so as to not lose her. Sasuke held her hand. "Here we are."

They were standing in front of a small waterfall. It emptied into a pool, which seemed to glow under the light of the moon. Trees came to the edge on the opposite side, while rocks surrounded the edge closest to them. The rocks sloped gently into the water, letting them sit on the rocks without worry of slipping off.

"Here." Nakidori handed Sasuke his bowl of ramen. Naruto was already eating his, though much slower than normal. Once Sasuke had started eating, Nakidori began to eat herself.

"Naki-nē?" Naruto's blue eyes seemed brighter under the light of the moon, yet they were darker than normal. "What's going on?"

Nakidori sighed, setting her food next to her. "I'm leaving on a mission in two days. Up until then, I will be unavailable, so this is the last opportunity for us to hang out for a while."

Sasuke felt his heart slow in dread. "But, you'll come back soon, right?" Nakidori looked at the lake, avoiding the Uchiha's eyes. "Right?"

"I don't know." She didn't look at either of them. "The thing is…" she sighed. Naruto's eyes widened when her fists clenched. "I can't tell you how long I'll be gone, or when I'll be back. Because frankly, I don't know myself. There are a lot of unknown variables, and…" Nakidori swallowed. "And there is a likely possibility that I won't make it back at all."

Sasuke's chopsticks fell from his hands. Naruto gasped softly.

Nakidori inhaled, looking at them. "That's why I wanted to do this. It's selfish, I know, but I wanted to remember you two, together. That way I would have something to hold onto while I'm fighting."

Sasuke put his bowl down. He crawled over to Nakidori, climbing into her lap. Naruto did as well. This time, Sasuke didn't push him away.

"You have to make it back." Naruto mumbled. "You promised to train us, remember?"

Nakidori wrapped her arms around both of them. "I know. But sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to."

"Promise you'll try to make it back." Sasuke pleaded. "Please."

Nakidori's arms tightened. "I promise." She sigher shakily. "I… You know… I never thought I would have a little brother." Sasuke's fist tightened in her vest. "But you know something?" Nakidori made them lean back so she could see their faces. "I have two." She smiled softly at them. "I love you two. Remember that, no matter what happens."

They nodded, burying their faces in her vest again. "I love you too, big sister." They said in unison. Nakidori kissed the top of their heads, bringing them closer to her. She swallowed, looking up at the sky.

"Onēsan?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Could… could you [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjhrmb5AG5M) for us? Just this once."

Nakidori nodded. "Okay." She shifted so both would be more comfortable. She leaned her back against a taller rock, protecting them from the spray of the waterfall.

 _"Furuki tomo, watashi wa mieru,_  
Anata ga soko ni iru.  
Furuki tomo, watashi wa chikau,  
Keshite torireru kizuna."

Naruto snuggled closer to her, sighing. Sasuke leaned his head on her shoulder. Bending her head, Nakidori gently kissed the crown of his skull before resuming her song.

 _"Arukidasu, mugenokouya._  
Nani ta koraete, asuwe tosusumu.  
Anata no tameno hoshi dakara,  
Watashi wa kagayakeru."

A quick glance down showed her the boys were quickly falling asleep. She smiled fondly.

_"Anata no tameno futadakara,  
Egao misete."_

Nakidori sighed, leaning her head on the rock behind her. Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned her head up and to her left. Sure enough, two eyes stared straight back. After a moment, the bird flew off.

"That was beautiful, Onēsan." Sasuke's sleepy voice startled her.

Nakidori smiled softly. "My mother sang it to me." Sasuke made a sleepy noise of realization, snuggling closer to her. Once he was asleep, Nakidori freed her hands so she could perform the handseal she needed. Immediately, a shadow clone appeared. She took Naruto, vanishing with him.

Nakidori stood, walking Sasuke back to his home. She tucked him into bed, smiling when he sighed in contentment. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead. Once she secured his home, Nakidori jumped up into the trees. Only once she was out of sight of the watchtowers did she stop. In front of her was a tree that had had it's bark stripped away from years of being abused.

_'Mother…'_

_#~#~#~#_

_"Mother!"_

_An auburnette woman with brown eyes turned around, smiling softly at the young girl. "_ _Hello dear one." The little girl, a spitting image of her mother, jumped into her arms. She giggled, burying her face into her mother's neck. The woman sighed, sitting down.  
_

_"Hey Mommy?"  
_

_"Yes?"_

_The little girl sat back._ _"Daddy told me you have a special ability in your eyes. Can I see it?"_

_The woman's eyes widened in shock._ _"I'm sorry, baby girl. I can't do that."_

_The four-year-old tilted her head._ _"Why?"  
_

_"I can only use it when someone I care about is in danger."  
_

_"Huh?"  
_

_"Hmm…" the woman pursed her lips, thinking. "Think about it like this: my eyes' special ability, my Kekkei Genkai, is a light switch. My emotions are the power source, and my resolve is the switch."_

_"Ooh!" The little girl smiled. "So when you need to use it, it turns on!"  
_

_"Exactly." The woman watched as her daughter's brow furrowed. "What is it, Nakidori?"  
_

_"Do you think I will have it someday?"  
_

_"Probably." She sighed, petting the chopped locks of her daughter's hair. They only brushed her shoulders. "As far as I know, your daddy doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, so it is likely you will inherit mine."  
_

_"What's it called, Mommy?"  
_

_"Yukihaname. It means Snowflake Eye." The elder auburnette's eyes hardened. "Listen to me, dear one. The Yukihaname is a very powerful Kekkei Genkai in of itself. It will feed on your emotions._ _You must train to keep your emotions under control. Otherwise it will destroy everything you love." The little girl nodded solemnly. "You come from a very powerful clan, dear heart. And your father is a very skilled shinobi. Your bloodline is not to be taken lightly, nor is the responsibility that comes with that power.  
_

_"This power of yours is a gift. Use it to protect those entrusted under you. Use it to guide the generations that come after you. Use it to ensure they will have an even better future than you."  
_

_"I will."_

_The woman smiled, bringing her daughter in for another hug._ _"I know. I have faith you will show the world just how beautiful this gift is. You will soar high above the clouds, my little Nakidori. But always remember:  
_

_"The best place to be is not above the clouds. The best place to be… is with the people you love, and with the people that love you."_

_#~#~#~#_

Nakidori's legs failed her, making her fall to her knees. Barely catching her upper body with her left arm, she covered her eyes with her right hand. Her shoulders shook from her silent sobs. In an effort to keep quiet, she bit her lower lip until it bled.

_'Mother… I tried. I tried to keep my promise. I found the hope of the next generation. I've placed them on the path… but… I can't lead them. I can't take them any further…  
_

_'I'm so sorry, Sasuke. Naruto. Kakashi. Mizuki. Karin. Gaara.'_ Nakidori clamped her hand over her mouth, choking the sobs that threatened to overtake her.

_'Please… forgive me.'_

天使の歌

"I'm home."

Karin looked from her book, smiling. "Hi Mizuki. How was training?" The amethyst haired teen sighed heavily, plopping limply onto the couch. "That bad, huh?"

"It's ANBU, Karin." Mizuki shifted so his head was on her lap. "Of course it's going to be tiring."

Karin smiled softly. "Would you like me to make you something?"

Mizuki cracked open one of his eyes. "No, that's okay. I'm just really tired."

Karin nodded. "Alright. Then sleep." Picking up her book again, she held it in her left hand, using her right to massage Mizuki's scalp. He sighed in contentment, nuzzling into her stomach. She was glad the book hid her face.

"Did you hear?" Mizuki mumbled softly.

"Hear what?"

"Nakidori has been assigned on a mission."

"Really? What kind of mission?"

"Infiltration." Karin glanced down at Mizuki. His eyes were open, letting her see the worry that swam in them.

"Why are you worried? She's the best. You said so yourself."

Mizuki glanced up at her. "It's an ANBU rank mission."

The book slid from Karin's grasp. "What?" she whispered hoarsely. "But… she isn't ANBU. She isn't even a Jōnin!"

"I know." Mizuki sat up. "I heard about it from some of the ANBU I was training with today."

_#~#~#~#_

_"Hey kid."_

_Mizuki blocked the kunai, glancing over his shoulder._ _"Yes Captain?" The man motioned for him to come over. Kicking his opponent through a tree branch, Mizuki ambled over to him. "Yes?"_

_The Captain put a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the group._ _"You were on the same team as Nakidori Higurashi, right?" He asked once they were no longer in earshot. Mizuki nodded slowly. "What can you tell me about her?"  
_

_"Why do you want to know?" He narrowed his eyes._

_The captain held his hands up in surrender._ _"Easy. I just want to know who I'm dealing with." Mizuki blinked in surprise. "You don't know…"  
_

_"Know what?"_

_The captain sighed._ _"Look, what I'm about to tell you is only known to three people at current: the Hokage, myself and your old sensei, Kakashi." Mizuki tilted his head, showing he was listening. "Recently, a criminal organization called the Akatsuki has been creeping closer to our borders."  
_

_"I know." It was the captain's turn to be surprised. "The Hokage sent me and my team on a reconnaissance mission to the border of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind two weeks ago."  
_

_"So that's where we got the intel from." The captain rubbed the back of his neck. "So you know what they're capable of?"  
_

_"No, not really." Mizuki stuck his hands in his pockets. "Nakidori knows more than I do."  
_

_"Really? Well, the reason I'm asking is because the Hokage has assigned me and Kakashi to each take a partner on the mission. Kakashi chose Nakidori for me."_

_Mizuki nodded._ _"I see. Well, to start off, she has quite literally been through hell and back, so she's going be harsh. More likely than not she's not going to talk to you at all."  
_

_"I can live with that."  
_

_"She is always one step ahead. She's intuitive like that. So don't be surprised if she saves your ass more times than you save hers."_

_The captain chuckled._ _"Alright. Anything else?"  
_

_"One more thing." Mizuki locked gazes with the man. "What is the mission?"  
_

_"I can't tell you that."  
_

_"You can and you will. Nakidori is my teammate. I have a right to know where she is going and for what purpose."_

_The captain sighed._ _"I suppose you have a point." He looked around. "You can't tell anyone else about this."  
_

_"I'm telling Karin. She's Nakidori's teammate as well."  
_

_"Fine." The captain ground out. "We leave two days from now, at midnight. As for the mission itself…"_

_#~#~#~#_

"They're going to infiltrate the Akatsuki."

"What?!"


	18. 章十七

"Alright. Everyone set?" Aizen, the ANBU captain, looked at each of his squad. Izuru, a young ANBU, had just fastened his cloak around his shoulders. Kakashi had his in his backpack. Nakidori was wearing a black trench coat and a long, black scarf instead of her vest underneath her backpack. Aizen recognized it as the outfit she wore prior to her becoming a Chūnin.

"Ready to go." Kakashi spoke for the others. Nakidori impatiently shifted her feet, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. Izuru was adamantly looking away from her.

"Let's move." The group jumped off the wall surrounding Konohagakure, landing in the forest below. Aizen took point, Nakidori behind and to his left. Kakashi was behind and to his right, while Izuru was at the back and directly behind Aizen. It was a standard four-point star formation: cover your comrades and all angles to the best of your ability.

Aizen glanced behind at Nakidori. He had been present during her Chūnin exam, so he had an inkling as to why she kept her right eye covered. He wasn't about to risk someone sneaking up on her right side, however, which is why he had placed her on his left. Focusing ahead of him, Aizen went through the plan in his head.

_'Good.'_ He smirked to himself, ducking under a low-hanging branch. _'If things go according to plan, we'll have a few less nuisances to worry about.'_

天使の歌

"Toss the firewood, would ya?" Nakidori chucked a nice-sized log over her shoulder at Aizen's voice. He lifted his hands, barely catching the log. "You trying to kill me?"

"You said toss it." She smirked arrogantly over her shoulder. "Just following orders."

Aizen growled, dropping the wood onto the fire. "What are you doing over there, anyways?"

Nakidori stood, turning around to reveal four fish strung with wire. They hung from a stick that she had likely found earlier. "This." She placed the stick in the X's on either side of the fire. The fish hung over the edge of the fire, cooking. The string allowed them to turn slightly with the heat.

"How'd you-?"

"Not my first camping trip." Nakidori smirked. "Your coat's on fire."

"What?!" Aizen whipped his head around to see a small coal burning on his sleeve. He quickly patted it out, breathing a sigh of relief when it went out. "You didn't tell me about that before?!"

"You're in charge." Nakidori shrugged. "I would have thought you'd know better than to sit that close to the fire." Before he could say anything, she jumped up into the canopy of the trees, vanishing from sight.

_'The nerve.'_ Aizen bristled. _'Just who does she think she is? She's barely a Chūnin and she is already acting like she's better than me! Where does she get off having this superior attitude?'_  
He poked the fire harshly. The rustling of leaves startled him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kakashi and Izuru emerge from the trees, their arms laden with firewood.

The grey-haired Jōnin looked around the campsite. "Where's Nakidori?"

Aizen shrugged. "She jumped up into the trees a few moments ago." Kakashi nodded. He dropped the firewood, dusting off his hands. "Izuru."

"Yessir?" The white haired ANBU snapped to attention.

"Go find her."

He bowed at the waist. "Understood."

"Don't bother." Kakashi's voice froze him in his place. Both ANBU glanced at the Jōnin. "She graduated at top of her class for stealth and infiltration. If she doesn't want to be seen, not even you will be able to find her."

Izuru plopped down next to the fire. "Really?" Kakashi settled against a tree. "If I may ask, Hatake-sama, what is her story?"

Kakashi sighed, thinking. "You know as much as I do. Less if you haven't read her file."

Izuru glanced at Aizen. "She has a file?"

Kakashi nodded. "It's standard procedure for every ninja. You should know that."

Aizen tossed the stick he had been using to poke the fire into the flames. "I read her file, but I have to say I was disappointed. The only things in there are her registration number, gender, age, birthday, height, weight, and her Academy qualifications."

"Then you know as much as you need to know."

"Kakashi." Aizen leaned forward. "I'm entrusting my life to this girl. I need to know more than what a single piece of paper says."

Kakashi regarded Aizen, his gray eye hostile. "Let's just say there is a damn good reason she is the way she is."

Izuru tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"She had a horrific childhood. Frankly, I'm surprised she isn't a mental case. I'd be if I went through that kind of hell, that's for sure."

Aizen felt his face pale slightly. "What happened?"

"That's none of your concern."

Izuru yelped, whirling around. No one was there. "What-?!"

"Up here." Everyone looked up to see Nakidori hanging upside down from a tree branch. Her knees were hooked over the branch, her trench coat falling around her upper body. Her hair almost brushed Izuru's head.

"How-?!"

"Told you." Aizen whipped his head around to stare at Kakashi. "Top of her class in stealth."

天使の歌

Nakidori crouched on a branch, scanning the ground below. It was two days into their mission. Thus far they hadn't found anything. A mist had settled early into the morning, persisted past sunrise, and turned into light rain in the afternoon.  _'Something isn't right. It's too quiet for too long. I don't like this.'_ A twig snapping caught her attention.

"You're awfully careless for letting someone sneak up on you like that."

Nakidori scoffed. "More like you are too reckless. I could sense your chakra long before I could hear you, and that's saying something, considering how loud you were. It's no wonder all the birds left." Despite her voice being hushed, there was no mistaking the mocking tone it held.

Aizen glowered at her. "I could have been an enemy."

"Lucky for me you weren't then." She smirked at him.

He gritted his teeth, exhaling sharply through his nose. "You're the scout." He snapped. "What did you find?"

Nakidori snickered under her breath, but answered his question anyways. "Something isn't right. The birds haven't made a sound in five hours, and I have yet to see a rabbit or squirrel."

Aizen sighed. "Your point?"

Nakidori fixed him with a sarcastic glare. "Think about it. If there was nothing wrong, then you would have been seeing and hearing birds and all kinds of small animals."

Aizen glowered. "Where are you going with this?"

Nakidori sighed in exasperation. "Prey is always the first to hide when a predator is afoot."

Just then, Kakashi and Izuru joined them. "We finished our sweep. We didn't find anything." Izuru glanced at Aizen. "What about you, Captain?"

"Evidently Miss Higurashi is a little jumpy."

Kakashi glanced at Nakidori. "She's never jumpy." He dropped onto the branch she was crouching on. "What is it?"

"Listen." Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. "What do you hear?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Nothing."

"Exactly."

Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector, pulling it up. "Everyone stay on your toes. I'll take point. Nakidori, cover my left. Izuru on my right. Aizen will take the rear."

"Right."

天使の歌

Nakidori gasped when she heard a tell-tale scraping of metal. "Scatter!" Half a second after they followed her warning, kunai with paper bombs attached entered the area they had just been in. When they collided, the bombs ignited, causing an explosion.

Twisting in midair, Nakidori channeled chakra into her feet and legs, absorbing the impact when she crashed into a tree. The massive plant shuddered and cracked from the force of her landing, the bark surrounding her shattering. She backed off on the chakra, using what remained to keep her on the trunk. She quickly looked around, trying to find anyone still alive.

Someone found her instead.

A body tackled her from above. Grunting, Nakidori tried prying her arms out of her attacker's grasp, but failed to move them. Her eyes widened when she saw her attacker intended to use her to break their fall. Flipping her legs back, she changed their position so they were on the bottom. Realizing this, they let go, allowing Nakidori to push off and land safely on her feet. She skidded to a stop, looking up at her attacker. Her eyes narrowed.

They wore an outfit similar to the ANBU black ops, and was obviously male. Their mask was different, however. It had a different symbol on the forehead. A red-and-black snowflake shone starkly against the whitish teal mask.

_'Why is that symbol familiar to me?'_ Nakidori mentally shook herself out of her thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand. Straightening, she stared down her attacker. They straightened as well, likely sizing her up as well. "Who are you?"

"An avenger." A masculine voice responded.

Nakidori lifted her visible eyebrow. "Who are you avenging and why are you attacking me?"

"Enough talk." The man pulled out a katana. "You're going to die."

Nakidori snorted, taking out a kunai. "Bring it on then."

The man rushed her. Nakidori spun under his first strike, attempting to cut the underside of his arm with her kunai. He lifted his arm milliseconds before she cut him. Continuing the movement, Nakidori backbent under him, pushing off with her hands to land on her feet. He spun around, not missing a beat before coming at her again.

This time, she caught his katana with her kunai. Sparks flew from where the metal weapons met. Both stepped as close as possible to each other, not letting the other gain any ground. Nakidori tried to read his eyes through the holes in his mask.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"The blood of innocent people is on your hands. I intend to spill yours so their souls may find peace."

Nakidori prayed her expression showed none of the panic she felt in her heart.  _'There's no way! He couldn't possibly know about Father and the others!'_ The man swung at her head. Ducking his punch, she whirled and swept his legs. As he fell, she jumped on top of him, pining his sword hand with one hand while holding her kunai to his throat. "Who, are, you?" she ground out.

"I already told you. I'm an avenger!" His voice rose to a shout. "And I will have revenge for my sister!"

"Who the hell is your sister?! What does she have to do with me?!" Nakidori flipped off the man's mask.

Her heart froze at his face.

"Now do you see, little Nakidori?" Nakidori's hands started to shake. His red-brown eyes glinted with rage and hate as he spat her name. His auburn hair was damp with sweat and rain, while his pale, angular face was contorted into a snarl of spite.

"You… you…" In her shock, the man pushed her off of his torso. She scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide as he picked up his mask.

"Figure it out yet? This is the mark of the Yukimura clan."

Nakidori's breath hitched in her throat. Her already tight chest constricted further. "Yukimura… that's…"

"Your mother's clan, yes. I'm pleased you've figured it out. Because now I'm certain you can figure out who I am." Nakidori couldn't find the ability to form a sentence. Her mouth felt dryer than a desert, her mind frozen in shock. It didn't seem to matter, because he filled in the blank for her.

"I am your uncle." was the last thing she heard before searing pain erupted in the back of her neck, milliseconds before she blacked out.

天使の歌

"…ori." Nakidori moaned in the back of her throat, squeezing her eyes shut. "Nakidori."

She blinked her eyes open, hissing when pain filled her head. "Kakashi?" Her voice cracked. Licking her lips as she lifted her head, she turned to her right. The Jōnin was chained to the wall next to her.

He visibly relaxed when they locked gazes. "You're alright. Thank Kami."

Nakidori lifted her head further. Her arms were chained above her head, which explained why she couldn't feel them. She sat up on her knees, groaning as feeling started to flow back into them. "Where are we?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know." He looked up. The ceiling stretched several dozen yards above their heads. "It appears to be some sort of room, but there aren't any doors or windows." Nakidori hissed as she stood, stretching her legs. "Aizen and Izuru aren't here."

"What?" The auburnette glanced at her sensei. "Where are they?"

"I don't know."

Nakidori sighed. "What happened to you?"

"I was ambushed by three operatives. One darted me with some kind of poison. My chakra failed, and then I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up here, and I saw you passed out next to me." Kakashi's visible eye softened. "What about you?"

Nakidori froze mid-stretch. "I…" A rumbling cut her off. Both looked up to see light flood in from a hole that had just opened. Two figures walked through it. Nakidori gasped when she saw their faces. "You!"

"Aizen!" Kakashi stood abruptly, his voice filled with rage. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Revenge." The brunette smirked darkly. "I grew tired of hearing all about "The great Copycat Ninja and his gifted Songbird". It was aggravating, being shown up by a brat!" Aizen spat at Kakashi.

"Leave him alone!" Nakidori yanked on her chains.

"Nakidori." She froze at the familiar voice. The second figure stepped forward, glowering at her. "You would be wise to control your tongue."

"I don't fear you." She hissed at him. His brown eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you are blood."

"What?" Kakashi stared in shock. "You're related to this guy?"

"Evidently." Nakidori straightened. "I never met him before, but the resemblance he bears to my mother is uncanny. He also wore a mask that bore the mark of my mother's clan."

"Your mother?" Kakashi looked between the two. _'I hate to admit it, but Nakidori does look a lot like this guy.'_

"My baby sister. She was stolen from our home, and forced to give birth to this… this… this monstrosity!" The man pointed at Nakidori. His entire body shook with rage. "You have no right to possess the Yukihaname! You are nothing more than a stain on the Yukimura clan's honor! You should have never been born!" He hit Nakidori across the face, sending her to the ground.

"No!" This time, Kakashi yanked on his chains.

Nakidori's uncle yanked her up by the hair. "Why do you care, Jōnin? She's the daughter of one of your most hated enemies after all."

Kakashi froze in his movements. "What are you talking about?"

He fixed Kakashi with a glare. "You don't know." After a moment, he released Nakidori. A dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. "You lying wench. You didn't tell him."

"My heritage is none of his concern." Nakidori stood. "Nor is it yours!" She spat.

"Hold your tongue!" The man pulled out a kunai. "I should kill you. It's because of you that my sister is dead! It's because of you my clan is disgraced!"

"So get it over with."

Kakashi gasped softly.  _'Nakidori…'_ The emptiness in her gaze tore at his heart. Every word the man said reopened wounds of her past, and carved new ones into her heart. The pain it was causing her was physically evident. Her face held nothing but regret and sorrow.

"You are right. I _shouldn't_ have been born. The Yukimura clan _is_ disgraced because of my existence. So if you're so intent on killing me, then why not get it over with?"

"Because I…" all heads turned to see a third figure standing in the doorway. Kakashi felt his heart freeze in fear. A glance at Nakidori showed him she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Want that pleasure for myself."

"You…" the man walked forward, his sickly sweet voice chuckling at the fear in her voice. His golden eyes sparked with glee as he looked over her body. His raven hair shone as more light poured into the room, showing off his deathly pale skin and long, pink tongue that swept across his lips.

"My my. It has been a long time, hasn't it, Kakashi Hatake?" The gray-haired Jōnin glared, trying to convey the depth of his hatred for the man standing in front of him through one look. Only one word escaped his clenched jaw.

"Orochimaru."


	19. 章十八

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Blood
> 
> Fighting
> 
> Extreme feels wrenching
> 
> Character Death

Kakashi groaned, wincing as light flooded into the room for the first time in hours. When his eyes adjusted, he almost wished they hadn’t. Nakidori was being dragged in by Aizen and her uncle. Her body was limp, both men having to keep a firm grip on her biceps so they could support her.

“Watch it!” the Jōnin growled when the men tossed the unconscious teen at him. She crashed harshly to the ground, but the jolt wasn’t enough to wake her up.

“Watch it, yourself.” Nakidori’s uncle glared at Kakashi with equal hate. “The only reason you’re still alive is because Nakidori is taking your punishment as well, but don’t think for one second that we won’t give you something else if you keep mouthing off.”

“Leave…” all three men looked down to see Nakidori glaring up at the men through her hair. Her voice was so hoarse and dry, Kakashi could barely recognize it. “Leave him alone.”

Aizen scoffed. “So you’re still alive? I thought for sure Orochimaru-sama killed you this time. Though…”  he chuckled at Nakidori, who hadn’t moved at all. “It seems you won’t last long anyways.”

Kakashi wanted to say something, but a soft nudge from Nakidori’s heel prompted him to stay silent. He bit his tongue, trying to convey his hatred of the men through his eyes. They just chuckled before leaving the two in darkness once more.

Lanterns on the far wall illuminated themselves two hours later, letting him know it was now sunrise. Glancing down, Kakashi’s heart sunk when he realized Nakidori still hadn’t moved. He stood up, walking over to her. As gently as he could, he turned her over, his heart falling further at the sight of her.

Her skin was almost the same color as Orochimaru’s now, a grayish pale that made him sick to his stomach. Her forehead was hot with a fever, but her hands were ice cold. The rest of her body was covered in scrapes, cuts, and small circular wounds that he recognized as needle pricks. As much as Kakashi hated to admit it, Aizen was right.

Nakidori was dying, and dying rather swiftly.

“Nakidori…” Kakashi whispered, cradling her shivering body as close to his as he could. “Just stop. You can’t keep this up.” Nakidori made no sign that she heard him.

Slipping his arm under her knees, Kakashi pulled her fully onto his lap, leaning against the wall. He tucked his own legs in as close as possible, trying to give her as much of his heat as he could. Her head was pressed against his neck, one of his hands stroking her hair. It was slick with fluids, some texture he recognized as grease from not washing it in a while. The others, he didn’t want to think about what they were.

_‘We’ve been here two weeks now.’_ Kakashi leaned his head on the wall. _‘I can only assume Izuru is either in on the plot, or dead, which means only the Hokage knows the truth as to why we’re gone. Mizuki and Karin might know, but he won’t tell them specifics._ _Orochimaru takes Nakidori away as soon as she’s healed from his previous torture, but she’s been taking longer and longer each time. She’ll probably pull through in the next few days, but the second she’s somewhat strong, he’ll take her away again.’_ Subconsciously, Kakashi’s grip tightened on the teen. _‘She’ll be able to take it maybe two more times before she… before she doesn’t come back at all.’_

“I can take it.” Kakashi blinked, turning his head to stare at Nakidori. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was deeper than it was before. “I can take what he’s doing to me.”

“No you can’t.” Kakashi hissed. “He’s going to kill you.

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s tried that.” Nakidori chuckled softly, though it had no amusement to it. “His favorite pastime was bringing me to the brink of death before nursing me back to health.”

“Nakidori…” Kakashi felt his heart clench in fear. “What do you mean?”

Nakidori sighed, not having the mental or emotional energy to keep the truth from him anymore. “You remember what my uncle said? About me being the daughter of one of your most hated enemies? Well… he was right.” Nakidori felt Kakashi’s grip loosen. She smiled ruefully.

“You… you can’t be serious.”

Nakidori snorted, dropping her head on his shoulder. She didn’t care anymore; he deserved to know the truth about her… before she died. “I told you about my mother’s death. Who fits that profile perfectly? Who would have the capability to use himself as a guinea pig for enhancing his Releases? Who else would be crazy enough to have that idea in the first place?”

All of her questions were rhetorical, and they both knew that. Kakashi swallowed, willing himself to speak again.

“Your father is Orochimaru.”

天使の歌

“You have to send a search party!” Mizuki slammed his hands on the Hokage’s desk. “They’ve been gone for almost three weeks now!”

The Hokage stared evenly at the fuming teen. “I am just as worried about them as you, but I cannot risk endangering more lives.” Behind Mizuki, Karin clenched her hands.

“So you’re just going to abandon them!?” Mizuki shouted. “They could be undergoing torture! Are you willing to have that on your conscious, because I’m not!” The Hokage sighed, closing his eyes.

“Please.” Both men glanced at Karin. She was bowed at her hips, her voice shaking as she spoke again. “Please, Hokage-sama, we’re begging you: help us save our teammates.”

The Hokage glanced back and forth between the two. “Very well.” Mizuki and Karin stared in shock. “I shall assemble a team.”

“Thank you.”

天使の歌

“Are… are you serious?” Nakidori nodded, staring at the floor. Directly across from her, Kakashi stared in horror and shock. “I…” He too stared at the floor as he tried to come up with a response. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Seriously?” Nakidori scoffed. Kakashi lifted his head to see her staring at him with a defeated expression. “If you had known from the getgo that I was the daughter of Orochimaru, a known enemy of Konohagakure and one of the most wanted criminals in the world, would you have let me walk the streets of the village, let alone train as one of you? Would you have been able to see me for who _I_ was and am, or would you have only been able to see my father’s identity and crimes?

“Would you have saved me that day, or would you have left me to die?”

Kakashi tried to come up with a response, but he knew she was right. He wouldn’t have trained her. He wouldn’t have let her walk the streets of Konohagakure. He wouldn’t have been able to see her for who she was.

He would have left her to die.

“I grew tired of living in my father’s shadow. I wanted nothing but to kill Orochimaru for what he had done to my mother, and what he did to me. But when I held my blade to his neck, I realized death was exactly what he wanted. He wanted me to kill him so I would take over his work.

“So instead I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran, until finally his allies caught up to me. We fought, the result being the scars I bear on my body.” She ran her hand absentmindedly over her right arm. “When I came to in the hospital, I thought for sure I was dreaming. I wanted nothing more to die that day, so I could rejoin my mother in peace. But then I saw you, and I knew I had been given a chance at the one thing I wanted more than death: a life of my own.

“So I trained. I trained as a ninja of Konohagakure. I trained to my best ability, learning every jutsu I could. I trained so that if I ever came across Orochimaru again, I would be able to stop him. I would be able to protect my life, and the bonds I had made; the bonds he denied me as a child.”

Kakashi watched in horror as Nakidori began to cry. The water she was supposed to be conserving was now pouring down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Kakashi.” Nakidori ducked her head. “I wanted to protect you from my past. I wanted to believe I could move on. I wanted to believe I could leave it behind, but…”

“You did.” Kakashi reached out, cupping her face with his hands. “Yes, as ashamed as I am to admit it, had I known who you were from the beginning, I would not have trusted you. But I understand now why you hid your past, because you did not want it to define your future. I trust _you_ , Nakidori, for who _you_ are. I’ve seen who you are as a person. I’ve seen your heart. And I believe in it.”

Nakidori’s eyes shone with tears and disbelief. “Kakashi…”

“You are more than my student, Nakidori.” Kakashi brushed away some of her tears with his thumb. “You’re my friend, my comrade. And the ninjas of Konohagakure do not abandon their friends.” He smiled softly behind his mask, bringing the teen in for a hug.

“Thank you.” Nakidori fisted her hands in his shirt, burying her face in his neck.

“We’ll get out of here, I promise.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, swallowing harshly when he felt her ribs poking his arms. “I swear I will bring you home.”

天使の歌

“Are you sure they went this way?” The ANBU captain resisted rolling his eyes. He knew how worried Mizuki and Karin were about their teammate and sensei, but constantly pestering him with questions was starting to become annoying. He glanced at the purple-haired teen, prepared to go off on him about questioning his superiors and orders given. However, seeing the desperation in Mizuki’s onyx eyes killed the words on his tongue.

“Yes.” The ANBU couldn’t smile at him, due to his mask, so he tried to convey comfort through his tone. “I’m certain.”

“Captain!” One of his men called. “You need to get over here!” The captain and Mizuki raced through the trees, joining the scouts. Both of their hearts sank.

It was Izuru. His lifeless body was pinned to the tree with kunai, his chest coated in dried blood. The cause of death was obvious: his heart had been carved out.

“No.” Mizuki quickly pulled Karin to his chest, shielding her from the sight. He watched as the men took Izuru down, closing his lifeless eyes. The captain bowed his head in respect before standing. “We need to hurry.”

“Agreed.”

天使の歌

Nakidori sighed, nestling closer to Kakashi. It had been three days since Orochimaru had last experimented on her, and she could feel her strength returning. A glance at Kakashi showed he was fast asleep. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, closing her eyes once more.

_‘Kakashi… you’ve shown me nothing but kindness from the beginning. I know it was wrong to lie to you, but I was afraid. I had heard so much about you, about your strength, your skills, your ferocity in battle._ _I knew the only reason I heard so much was because my father wanted your powers for his own. I didn’t know why, but I did know that if he was that fixated on you, you could help me become stronger. You could help me become strong enough to defeat my father._

_‘And you did.’_ She clasped his hand in hers, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. _‘I just wish… I could have more time with you. I wanted to be able to go on more missions with you. I wanted to be able to see Mizuki and Karin one last time. I wanted to help Karin become a Jōnin. I wanted to train Sasuke and Naruto.’_ A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

_‘I wanted to live a normal life.’_

天使の歌

Kakashi cracked open his eyes when the door opened. He growled to himself when he saw the two now very familiar figures. Aizen smirked at him, sauntering into the room. “We’re here for your little girlfriend.” Nakidori’s uncle hung back, watching as Aizen made his way towards the duo. With Aizen in the way…

He didn’t see Kakashi slip free of his shakles.

“What!?” Aizen barely reacted before Nakidori pounced, tackling him to the ground. In the blink of an eye, she had snapped his neck and was running towards her uncle, Kakashi right on her heels. The redhead bolted, ducking down the opposite hallway. Nakidori and Kakashi didn’t follow him, instead making their way towards the exit.

“How do you know the way?” Kakashi asked as they dodged guards, taking out the ones they couldn’t evade.

“I memorized the hallways.” Nakidori answered, swiping a sword from one of the guards. “My father also took me outside to test a few of his more volatile experiments so I wouldn’t end up destroying the hideout.”

“That wasn’t very smart.”

Nakidori chuckled, slicing through a door. Immediately, fresh air met their faces. “He never was, when it came to me.”

“Is that so?” The Konohagakure nin slid to a stop, whirling around to see Orochimaru standing on top of the boulder that made up the entrance to his hideout. He smirked, lightly jumping down. “I knew you well enough that you would escape.”

“An idiot would have figured that out.” Nakidori bit out, her eyes flashing with hate and rage.

Orochimaru chuckled, licking his lips. “It’s been a while since you’ve looked at me like that.” He shed his outer cloak, cracking his fingers. “Let’s see how much you’ve learned, my beloved daughter.”

Nakidori let out an enraged yell, rushing the criminal.

“Nakidori!” Kakashi called, panic filling his voice. He couldn’t believe his eyes when Nakidori tackled Orochimaru, slamming his body into the rocks. The reverberations caused cracks to run up the side of the mountain.

“Go!” Orochimaru hit Nakidori across the face, sending her into a tree. She caught herself, her feet slamming into the plant. When she pushed off, the entire tree splintered apart.

“I’m not leaving you!” Kakashi threw his sword at Orochimaru, distracting him from Nakidori’s attack. Unfortunately, he recovered in time to grab her foot. Swinging the teen around, Orochimaru threw her at Kakashi. Nakidori collided with him, sending the two flying.

“You’re an idiot.” Nakidori grunted as she rolled off of him. “I know about your past with him, Kakashi.” Kakashi’s eyes widened. “I know you want revenge, but trust me when I say you can’t beat him.”

“So what are you-?” Kakashi’s throat clenched when Nakidori raised her head to stare at him.

Blood-red snowflakes circled in her eyes.

“You told me this Kekkei Genkai was my birthright.” Nakidori stood, pulling Kakashi up with her. When he was standing, she pushed him behind her. “You were right. It was a birthright he tried to take away, because he feared its powers.”

“Nakidori…”

“Kakashi, you were the first person in my life that saw me as someone other than that bastard’s offspring.” Nakidori smiled gently at him, before turning to face Orochimaru. He was standing silently, enjoying the show. “I want to repay the kindness you showed me.”

“By sacrificing your life?!” Kakashi’s voice broke.

“By saving yours.” With that, Nakidori ran at Orochimaru, sword in hand. Kakashi watched, frozen, as father and daughter engaged in a duel to the death. Gritting his teeth, he vanished into the forest.

_‘The Hokage should have sent a rescue team by now. If I can intercept them, maybe I’ll be able to make it back in time to save her.’_ Kakashi jumped from tree to tree, his heart pounding in his chest. _‘Please, Nakidori._ _Please don’t die.’_

A tremor sent him plummeting to the ground. He quickly regained his feet, whirling around. His grey eyes widened in horror at the sight of half of the mountain falling off…

Directly where Nakidori and Orochimaru were fighting.

“Hatake-sensei!!” A familiar voice screamed his name. Before he could turn around, Mizuki and Karin dropped in front of him. Karin wrapped him in a hug, crying into his shoulder. “Thank Kami you’re alright!”

“Hatake-sama!” A team of ANBU dropped around them in a circle. A captain stepped up. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, but we need to hurry.” Kakashi pushed Karin off of him. “I’ll explain on the way, but we need to hurry to save Nakidori.” The others nodding, following the Jōnin.

“What happened, Hatake-sensei?”

“Aizen betrayed us to Orochimaru.” Kakashi’s eyes flashed. “Nakidori is fighting him right now.”

“You left her behind?”

“She kicked me into the forest.”

Mizuki chuckled at his sensei's deadpan, before returning to the situation at hand. “So what was that earthquake?”

“The mountain that housed Orochimaru’s hideout just collapsed.” Kakashi swallowed harshly, chasing away the implications. “I can only imagine it was because of the fight.”

“We better hurry then.” Kakashi nodded.

天使の歌

“What the hell?” Mizuki’s onyx eyes were wide with horror as he surveyed the scene. Next to him, Karin had a hand over her mouth, her pink eyes just as wide as his.

Massive boulders were scattered all over the clearing. Trees were uprooted, and there were massive gouges in the earth several hundred feet deep. Kunai and shuriken were embedded in rock and tree alike, with blood still dripping off the blades. Scorch marks covered a fair amount of the earth, showing were bombs or Fire jutsu was used.

“Spread out!” Kakashi effortlessly took control of the situation. “We have to find her!”

“Right!” Mizuki and Karin split off with the ANBU operatives, scouring every inch they could. Kakashi went with the ANBU captain, the Jōnin still too weak to lift heavy objects on his own.

“Are you alright, Hatake-sama?”

Kakashi sighed heavily, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have left her behind.”

“If Nakidori is as stubborn as I’m told, she likely didn’t give you a choice.” Kakashi looked at the other man. He rested a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, squeezing in comfort. “We’ll find her.” Kakashi nodded, not trusting his voice.

After ten minutes, they still hadn’t found anything. Part of Kakashi was starting to hope that was because they had moved the battle elsewhere. The longer they went without finding Nakidori’s body, the stronger that belief became.

“HATAKE-SENSEI!!”

Karin’s grief-filled scream shattered that.

Kakashi didn’t think he ever moved so quickly in his life. When he found his students, his heart broke at the sight.

Nakidori was underneath two boulders. They had landed at angles where they appeared to not be directly crushing her, but prevented her from moving. Blood was trickling from multiple wounds on her body, creating a pool that was slowly growing out from under her. She was unconscious.

At least, they hoped so.

“Let’s move these boulders! Hurry!” The ANBU operatives nodded, using Earth jutsu to carve a hole into the boulders large enough so they could drag Nakidori out. Once she was safely away, Kakashi knelt down next to her, cradling her to his chest. “Nakidori.” He called softly, his voice desperate.

She had a massive gash on her forehead, the wound still bleeding. Her right cheek had been slashed open, and blood streamed from her eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. Her clothes were slashed to ribbons, deep cuts and puncture wounds all over her body. Kakashi felt his heart finally beat with hope when he saw her chest rising and falling, albeit extremely faint.

“We need medics!” Mizuki screamed, trying to keep pressure on a wound in her chest. Karin was madly wrapping the deeper wounds, trying to prevent her from losing more blood. Kakashi was keeping his hand on her pulse in her neck, monitoring every weakening beat of her heart.

“Nakidori!” Mizuki and Karin looked up at Kakashi’s whispered shout. Both smiled in hope when they saw Nakidori’s dark brown irises flickering open.

“Ka… kashi?”

“Don’t.” Kakashi hushed her, swallowing. “Don’t try to talk. Mizuki and Karin are here, and the ANBU Black Ops. You’re going to be fine.” Nakidori shook her head slightly. “Yes you are!”

“No, I’m not.” Her voice cracked. A bloody tongue swiped over her split lips. “I used… the final stage… of my Kekkei Genkai.”

“What?”

“Snowflake Blood Seal.” Nakidori coughed, blood spraying from her lips. “I used it to seal Orochimaru in the mountain. That’s why it fell.”

“So he’s…” Karin glanced at the fallen mountain. “Trapped?”

“For now.” Nakidori sighed, her eyes falling shut. “He’ll escape though. Eventually.”

“Nakidori no!” Kakashi gently shook her, trying to keep her awake. “Stay with us, please!”

“You still care, so much.” Her voice was fading. “I’m glad, I was able to meet you all. I just wish…” she coughed again, though it was weaker this time. “I was able to spend more time with you.”

“Naki-chan…” Nakidori cracked open her eyes when Karin called her by her nickname. She swallowed, shakily lifting a bloodied hand to wipe away some of the tears that were falling down Karin’s face.

“Looks like I lose the bet, huh?”

Karin shook her head. “No. You won.” She smiled shakily. “If anyone is Jōnin, it’s you.” Nakidori scoffed lightly.

Her eyes turned to Mizuki. “Take care of the brat, hm? She can get into trouble.”

Mizuki swallowed. Taking off his mask, he bent his neck to kiss Nakidori’s forehead. Tears slipped from beneath his closed eyelids to fall onto Nakidori’s face. “I promise.” His normally strong voice was choked and cracked, betraying the depths of the emotions he was experiencing. Kakashi tightened his grip on Nakidori, feeling her warmth start to ebb.

“Kakashi?”

“What?” His mask was starting to get soaked.

“Promise me… that you’ll train Sasuke and Naruto.” Nakidori stared up at him, her dimming irises begging him to say yes. “Promise me, that you’ll train them to be even better than us.”

“I swear.” Kakashi bowed his head, resting his forehead on Nakidori’s. His tears fell onto her face, mixing with her own. “I swear I will train them to be the best ninja Konoha has ever known.”

Nakidori smiled softly. “Thank you.” The hand that Karin was holding went limp.

When the medics returned, they found Kakashi and his students weeping over Nakidori, the auburnette limp and cold in the Jōnin’s arms.


	20. 結語

Kakashi adjusted his tie, looking over his appearance in the mirror. He sighed to himself, already feeling the tears start to burn at his eyes. He forced them back, taking a deep breath to steel himself before walking out of the bathroom. He didn’t look to the bedroom on his right as he left the house, locking the door behind him. Karin and Mizuki were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs; Sasuke and Naruto stood by the aqua-haired girl, their heads bowed.

In silence the group walked to the edge of the village, where a sizable crowd had already gathered. Iruka-sensei nodded at Kakashi as the grey-haired Jōnin approached, children in tow. He nodded back, not meeting the other man’s gaze. The Hokage stood in front of the crowd, waiting until the clock had struck the twelth hour before speaking.

“We’re gathered here today to remember a young woman. A young woman who influenced the lives of many. A young woman who showed through her life that you can overcome any demon or darkness in your past.”

 _‘Did he know?’_ Kakashi stared at the Hokage. _‘Of course he knew.’_ Kakashi didn’t know if he should feel grateful or dismayed. He had wanted Nakidori’s past to remain a secret between her team, but it wasn’t too much of a problem if the Hokage knew he supposed. He had faith he wouldn't defame Nakidori's memory.

“Nakidori Higurashi passed on from this world at far too young an age, but her spirit and her legacy will live on.” Hiruzen spared a sympathetic glance at Nakidori’s team. Karin was holding tightly to Mizuki’s hand, her lip quivering as she tried to keep the tears at bay. Mizuki was staring straight ahead, though his onyx eyes shone with suppressed emotion.

“We will remember her tenacity, her endurance, and her loyalty.” Kakashi’s eyes widened when Hiruzen mentioned Nakidori’s loyalty. The two shared a secret glance. “Wherever she is now, I know Nakidori Higurashi is in a better place. May her body rest in peace, and may her spirit watch over those who remain.” The Hokage returned to the crowd, allowing Karin and a few musicians to walk to the front. [One sat down at the piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5SSGhmTvr0) that had been placed on the far side of the monument, and began playing.

When something grabbed his hand, Kakashi looked down to see Sasuke had latched onto some of his fingers. Kakashi squeezed back, comforting the child.

_“Suso ga nureta nara [If the tips of my clothes get wet]_

_Kawaku no mateba ii [Then I should wait for them to dry]_

_Mizuoto wo tatete haneta [Water bounced off with a sound]”_

Kakashi swallowed harshly, watching his youngest student sing. Her hands were clenched in front of her as she sang, the whiteness in her knuckles betraying how hard she was trying to not cry.

_“Kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowakunai [You taught me so much; I’m not afraid anymore]_

_Nigitte ite kureta kono te o hanasanakya dame da [I have to let go of your hands that are holding me]"_

Naruto latched onto Mizuki’s hand, squeezing it. The purple-haired teen directed the child in front of him, using his free hand to pet the boy’s head. Naruto sniffled, ducking his head to hide the sound.

_“Hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo [Even if I’m alone, I’ll go on, even if it hurts]_

_Minna de mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo [I’ll never forget the dream I shared with all of you]_

_Minna to ga ii na, minna to ga yokatta [I’m glad to be with everyone, I’m glad to have been with everyone]_

_Demo mazameta asa, dare mo inain da ne [But on the morning when I wake up, no one is there]”_

_‘These lyrics…’_ Mizuki felt his throat swell shut. _‘They’re almost verbatim for Nakidori’s last words to us. I wonder if that’s why she chose this song to sing.’_ Karin took advantage of the short break in the song, wiping her cheeks free of the tears that had started to fall again.

_“Mou furikaette mo dare no kage mo nai [If I look back now, no one’s shadow is there]_

_Mizutamari dake ga hikatta [Only the puddles were shining]_

_Iketeku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto [Living is the same thing as fighting]_

_Sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake [If I understand that, then I only need the courage to step forward]_

 

_Doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto [I’ll go anywhere, that’s what I learned here]_

_Shiawase to iu yume o kanaetemiseru yo [I’ll show you that I’ll fulfill the dream known as happiness]_

_Minna to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mou [Even if I’m separated from everyone, no matter how far apart we are]_

_Atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo [I will live on in a brand new morning]"_

Mizuki stepped forward as Karin sang the last line, patting Naruto’s head as he passed. Once he was standing next to Karin, he faced the crowd and began speaking the moment Karin stopped singing.

“Nakidori was my best friend, my teammate, and someone I aspired to be like. Her courage on the battlefield was unmatched, and her loyalty to those she considered family was unparalleled. Her loss is a devastating blow to our team, but I know she wouldn’t want us to mourn. She would want us to be the best we can, and we intend to do exactly that. We will never forget you, Nakidori Higurashi. While our hearts may be saddened for a time, your courage and leadership will never leave us. Rest in peace, my friend.”

_“Hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku natte mou [Even if I’m alone I’ll go on, even if I want to die]_

_Koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to [I can hear your voice telling me I mustn’t give up]_

_Tatoe tsurakute mou yami ni tozasarete mou [Even if it hurts, even if I’m trapped in the dark]_

_Kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo [Deep in my heart, a light has been lit]"_

As Karin sang, those who knew Nakidori best came forward to lay a red freesia on the monument, the bright red petals a stark contrast to the cold grey stone. Mizuki stayed by Karin’s side, staring up at the sky. For a moment, he swore he saw her smiling down at him. It passed when a nightingale flew over head.

_“Mugette nagarete toki wa utsuroi da [Turning and flowing, the times change]_

_Mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo [I can’t recall what happened anymore]_

_Me o tojitemireba minna no waraigoe [But if I try to close my eyes, I can hear everyone’s laughter]_

_Nazeka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono [Somehow that’s now My Most Precious Treasure]”_

Kakashi watched the nightingale fly over the crowd before finally alighting on the stone. It stared down at him, its dark eyes boring into his own. He swallowed, blinking back the tears. Once the song ended, the bird flew away, flying over the cliff that displayed the faces of the Hokages.

_‘Wherever you are, I pray you finally have peace, Nakidori… the Songbird of the Hidden Leaves.’_

天使の歌

“That was quite the meaningful song Karin sung.” The figure across from the Hokage grunted in affirmation, fussing with dark red sash that held the armor around her chest secure. “I’m surprised you didn’t cry.”

“Who said I didn’t?” The deep feminine voice responded, some snark evident in the tone. The Hokage snickered, lifting his eyes from his paperwork to meet dark brown. One of his eyebrows lifted at the sight of her hairstyle. “What?”

“That’s a very… bold hairstyle.”

A pale hand ran over the nine braids that held the auburn hair back, the nine plaits meeting at the base of her neck where they were tied together into one ponytail that hung loosely to her hips. “I thought it fitting. It matches my name and mask.” Speaking of, she lifted it from the couch, twirling it around a finger.

Hiruzen nodded. “By the way…” the young woman tilted her head. “How did you fake your death?”

“It’s a forbidden jutsu my father taught me. It allows me to temporarily take over a corpse and change said corpse into whatever form I desire. I used Aizen.”

“And I assume it is Aizen who is currently buried in your grave?”

“Yes.”

The Hokage hummed, stroking his beard. “Have you thought about what might happen, should they find out the truth?”

“Not really.” She shrugged, staring at the window. The blinds were drawn, preventing anyone from seeing in. “I know they’re going to hate me for a little while, if not forever.” She shrugged. “But then again, I took that all into consideration prior to walking down this path. The risks were too great for me to not do anything.”

“So why drag me into this?”

The young woman chuckled. “I need a scapegoat.”

Hiruzen groaned good-naturedly. “I’ll be sure to tell them this was your idea.”

“I’m counting on it.”

He shook his head, sighing. “Very well then.” He handed her a piece of paper. She skimmed it, smirking. “Welcome to the ANBU Black Ops…” he waited for the young woman to place her mask on before speaking again.

“Yuki Kitsune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this book will be uploaded when the sequel is up. Thank you all for reading my story, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all! I'll see you in the sequel!


End file.
